Love At First Sight
by The Original Bad Girl Nicole
Summary: Santana owns a successful night club, and Brittany is a frequent visitor. What happens when their paths cross? Totally AU with a mention of Quinn/Rachel...T for now M in later chapters.
1. Party Time

Title: Love at First Sight

Author: The Original Bad Girl

Summary: Santana owns a successful night club, and Brittany is a frequent visitor.

They do not belong to me; they belong to Ryan Murphy, & Fox. If I had them there will be Brittana goodness in every show.

This is my first ever Brittany/Santana story. I am used to writing Buffy/Faith, hopefully I don't suck lol! This story is based on a concept for one of my other stories that I had written a while back, but I wanted to give it a Brittany/Santana twist to it

Brittany Pierce entered La Playa del Sol with her usual group Quinn, her girlfriend Rachel, Tina and Mercedes. Tonight was the re-opening of New Yorks most popular and beloved night spot. The owner Santana Lopez wanted to do something different to keep up with the changing times and to make sure her night club stays on top of the map and Lopez Enterprises was still up there. Anyone who was anyone would probably be in attendance; you couldn't go anywhere without running into a celebrity or many different famous people. Brittany and her friends made their way to the bouncer.

"May I see some ID please?" He asked each of the ladies standing in front of him. Brittany was the first to show her ID with a smile, she was dying to get inside so she could dance. She was born to dance and came to New York to pursue her dream, owning a world famous dance studio where she is choreographer to the starts. Everyone else followed behind her as the bouncer lifted up the velvet rope for them to enter.

"Thanks" Mercedes told the bouncer after he closed the rope behind them.

"Enjoy your night ladies." He gave a smile and nodded his head.

Brittany looked around at all the changes that were made, "Whoa, this place is even better than before." She said in complete amazement to Quinn.

Quinn laughed at the blonde, "I am right there with you." She put her arm around her girlfriend Rachel.

"Well I have never been here before, so I can't say if it's better or not." Rachel chimed in; honestly she didn't know why her friends wanted to come here instead of going to see a Broadway show. It would have been so much better than this place, but her girlfriend insisted and what Quinn wanted she got.

Tina finally spoke up after being silent most of the time, "I wonder if Santana Lopez is going to be here tonight? A friend of mine said that she saw her once and that she was gorgeous." She informed the group, she was quiet by nature but she was always in the know when it came to all the entertainment gossip. She does have a job in public relations and deals with a lot of high profile celebrities.

The inside was equally as awesome as the inside, to the left there was a waterfall with a lot of colors behind it surrounded by palm trees and sand which pooled into a little pond area to look like an oasis. Along the sides were tables with different lights on the inside; to the further right was the bar that looked like a tiki hut complete with tiki lamps on either side. The dance floor was clear with water underneath and multi colored lights that moved with the music. You were literally dancing on water and Brittany was taking it all in.

"Come on I see a table." Mercedes lead them to an empty booth by the dance floor, that way they can get a better view of the place. Mercedes just wanted to see if there were any cute guys here tonight that she could possibly get with. She slid in first, then Tina, then Brittany and on the other side there was Rachel and Quinn talking and whispering among themselves.

Tina looked around and whispered to Mercedes, "Wow there are a lot of hotties here tonight, I hope some of them are single because I am definitely going to hook up with someone tonight."

Mercedes hit her friend on the arm, "We all know that you are just here so you can get laid, since you and Artie are no longer together."

Brittany was heard this and started laughing, "Alright guys, I am going to make my way to the bar what does everybody want?" She asked.

"Two Sex on the Beaches." Quinn answered for her and Rachel

"I will have an apple martini." Tina answered moving her head to the music.

Brittany looked at Mercedes, "Do you want anything?" She asked.

"I want a chocolate martini." She told her friend with a smile, while looking at a guy standing in the corner.

The blonde made her way to the bar, trying to make her way through a sea of people, it was packed to the hilt tonight, but she wasn't complaining. All she wanted to do was have a few drinks and get out there and dance. Luckily there weren't a lot of people standing around, so she was sure to get her drinks real fast. Immediately she was a brunette behind the bar talking to a man that was serving the drinks.

Santana Lopez was helping behind the bar tonight, since Mike had an emergency and couldn't come in but she knew that he had plans with his oh so mysterious girlfriend he's been keeping a secret. She didn't mind though she loved being involved in every aspect of running her club, which was kind of like the modern update Studio 54. Yes, this was a risky adventure, but she wanted to do something different instead of working in the family business. Her dad was a little disappointed, but he was none the less proud of his daughter's investment.

"Wow, I didn't expect this place to be so busy tonight." Santana Lopez told her friend Puck as he was serving drinks at the bar.

He gave her a raised eyebrow, "Seriously San? Now you know that the opening of this club was the talk of the town and everyone wants to come up in here. Besides it the hottest club in the Upper East Side." He went back to serving drinks.

She smirked, "I know, I just wanted to hear you say it." She laughed and started taking orders, out the corner of her eye she could see a blonde coming towards the bar and she was looking fierce. She had blonde hair, blue eyes an enigmatic smile, legs for days and she was very in shape. The Latina couldn't help but let out a small damn as she saw her approaching the bar, she definitely wanted to serve her in more ways than one. Brittany approached the bar and she came face to face with a woman who was stunningly beautiful. She had caramel colored skin, brown eyes that you could get lost in for days and she had a smile that could melt anyone's heart, with long flowing brunette hair that fell in waves around her face and on her shoulders. Puck was about to take her order, but Santana beat him to it.

"What can I get you tonight?" She asked a slight smile playing on her face.

Brittany had to snap herself out of it when she heard the other woman asking her what she wanted, " I would like two Sex on the Beaches, one apple martini, one chocolate martini, and one screaming orgasm please."

The brunette smirked as she prepared the drink orders the double entendre not being lost on her. Brittany was grinning inwardly she still had a little something left in her repertoire, because the brunette was blushing. Brittany was using this opportunity to check her out she had on some dark blue skinny jeans, a blood red halter top and some stiletto knee high boots, the woman's body was banging from what she could see. She stopped looking her up and down when she turned around to give her the drinks she ordered.

"Your drinks are ready." She said putting a tray down on the bar. "That's a lot of drinks for just one person." She commented.

"There not all for me, they are for my friends as well; I am the designated drink girl." She smiled and locked eyes with the Latina. "How much do I owe you?" She asked.

Santana smirked, "That will be $14 all together."

The blonde handed her a twenty, Santana had reached out to get it when their fingers accidently touched. Neither one noticed Pucks annoyance as he took the money out of the woman's hands to make change. Puck came back with the change, "Casanova here's her change, you wanna give it to her?" He asked impatiently, the bar was getting full and he did not have all night for his friend to play a game of "who can I take home with me tonight?"

She came out of her trance taking the money from her friend, "Here's your change and enjoy your night." She handed it to the blonde. Brittany took the change and grabbed the tray from the bar. "Thanks, you too." She turned and walked away.

Brittany left the bar with drinks in hand and one thing in her mind. _"Oh yeah, I think I'm in love."_

Santana watched the woman leave checking her out as she did and had one thing on her mind as well, _"I think I'm in love." _As she watched the woman disappears into the crowd.

**Let me know what you guys think…Feedback is good, criticism is good too just as long as it's not too harsh…..**


	2. Who's that Lady?

Chapter 2

Brittany returned to the table with the drinks, the brunette clearly on her mind, she wondered who she was and if she was there with anyone. She put the tray on the table and she noticed that Quinn and Rachel were missing.

"Ummm…where are Quinn and Rachel? Their drinks are going to be watered down." She asked the two remaining girls at the table.

Mercedes grabbed her drink and Tina's as well, "They are out there among the people dancing. Quinn got tired of Rachel's incessant whining about the non-activity they were having or something. It took you long enough, was there a long line at the bar?" She took a sip of her drink.

Brittany continued looking towards the bar, "No there wasn't, but the bartender was hot." She blushed a little bit, hot was an understatement.

Tina laughed at this, "Brittany could you please control your hormones? Girl?" She asked, clearly interested.

The blonde took a sip of her drink, "Definitely female and she is beautiful. I wanted to ask her name but couldn't work up the courage to do so. Damn, I suck. But there was this cute guy working beside her, maybe you can talk to him." She suggested, still looking at the bar.

"You know what? We came here to dance so let's dance." Tina suggested as she got up from the table, grabbing Mercedes by the hand. Brittany put her hands down and followed the two other women out to the floor and started dancing.

Santana had been at the bar for about two hours and frankly her feet were tired, luckily Sam had come in to help Puck out. She didn't know what she would do without her two favorite guys. She and Puck had been friends since kindergarten when she kicked him in the balls for taking her crayons. He promised not to give her a hard time again, because he wanted to have kids. They dated for a little while in high school, but broke up because he cheated on her and his credit score was too low. She walked up the steps to the V.I.P section that over looked the whole dance floor to keep an eye on clientele or better yet to find a particular blonde. There were a lot of them out there, but she spotted her dancing with an Asian girl, and a Black girl. From what she could see the blonde had some serious moves, like she was a professional dancer or something, the Latina was definitely mesmerized by what she saw. Santana couldn't help thinking if she moved like that in the bed as well; she shook her head at the thought as the trio left the floor and went to the table.

Brittany kept looking around the club to see if she could spot the brunette anywhere, there were a lot of people but she remembered what the woman had looked like. She tuned out Mercedes and Tina as her mind went back to the woman who tempted her so. A look of apprehension was on her face as she did not see the other woman.

"Girl, what's the weather like where you are?" Quinn asked as she and Rachel returned to the table looking flushed and out of breath.

The blonde smiled, "Last time I checked it was warm." She answered with a smirk.

Mercedes decided to have a little fun, "Nope, wrong answer she is looking for a bartender that caught her eye."

She tried to be nonchalant about it, "I'm just looking for someone to dance with, and that's all." She looked back out at the sea of people dancing, it wasn't a lie, but no one seemed to question it.

Rachel was getting annoyed, "Quinn and I are heading home, it's been fun but I have an audition tomorrow and I have to look my best." The table groaned at this. Rachel was a complete diva has always been since they've know her but they tolerate her for Quinn's sake they know how much the other woman meant to her.

"See you guys." The other three women called out at the retreating women.

"Anyways, Brittany you never had that problem before, just grab somebody and move your body girl." Mercedes said teasingly.

A cute guy made his way to the table wanting to talk to Mercedes, she got up from the table, "I'm going to go dance with this fine dude right here, you two can sit here like two knots on a log." She followed behind the guy which called himself Greg. Brittany had downed her drink and decided that she needed to get another one, Tina had volunteered to go, but she wanted to go instead. She took slow and purposeful strides up to the bar, but was disappointed when the brunette she wanted to see wasn't there. Puck had recognized her and decided to take her order while Sam was flirting with the different women who came up to the bar.

"Hey sexy, what can I get you?" Puck asked, trying to get the blondes attention.

Brittany flashed a smile, "I would like another screaming orgasm and an apple martini please." She kept looking around trying to see if she can spot the woman who had escaped her. She wasn't trying to be obvious, but she wanted to at least talk to her before she left. She decided that she was going to ask the guy fixing her drinks.

Puck handed her the two drinks she ordered, "How much do I owe you again?" He smirked, "For a sexy lady like you, it's definitely on the house." Brittany was about to turn and walk away when she thought about what she wanted to do.

"Excuse me? Where is the brunette who was working behind the bar? She did an excellent job with the drinks and I wanted to thank her personally." She hoped that the question did not sound lame.

Puck raised an eyebrow, "She is up the stairs to your left, but I don't know if she wants to be disturbed." He answered, then he saw her expression change then he softened a little, "Let me call her and see if she is up for some company." He took out his phone and pressed 2.

Santana was watching as the blonde beauty was talking to Puck at the bar, the view from up above was nice. She saw that she had on a black skirt, with some Jimmy Choo's, and a blue shirt that showed a lot of her back, and she had legs for days. She was thinking about how they would look wrapped around her waist. Unfortunately she was brought back to reality when her phone vibrated, she looked at it and saw it was Puck and answered.

"This better be important, you know I don't like to be disturbed unless it's an emergency." She growled into the phone.

Puck looked at Brittany and smirked, "Well, I have a young woman here who would like to meet the lady behind her first round of drinks. She is very hot." He told her making the blonde roll her eyes. Seriously, could he really come up with something better?

Santana kept looking at the blonde who was still standing at the bar, she wondered if it was her. "Send her own up, I'll always make time for beautiful women like her." She hung up.

Puck closed the phone, he hated it when she did that, "Go on up the stairs, she will be waiting for you and I will take the drinks to your table." He grabbed the drinks and walked past the blonde, damn he would love to be Santana. Brittany walked around a few tables until she found the stairs that he was talking about. She saw the V.I.P sign and made her way up the steps taking one at a time. Santana was watching as the woman she has been looking at all night came up the stairs. She decided to meet her when she got to the top, Brittany was stopped when she saw the Latina standing in front of her.

Brittany's throat went dry as she was face to face with the woman she couldn't stop thinking about. She couldn't find the words that were dying to come out. Santana saw this and decided to take the opening, "Hi, I'm Santana." She said holding out her hand. The blonde took her hand hesitantly and responded with, "Hi, I'm Brittany." Santana couldn't help but laugh as Britney Spears "Toxic" started playing in the background.

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, it's making me churn out more chapters! A/N: I know it seems like I took forever for them to meet, but I don't want to rush it. Slow and steady wins the race. **


	3. Touch my Body

Chapter 3

**Again I do not own them…but if I did *smh* right. Thanks everyone for your reviews this is for you guys!**

Santana took in the girls features again, she definitely was a beauty and her hands were soft as well, she didn't want to let it go. She saw how the other woman was blushing she found that incredibly cute.

"So Brittany…What was wrong with the drinks? Were they not up to standard?" She asked.

Brittany continued looking at the brunette in front of her; she was beautiful in every sense of the word. She couldn't stop looking at her lips; all she wanted to do was kiss them. _"Oh my God, what the hell am I thinking?" _She thought to herself, she was brought out of her internal thoughts when she heard the other woman speak.

"Oh, nothing was wrong with them, they were just really good." She cringed at her answer, could she be anymore off her game. The blonde didn't want the other woman to think that she was a total idiot. Santana took her hand, "Follow me." Brittany followed behind her wondering where they were going, her question was answered when they stopped at a table that was behind some curtains.

"I don't want to block the steps from people walking up here, besides I want a little privacy. So have you been here before the remodel" She asked the blonde as they sat down at the table. Brittany kept looking everywhere but at the woman sitting in front of her. Sure she can keep her cool when she is showing celebrities how to dance, but when it came to women she lacked the skills.

"Privacy is good. I like the new design to the club; I used to come here a few times a week before it was closed for renovations and things, so I was like super excited when a friend of mind told me it was opening again." She answered. So far so good she thought, "So my friends and I decided to come and check it out and see what was done to it." She said, her nervousness starting to fade a little. Santana just kept looking at the woman in front of her, never in her life was she ever taken by someone even though the woman was nervous as all hell, but that didn't stop her from wanting to know more and getting to know her.

"Well, I'm sure the owner wanted to stay on top of things, you know to keep it fresh with so many different clubs popping up you know." She didn't want to give too much away right now. It seemed like every time she told a woman who she was, they started treating her differently and wanting to be escorted to all the big events and everything. They were just using her to get what they wanted. This time around she wanted a woman to get to know her before she told her who she was, and she definitely wanted to get to know Ms. Brittany. Said blonde was looking over the balcony watching everyone dance and she spotted her two friends on the floor dancing with two guys, she was glad that they were having a good time.

"I understand that, it's always good to be on top. It's definitely like that in the dance world, one minute you are hot and then the next you're not, it's just all part of the business." She turned and looked at the Latina.

"Are you here with anyone tonight?" She asked casually, even though she already knew the answer to that question.

"Yes, I am here with my friends Mercedes and Tina. Quinn and Rachel were here, but Rachel was having a diva moment and wanted to go home. She has an audition tomorrow for the up and coming Broadway show." She answered with ease, definitely getting better. Her phone rung, she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Tina, "Give me a second while I answer this please." She excused herself. Santana watched as the woman got up from the table to take the call, she was a dancer that is why she had all the right moves she wondered if it was professionally or just a hobby eventually she would ask when the time was right.

Brittany made her way back to the table sitting down, "I am so sorry about that Tina was just wondering where I was. She wanted to make sure that I didn't get kidnapped or trapped somewhere, gotta love my friends." In all honesty she didn't want to be interrupted; she just wanted to continue talking to the lady in front of her.

Santana smirked, "That's what friends are for. Would you care for anything to drink?" She asked casually. It's not that she wanted to get the girl tipsy or anything, but to have her relax a little because she seemed a little nervous.

Brittany smiled, "Yes I would." She answered sweetly.

Santana motioned for a waiter to come over to the table, "I would like a bottle of Cristal and four glasses." She told him lightly. "Of course Ms. Lo" She shook her head before he could mention her last name. Brittany saw this as kind of strange, but she wasn't going to question it. The waiter walked away and down the steps out of sight. She turned her attention back to Brittany.

"Why don't you have your friends join us, that way they won't have to be worried if you have been kidnapped or not?" It wasn't a complete lie, but she wanted to see how she was with her friends. Usually you can tell a lot about a person by watching how they interact with their friends and family.

"You don't mind at all?" Brittany asked a little too enthusiastically. "No I don't mind, besides I would like to get to know them as well. I mean if we're going to be hanging out and all." Brittany pulled out her phone and dialed Tina's number, she told them to meet her upstairs pronto. Here friends were there, before she even had a chance to hang up the phone. Tina looked at the other woman sitting at the table next to Brittany in shock. Mercedes eyes went big as she realized who her friend was talking to; they both worked for her father on one of the hit shows that he over saw. Brittany furrowed her eyebrow as she saw her friend's reactions. Santana was trying to hide her nervousness; she thought for sure that she was going to be outted.

"Santana this is Tina and Mercedes." She pointed to her friends, "And this is Santana." She introduced them to her new found friend. They sat down at the table causing Brittany to move closer to the other woman. Santana didn't mind at all

"It's so nice to meet you Tina and Mercedes." She greeted them. Mercedes smiled, "It's nice to meet you too as well." Tina just kept silent because she knew that she couldn't keep her mouth shut. The waiter brought the bottle and sat it on the table along with the four glasses, leaving the four of them alone. Santana opened the bottle and began pouring everyone drinks, she was trying to keep her mind off the fact that Brittany's two friends worked for her father and that they know who she really is.

"So how long have you three known each other?" She asked breaking the silence that overcame the table.

Tina decided to answer, "We've known each other since high school. But we are going to leave you two alone, thanks for inviting us up here." Mercedes looked at her in disbelief at her friend. Tina kicked her under the table; she let out an inaudible "ouch". Santana was looking confused and Brittany was just as confused as well. "We have an early day tomorrow, you know work and all. So this is us leaving. Nice to meet you Santana." The two women got up from the table and disappeared back downstairs leaving the two women by themselves.

"I'm sorry about my friends; they are not usually like this." Brittany apologized before taking a sip of her drink. The Latina gave her a smirk, "It's okay… I tend to have that effect on people." She winked, causing the fair skinned woman to blush. They sat in comfortable silence as the music was going on around them, Brittany was trying to get the courage to ask the other woman to dance.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked the other woman.

Santana smirked and got up giving her hand to Brittany, "I thought you would never ask." They got up from the table and made their way down to the dance floor and the song turned a little slower.

_MC in the place to be_

_I know that you been waitin' for it, I'm waiting too_

_In my imagination I be all up on you_

_I know you got that for me one hundred and two_

_And boy I know I feel he same my temperatures through the roof_

The two women danced closer together, with Brittany setting the pace as she was grinding up against the other woman. Santana let out a small breath, the woman was sending sensations through her.

_If it's a camera up in here_

_Then it's gonna leave with me when I do, I do_

_If it's a camera up in here_

_Then I best not catch this flick on You Tube, You Tube_

Santana was matching her dance partner just the same, getting lost in the song and in the music, Mariah Carey was saying what she was thinking.

_Cause if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous_

_I will hunt you down_

_Cause they be all up in my business like a Wendy Interview_

_But this is private between you and I_

Brittany started singing along to the song softly in the Latina's ear, sending shivers up and down her spine. It took a lot for the other woman to keep her composure to not kiss her senseless.

_Touch my body, put me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around, play with me some more_

_Touch my body, throw me on the bed_

_I just wanna make you feel like you never did_

The song continued playing and the women kept on dancing, they were wrapped up in their own little world where no one else was around except those two. That is how they both wanted it to be no one else but the two of them. Brittany looked at Santana and licked her lips a little bit as the other woman looked at her with a smirk.

"I want to kiss you right now." The blonde said without hesitation.

The brunette laughed softly, "Then why don't you?" She questioned.

They lean in their lips barely touching when Santana's phone went off, it was Puck, "Fuck me." Brittany broke away as the other woman went to answer her phone.

"What?" She answered frustrated.

"Well, hello to you too sunshine! We have a little situation in the back that needs your attention." He told her.

"Can't someone else handle it? Seriously, I'm just here to make sure everything is alright not to be actually working." She gave Brittany and apologetic smile.

Puck could sense her annoyance, "Well Princess San, it's your club so you have to deal with it." He hung up the phone.

She gave Brittany and apologetic smile, "Sorry, I have to go something's come up. I would like to see you again." She told her.

Brittany smiled, "Same here." She took the other woman's phone and put her number in it. "Now you have my number, don't be afraid to use it." She gave the stunned woman a kiss on the cheek, "Until next time." She winked and walked off leaving a surprised Santana on the dance floor.

**The song is Mariah Carey's I do not own it or her, but she is hot damn Nick Cannon! I digress, hope you enjoyed it **


	4. Oh What a Night

Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, add this story as a favorite and put an alert for when I update. It's been a year since I've been in the writing mood, but it's nice to know that I did not lose my touch **** some of you are probably wondering who or what? Santana is….that will be revealed in up and coming chapters.**

**Now on to the story…. Nope still don't own them que sad**

Brittany left Santana and went in search of her friends, she was curious to know why they acted the way they did around Santana. Normally her friends were not like that, she made her way over to the table where they were sitting. Apparently they were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice that she was standing there.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" She questioned sitting down.

Tina smirked, "Oh about how you were practically sexing up the brunette on the dance floor. You had so many people looking at you, I was going to come and throw some water on you."

The blonde really didn't think she was that bad, it was a little harmless dancing and the person she was dancing with didn't seem to mind either. She thought about how it felt to be in her arms, the scent of her shampoo and the perfume she was wearing anything that had to do with the woman she was with.

"I didn't think it was that bad." She replied.

"You two looked like you needed to get a room or something." Mercedes chimed in. It surprised her to see her friend like that, usually when she danced with someone it was light or when she was teaching someone dance moves she kept it clean. With Santana it was a totally different story, they just looked so good out there together.

"What was up with the whole, we have to go issue when you met Santana? You two ran away like she had some disease and she was nothing but nice to you."

Mercedes and Tina exchanged a look that went unnoticed by Brittany, who was scanning the club looking for a certain brunette.

"We just didn't want to impose on your private time, it looked like you two were trying to get to know each other and we didn't want to intrude on that you know?" The raven haired girl answered.

Brittany took this at face value and looked at her watch, "It's late guys and I have a hip hop class coming in tomorrow at 9. I love my dance classes but, don't like working Saturdays."

Santana was looking out across the club when she was Brittany and her friends getting ready to leave the club, she felt kind of bad leaving the blonde like that, but work called and she couldn't ignore it. Puck saw the direction she was staring in, "San, she is just another woman. I have never seen you this way, you have your choice of all the women in the world and at the end of the night, and you don't go home alone. Suck it up Lopez cause this isn't you." She knew that Puck had a point, she had her fair share of women and could have any woman she wanted, but to be honest she was getting tired of the one night stands and the relationships that end in disaster because someone was using her for the connections she has. She just hoped that her friends don't blab who she is before she has a chance to finish getting to know her.

Brittany spotted Santana by the bar and gave her a smile, before turning and walking out the club with her two best friends. Tonight was definitely a good night for her, hopefully she would hear from the Latina sooner rather than later. She got into the car with her friends and leaned her head up against the glass; she was tired but couldn't stop thinking about the woman she met tonight. She reached into her pocket when she felt her phone vibrate; it was a text from Santana.

"_I hope you had a good night. Be safe on your way home-S"_

A huge smile played on Brittany's face; she didn't expect her to contact her so soon. She replied back _"I had a great time tonight because of you…xoxo-B"_

Santana was closing up the club when she heard the phone ring in her pocket; she touched the screen and saw that the blonde had returned a message. Oh yeah it was definitely a good night, she wondered if she should ask her out sometime for coffee or something, just to get to know her.

" get your head out your ass and let's go. I want to get home at a decent hour." Pucks voice came from across the club. She gave him a dirty look, "Fuck you Puckerman! It's not like you have a hot piece waiting for you." She retorted raising her eyebrow, she had to admit she had a way with words they don't call her queen of mean for nothing. Business tonight was very well, she did better tonight than she did opening night two years ago. Her father thought she was crazy for wanting to start her own night club, but after wearing him down she finally accomplished it. Her father wanted her to work for him she didn't want to oversee everything that went along with the whole Lopez Empire. The brunette wanted to make a name for herself in the world without being linked to her family. She walked over to where her childhood friend/ex-boyfriend was standing.

"Let's get out of here, I'm tired plus I have to have lunch tomorrow with my father at noon. The joy." She rolled her eyes and put her arm through his.

"Stop your bitching San, a lot of people would probably kill to have everything that you do. You are up there with Paris Hilton except you're not a slut, been arrested on several drug charges, sent to jail and had to do community service." He teased her.

She punched him in the arm, "You have a point there, I'm the most tamed out of then all, but then again I had parents that would kick off in my ass if I screwed up like that." Her parents although busy had played a big role in her life, and that she was thankful for.

"Tell me about the blonde that was all over you tonight? What's her name? I want the details." He questioned.

She smirked at him, "You are worse than a girl. If you must know, her name is Brittany and she is a professional dancer. She was here with her friends, they work for my father. I thought for sure that they were going to out me for sure. She put her number in my phone" She locked the back door as they exited the club.

He smirked, "So are you going to talk to her again or what? She seems like she is interested and damn she is hot."

Santana shot him a death glare, "Quit it! I am, she seems like a good person and I want to get to know her better you know? I don't want to just get into her pants, there is something about her." She let go of his arm and walked to her car.

"You got it bad already and you just met her. I think the playa is about to be tamed." He called across the parking lot.

"Good night Puck." She hollered back before getting in her car. She has rest her had against the steering wheel. Her friend was right; she never really had a meaningful relationship because everyone she dated seen it as a status thing for them. Sure she slept with them and wined and dined them it's her thing, but to her it got boring after a while. The Latina wasn't looking to get married just yet, but she wanted something more serious and one Ms. Brittany may be the serious. She started the car and drove to her apartment with nothing but the blonde on her mind.

Brittany let herself into her apartment after her friends dropped her off; she kicked off her shoes and went straight for the bedroom. Tonight was the first night in a long time that she went out, she has always been busy teaching classes and touring. That was the life she chose, she wouldn't change it for the world because she is doing what she loved. She took off her shirt and skirt tossing them into the dirty clothes basket and went to her drawer to pull out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. The blonde put them on and crawled into her bed immediately her thoughts turned to a certain brunette. She didn't understand how the woman captured her attention, but she did and was curious to know more. Santana was a mystery to her, and she can't wait to figure it out. She kept looking at her phone debating on if she should call her or not, she looked at the time and saw that it was 2 am, way past her bed time. She made a mental not to call her later on in the day to see if she would like to meet up. Brittany turned off the light and curled up in her blankets hoping she will dream of a certain brunette and kissing her again. Oh what a night indeed.

Santana entered her apartment dropping her keys on the table, she was exhausted. She is taking a personal day tomorrow, Finn can handle it. He is her right hand man, when she had to take trips he helped her to oversee the design and the whole building of the club, he really proved himself. Puck didn't like the idea and still doesn't he tries to assert himself whenever he gets a chance, but always get shut down. She walked into the kitchen opened the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice and put it on the counter. She made her way over to the cabinet and pulled out a glass, taking it over to the counter and poured her some juice. Later she put the container back into the refrigerator, turned out the light and headed to her room. She was entirely too tired to take a shower, so it will have to wait til tomorrow morning. The brunette put her glass on her nightstand and grabbed her pajamas off her bed and put them on, she pulled back the covers and climbed in.

Her bed felt so good to her body as she had lay down on it, she let out a sigh of contentment. It had been a long day, but tonight had really paid off because she met Brittany, she looked at her phone debating if she should call her or not. She looked at the clock and saw it was a little after 2 she decided against it, the blonde was probably already sleep. She needed to go to sleep too, hoping that she would dream of a certain woman. "_Oh what a night."_ She thought as sleep overcame her.

**This chapter is short, I know but the other chapters should be a lot longer. Anyways, you know what to do **** Until next update**


	5. Can't Get you off My Mind

Chapter 5

***Thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story, it's giving me a major happy and the fuel I need to continue this story. Okay, here is the next installment to this wonderful little tale* By the way, you guys totally rock!**

Santana woke up before her alarm went off, if it wasn't for the sun shining in her window she could probably get in a little bit more sleep. She knew she couldn't though, because it was Saturday and that's when she does her running and coffee run. She kicked the covers off of her and hit the alarm button on her clock, she did not want to hear it go off, she is definitely not a morning person. Finally five minutes later she rolled out of bed, made it up and then headed for the bathroom, where she would proceed to take care of everything that needs to be taken care of. Fresh out the shower she stood there with a towel wrapped around her as she brushed her teeth and she couldn't help but thinking about the blonde from the other night. The way she carried herself and the confidence she had about her, she would have definitely been a Cheerio.

She rinsed her mouth out and washed her face, turning out the light before leaving the bathroom. She walked over to her drawer and pulled out a black sports bra, underwear and some track pants, after all for running she has to look the part. Once dressed she combed her hair back in a ponytail, put on her blue and white trainers, she grabbed her phone and her iTouch and ran out the house. The weather this time of year was perfect for jogging it wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold and almost everyone goes out for a jog. The Latina put her earphones in and began running the familiar area she runs every Saturday. Her thoughts turned to the blonde from last night; she just couldn't get her out of her mind. Especially her eyes, they sparkled like they had stars in them and lit up every time she laughed or smiled. She loved that she had a slight innocence about her and she learned that just in one night. Santana stopped by her favorite coffee shop, she knew that she shouldn't be doing this while on a run, but she needed her latte. The door chimed open and she was greeted with a familiar face.

"Good morning San, the usual?" Ashley asked from behind the counter. Santana was one of her favorite customers on Saturday, not because she was a big tipper but because she always had a smile on her face and she was down to earth. Yes, she may act like a complete bitch sometimes, but she never acted like one towards the people she cares about.

Santana smiled and took her ear pieces off, "Good morning Ashley, yes the usual please with a little whipped cream please and extra sprinkles." She winked at the woman behind the counter. Ever since she moved into the neighborhood three years ago she was looking for a good place that served coffee and she came across this little place. It was very intimate and wasn't frequented by a lot of people, and no one really cared who she was and for that she was grateful.

"Here is your latte, with a little whipped cream, extra sprinkles and a blueberry muffin" She handed it to the other woman and Santana paid her the money and walked to the table in the corner.

Brittany was running late to work and Quinn was giving her an earful. Normally she was a morning person, but her late night last night just tossed it out the window. Quinn met her outside of the little coffee shop on the corner.

"Damn B, you would probably be late to your own funeral." She teased the girl. She really wasn't mad because the other woman ran on Brittany time which meant she will be there when she will be there.

"Sorry, I had a late night last night it's not my fault." She rolled her eyes, "Come on lets go get some coffee, I need a pick me up." She linked her arm through Quinn's and led her to the coffee shop.

"Hey B, get my usual I have to go to the bathroom." She told her friend as she walked towards the bathroom and stopped in her tracks when she saw someone who looked familiar to her sitting at a table. She did a double take and realized it was Santana Lopez her high school friend.

"Oh my God, Santana?" She practically squealed causing Brittany to look in her friend's direction. She knew who Santana was in high school, but she treated her like a normal person and not someone who was to be drooled over or given special treatment.

The brunette looked up, "Quinn? Oh my God! What are you doing here?" She asked standing up hugging her longtime friend. They kept in contact, but kind of lost it when their lives started going in different directions. Quinn was the only one who treated her normal throughout high school. Everyone else treated her differently because of who she is and her family, sometimes it sucked. She didn't know if the teachers passed her because she was famous or because she was genuinely smart.

"I live here now with Rachel, I didn't know you were still here." She let go of the other woman smiling.

"Wait, you're here with man hands? Does she still dress like a bait girl from To Catch a Predator?" She asked half-jokingly Quinn glared at her, "Don't call her that and no she doesn't dress like that anymore. I thought you would get over that already, it's so high school." She rolled her eyes at the brunette.

"Don't just stand there sit down and have a cup with me, we have some catching up to do." Santana offered her friend. "Do you want anything to drink a muffin or something? Their muffins are to die for." She commented.

The blonde smiled, "My friend is getting our order right now as we speak." As if on cue Brittany comes to the table with their cups of coffee and two bagels, a glazed donut and a lemon berry muffin.

"Quinn, what happened to you coming back and helping me?" She glared at her friend, putting everything on the table. She was giving the brunette a one over admiring her choice of clothing for a Saturday. Even dressed in running clothes, the woman was beautiful.

Santana looked up when she heard the voice and brown eyes met blue, "Brittany?" It came out as a whisper; she was surprised to see her there. Brittany looked just as surprised too, "Hey San, I didn't expect to see you today." She sat down next to Quinn.

"It's Saturday and when I do my morning jog, I always come in here and get a latte and a muffin. They are to die for, figuratively not literally." She replied.

Quinn looked between the both of them, "You two know each other?" She asked the two women, still looking at them. "Funny, I was about to ask the same thing Quinn." Brittany replied.

"I met Brittany last night at the club; we talked, had a few drinks and danced." Santana smirked looking at Brittany.

A blush had formed on Brittany's face, not because she was embarrassed but because the dance they shared was pretty damn hot. She wanted to dance with her again, but just the two of them and nobody else. "How do you know her Quinn?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Well, Santana and I went to high school together we were cheerleaders and in the glee club as well. We were quite popular back then, weren't we San?" She asked taking a bite out of her donut.

"We sure were." Santana answered without taking her eyes off of Brittany. "We have a history, a long history." She finished.

"Since you know her Q, I can ask you all sort of questions about her." She winked at the brunette.

"There really isn't much to tell Brit. We had the same adventures as everyone else did when they were in high school." The blonde answered, she knew that the other girl did not like talking about her life or her family. She'll let her tell her friend herself. She was surprised that she was able to keep the secret for this long, but she promised the brunette to never tell anyone and she hasn't.

Santana gave her a grateful smile, "You don't have to ask her, you can ask me. I don't bit you know unless you want me to, then we could make something out of it." She looked pointedly at Brittany.

Brittany smirked, "If you play your cards right, then I just might let you take a bite." The meaning not lost between the two women.

Quinn looked between the two women and could feel the sexual tension coming off of them in waves; it probably won't be too long before they end up screwing like two bunnies in heat. Her main concern was that she didn't want her two friends to get hurt. If and when Santana comes out and tells her who she really is Brittany may not understand and think that she lied to her all this time. As far as Santana went, Brittany could reject her all together and then it wouldn't be pretty. She seen firsthand the damage Santana Lopez can cause when she is hurt and it won't be pretty. She decided to leave the two of them alone and let them have their peace.

"I'm going to go to the studio and open it up, it's almost 9 and I don't want to have people standing outside waiting to get in." Quinn stated as Brittany stood up to let her out.

Santana smiled, "It was good seeing you again Q, we have to get together and catch up one day soon. Tell man han…Rachel that I said hi and I would like to see her too." She said warmly.

"Will do." She turned and walked out the coffee shop leaving her friends alone at last. Brittany sat down and nervousness had crept in, she was alone with Santana just the two of them together. She loved being in the other woman's presence but she didn't want to say anything remotely out of the way.

Santana watched as the other woman walked out and disappeared, it was just her and Brittany and she was kind of on the nervous side. "So you own a dance studio?" She asked.

"Yeah, Quinn and I do. I teach dance to kids, teenagers and adults. I do a little Broadway choreography as well." She answered honestly.

"What do you do? I mean as far as work goes?" She asked.

Santana felt a little uneasy but decided to answer anyways, "I own a night club here in the city." She answered casually.

"Oh which one do you own since there is quite a few?" The blonde asked, wanting to know more.

The brunette smirked, "The one you were at last night. I own La Playa de Sol." That is all she told her, she didn't want to tell her everything all at once.

Realization dawned on the blonde, "You are Santana Lopez? Oh wow….are you like related to the Lopez family?" She asked.

Santana didn't know whether to lie or to tell the truth, she looked at the woman sitting across from her, "No I am not related to the Lopez family, I get that a lot." She answered, hating that she has to lie. She would tell her eventually, but now was not the time she just wanted to be sure that Brittany knew the real her and liked her for who she was.

Brittany reached out and touched Santana's arm and gave her a reassuring smile, "I think that is great. I have a friend who is in the night club business how cool is that?" She told her sincerely.

Santana couldn't help but laugh at her friend, she was just too adorable. She looked down at their hands and blushed a little bit, internally she was cursing herself for acting like a love struck teenage girl. She was a Lopez and that is something that they do not do, if anything they would brush it off and go on about their business, but she was a different grain more like her grandmother Maria.

"I hope I'm not to forward, but would you like to go out to lunch about 12?" Brittany asked, she really wanted to see her again.

"I would love to have lunch with you, but I am having lunch with my father this afternoon. I'll tell you what; we can meet at Bryant Park today after I have lunch with my dad. They have a lake with row boats and you can also feed the ducks." She suggested.

Brittany's face lit up at the mentioning of ducks, she simply adored them, "I would like that a lot. I also like ducks; it's been a thing of mine since I was a little girl. I wanted one, but my parents said no to that." She said with a pout.

"Well, you can't keep these ducks, but I will take you to see them anytime you want." Santana looked at her watch, "It's a little after 9, I think you should be going."

"Oh crap you're right. You want to walk me there? It's only a block away." She asked shyly.

The brunette smiled, "I would like that a lot." It was true she would, she didn't want to leave the blonde just yet. She really enjoyed being around her and the more she is around her the more she could get a feel for her. Brittany was having similar thoughts, she didn't want to leave the brunette actually she just wanted to take today off and just spend it with her, but she couldn't do that to her students and she said she had a lunch date with her father. She felt so at ease with her and she doesn't make her feel silly about the whole ducks thing that was definitely a plus in her book. They stood up and took their trash to the trash can and walked out of the coffee shop with Ashley murmuring a soft "Bye".

They walked down the street their two pinkies linked together, not worrying about what people think or have to say. The two women walked around the corner and across the street to Brittany's studio where they stopped on the outside.

"Step Up Dance Studio." Santana read the sign; it made her think of the movie with Tatum Channing.

"Quinn and I came up with the name after we saw the movie. She has a love for Tatum Channing." Brittany admitted.

"Who doesn't? He is cute." She replied. "I don't want to keep you from your work, so I'm going to let you go. I'll text you when I finish having lunch with my father and we can meet up and spend the rest of the day together."

Brittany beamed, "I look forward to it and I can't wait. I guess I should wear something comfortable then."

"You can wear whatever you like, you can wear a sack and you would still look beautiful to me." She prayed to whoever listening that it didn't sound cheesy.

Quinn yelled outside the door, "I hate to break up this love fest, but Brit you have a class to teach." She huffed and closed the door.

The blonde sighed, "Okay, this is me going. I'll talk to you later." Brittany had let go of Santana's pinky to walk away. Without thinking Santana grabbed Brittany by the hand and pulled her towards her until they were face to face. She leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "Until later." She turned around and walked off leaving a surprised Brittany on the sidewalk. Oh yeah she still had it.

**This chapter isn't all that great, but reviews are greatly appreciated. The next chapter Santana will be having lunch with her father and some more of her life will be revealed. Stay tuned **


	6. Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter 6

**Wow I must say I am loving all the reviews and alerts going on for this story, gives me a sense of accomplishment. I want to say a special thank you to Its me for reminding me that Bryant Park doesn't have a pond or lake. I meant to say Central Park **** on to the story!**

Santana pulled her car into the round cobblestone driveway that led to her parent's house; she parked the car and got out of it fixing her clothes. She made her way up the steps and knocked on the door. Those doors opened to a world of diplomats, queens, kings, politicians everyone you can possibly think of, she thought about the time she and her best friend Amanda at the time got in trouble for jumping off the very steps she was standing on. They were chastised by her mother for not being very lady like; Santana was never really lady like no matter how hard her mother tried to make her. The door opened and she was greeted by Vincenzo the family butler he gave her a warm smile as she entered the mansion.

"Lady Santana, it is so good to see you again. It seems like I haven't seen you in ages, you just keep getting more beautiful every time I see you." He gushed, out of all the help Vincenzo was the one she really liked.

"It's good to see you too Vinnie and it hasn't been that long. I was just here three weeks ago." She beamed. "Is it just my dad?"

He smiled at her, "Yes it's just your dad and you." He turned and walked away.

Santana walked into the great hall admiring all the pictures of her family along the walls. They were from simpler times when she was just as innocent and precocious; nothing could get in her way." She stopped and looked at the picture of her brother; he was handsome and looked just like her father, from what she could remember he was funny and very protective of her. When she would get in trouble he would always sneak her a chocolate sundae with lots of sprinkles to make her smile. Now it was just her and her second older brother, but he distanced himself from the family as much as he could. He is a prominent attorney in Atlanta and making a name for himself, she talked to him at least twice a week. In a way she could understand why her brother would want to distance himself, their father is a Duke and was one of the most notorious Drug Lords in the world, but no one knew that especially with the façade her family portrayed to the world. She wished she had it in her to distance herself as well, but since she was the baby and a girl they wanted their little princess near.

"Hello princess, I didn't know you were here." Alejandro's voice echoed through the hall, bringing Santana out of her thoughts.

She turned to her father, "Hi daddy, I was going to make my presence known soon." She gave him a smile, "Where is mami?"

He grabbed his daughter's hand and led them into the informal dining area, "Your mother is having a spa day with the girls. You know how women are about those types of things." He laughed.

Santana didn't understand why her father still held her hand even though she is 22 years old. It took her back to a time when she thought her father was the greatest man in the world; she looked up to him and even wanted to be like him. All that changed when she got older and realized what kind of man her father really was she made a promise that she wasn't going to be anything like him. He made everyone believe that he was a loving family man, a savvy businessman and an heir to the throne in Spain; at times she hated her father.

"How is the night club coming along? Was the first night a success?" He pulled out the chair for Santana.

The brunette sat down in the chair bringing it up to the table, "It was a very big success, the best grand opening ever and everyone loves the new redesign, very trendy." She told him casually.

He let out a small chuckle, that was his little girl always savvy and very Americanized, "As long as it's trendy and going well that is all that matters right?" He asked.

"Yeah it is." She was feeling awkward, it's been a long time since she just had lunch with her father, usually her mother was their or someone else was, but today it was just her. The maid came in with two salad plates and smiled when she saw Santana sitting there.

"Lady Santana, it is so good to see you again. I made your favorite salad and your favorite dish paella and for dessert caramel flan." She placed the plates in front of them, "I hope you brought your appetite." She turned and walked out of the dining room leaving her alone with her father. She picked up her fork and began eating her salad, while avoiding her father's gaze.

He saw the uneasiness in his daughter, he wished there was a way to make it go away, "Is there anyone new in your life princess?" He asked.

Santana put her fork down, "No one new, but I do have a friend her name is Brittany." She continued eating her salad, she hated it when her dad would ask her if she was dating anyone. It was really none of his business.

Alejandro smiled, "Brittany, that's a pretty interesting name. So tell me about her?" He asked between bites of salad.

The brunette sighed softly, "There really isn't much to tell her name is Brittany, she has a dance studio in the city. I really don't know much since we just met last night." She pushed her plate away.

"You know if it gets serious, you will have to bring her here so we can meet her. No one can be too good for my princess." He chuckled.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes, to him no one was good enough for him or her mother, sometimes she would wish that she could divorce her parents and her family for that matter. Alejandro was well aware that things haven't been quite right with him and Santana for a long time. She used to think the world of him and thought he was the next best thing to ice cream, but all of that changed that fateful night ten years ago.

_Santana woke up because she heard a lot screaming and voices being raised. She crept down the stairs towards her father's study and saw him in there with two men who held guns one was pointed at her brother. She couldn't make a sound for fear that she might be heard. One of the men kept asking him about money and a supply of cocaine that wasn't as pure as he said it was. Santana had no idea what cocaine was, she thought her father was just a Duke, but she continued listening on as the men kept shouting at her father. Her brother Javier was sitting there scared as the man kept putting the gun against his head swearing in Spanish. Santana let out a silent scream and ran upstairs to her room locking it behind her a few minutes later she heard gunshots, men shouting and her mother crying out "No". The girl hid in her closet as she heard footsteps run up the stairs and voices outside of her room, she heard her door unlock and her father calling her name._

"_Papi!" She cried as her father came in there and got her she was trembling like a leaf._

"_Princess, listen to me baby girl something bad happened tonight. Your mother and I are going to send you to your grandmother's for a little while just until we figure some things out." He told her softly._

"_Pero why papi? I don't want to go away; I want to stay here with you, mami, Javier and Christopher. I don't want to go to grandma's house she lives in the middle of nowhere, besides I don't know anyone there" She said between sniffles._

"_I'm sorry carina, but this is how it has to be. You will leave first thing tomorrow morning on the private jet; your grandmother will be there to greet you. Be on your best behavior and make us proud. Remember that your mother and I love you very much." _

_Santana looked at him with a steely glare, "This is all because of those men who came in here talking about cocaine isn't it? I heard the noise downstairs and I went to check it out and I heard almost everything. Why daddy?"_

"_This conversation is over, I have stuff to take care of your mother will be here after a while_

_to help you get your stuff together for your grandmothers. No one and I mean no one is to know about what happened tonight." He turned and walked out the door, leaving a frightened, sad and confused Santana behind._

The maid came to the dining room and cleaned up the plates, "The paella should be out here in just a few more minutes. Would you care for anything else?" She asked.

"Santana do you want anything?" He asked his daughter.

She shook her head, "No thank you I am good." She took a sip of her water, "You know dad-?" She was cut off by his phone ringing, she rolled her eyes. Seems like every time they are together either family or just the two of them he always has to take care of business.

"No, I will not renegotiate the contract. I said I would back the studio and the show and that is what I am doing." Her father yelled into the phone.

Ever since her father got out of the drug business he fancied himself a business man providing financial help to studios, T.V shows and several blockbuster movies, everybody knows who he is. They know about that side and the fact that he is a Duke, but they don't know about him being a former Drug Lord. That is something that she wouldn't tell anybody even if her life depended on it. She had enough of this and decided to leave, she got up and pushed her chair in and ran out the door to her car. She got into it and drove off not bothering to look back or even wonder if her father knew she was missing. The brunette pulled out her phone and scrolled to Brittany's number and sent her a text.

"_I am heading back to the city, I hope your classes are going great.-S"_

Brittany was on a break when she heard her phone chime, she ran over to look at it and saw a text from Santana. She broke out in a huge grin which caused Quinn to roll her eyes. Her friend was acting like such a school girl.

"Are you going to stand there looking all crazy or are you going to text her back?" Quinn asked.

"I am going to text her back, I was thinking about what to say." She told her friend, before she sent a text back to her friend.

"_I hope you enjoyed lunch with your dad. Will talk to you soon .xoxo-B"_

"So what happened today after I left? It was like you two didn't even know that I was gone." She asked her friend.

Brittany smiled, "We talked and she told me who she was." She took a sip of her drink and looked at her friend.

Quinn had a look of disbelief on her face, how could Santana come out and just tell her, but she was crucified for knowing. It's been no secret as to who Santana Lopez's family is but she has been very tight lipped about them.

"So you know who she is? You're not freaking out about it? I mean it's not really a big deal, but come on aren't you just a little bit excited?" She asked her friend who is looking at her in confusion.

"She is Santana Lopez and she owns the night club that we went to last night. I mean it's exciting, but it's nothing to tell the news about." Brittany shrugged off her friend.

That's not what Quinn was talking about to be exact, but ignorance is bliss. It's not her place to say anything and she is not going to say anything. It's Brittany's relationship and she is going to let her handle it. Santana entered the dance studio with an air of confidence about her, that commanded attention when she walked into a room and boy did Quinn give it to her. The Latina smiled at her friend and made her way over to where they were standing.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked looking at Quinn.

Brittany turned around at the familiar voice, "No, you're not interrupting we were just finishing up for the day. What are you doing here? I thought you were having dinner with your father." She crinkled her nose a little bit.

"Lunch was kind of cut short, so I decided to come see how you were." She smirked.

The blonde smiled, "Well I am glad to see you here. I actually couldn't wait to see you later on."

Quinn rolled her eyes, could they be anymore sickening? "I will take that as my cue to leave, I have to meet Rachel in a little bit she is taking me to go see the matinee show of Wicked. It was good seeing you again San, maybe the four of us can get together sometime." She turned and walked away leaving the two women alone.

"She is good at making exits." Brittany commented, Santana couldn't help but agree, "She has always been like that even when we were in high school. So are you free to go now?" She asked, looking around the studio.

"Let me grab my things and we can go. We have to stop by my apartment so I can change and stuff." Brittany called over her shoulder as she disappeared into a back room.

Santana used this time to look around the studio it wasn't anything over the top fancy it had a quaint feel to it. She looked at all the pictures on the wall mostly of Brittany with her dance troupe, a few performances; there were even a few pictures of her and Brittany Spears together and a few of her students putting on shows. One thing she knew about the blonde was that dancing had seem to be her life. She would have made an awesome addition to Glee club hell even the Cheerios, but Sue would probably give her hell for it though.

"I'm ready when you are." Brittany announced as she entered the room, bag and jacket in hand.

The brunette turned around, "I'm definitely ready." She smiled and walked to the door the blonde not too far behind her shutting the lights off as she went. Santana opened the door for her, and followed behind her closing it watching as Brittany locked the door. "My car is this way." She pointed directly to the left of them; Brittany's eyes went wide as she saw the silver Rolls Royce Phantom sitting there. She only dreamed of riding in one of those and today her dream was coming true.

Santana smiled, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get in?" She asked casually as she opened the passenger side door. "I'm definitely getting in." She smiled and walked over to the car getting in. Santana closed the door and walked around to the other side opening the door and getting in; she smiled at the blonde riding shot gun and started the car, "Which way to your apartment?"

The blondes mind went blank for a moment, "Up the street and around the corner. I'll let you know when we get there." Santana looked for oncoming traffic before pulling out into the street. "How long have you lived in New York?" She asked the blonde.

"I've been here now for about six years give and take a year. What about you, how long have you been in New York?" She asked glancing sideways at the brunette.

"About 3 years, I came here after I finished school in California. How long have you know Quinn? You two seem pretty close." She asked while they were sitting at a stop light, she swore under her breath. New York had the worst traffic ever.

This went unnoticed by Brittany, "I've known Quinn for about five, I met Rachel first and that is how I met Quinn and the three of us have been tight since then. Make a right here." She told the Latina. For some reason the blonde couldn't keep her eyes off the other woman, she was so confident and beautiful. She raked her eyes across the other woman's body and what she had on wasn't so bad either dark blue skinny jeans, a white shirt that came off her shoulder showing off her beautifully tanned skin and some black stiletto boots, she was definitely looking fierce.

"Now which way do I go?" She asked her passenger brining her out of her thoughts.

She tried not blush, "Right here, turn into the parking garage here." She pulled the car into the parking garage and drove around looking for a parking space. She found on at the very end where there wasn't any other cars. She didn't want anyone to hit her baby a gift from her dad for her twenty first birthday, she turned off the car. "We're here." Brittany got out of the car Santana following behind her enjoying the view of her ass. They stopped at the elevator waiting for it to make its descent down into the parking lot. Once the doors opened they both stepped in and watched the doors close.

"Now you have to excuse my apartment it's a little bit messy, Quinn and I don't have much time to clean it with our schedules and all." Brittany explained. Santana raised an eyebrow, "It's not super messy you know with dishes all over the place and clothes etc." The elevator stopped on the 19th floor, the doors opened and they both exited the elevator. "So you and Quinn live together? I thought she would live with her girlfriend." She questioned. They walked down the hallway until they stopped in front of a door; Brittany pulled out her keys and unlocked the door opening it.

"Well, they were living together at one point then they broke up. So I asked Quinn to stay with me and we became roommates, it seems to work better for her and Rachel right now. I don't mind because I enjoy the company." She walked into the apartment, the brunette following behind her closing the door and locking it. "This is it, home sweet home." She said dropping her keys on the hallway table.

"This is nice, very spacious and you have lots of light." Santana said entering the living room, it had lots of windows; the furniture was a light brown with traces of blue in the fabric and some white, with a blue brown and white area rug underneath a coffee table that sat in front of the couch. There was a love seat. A recliner and a few stick lamps in the corner. Santana wondered if the blonde had decorated it herself.

"That's one of the reasons I love this apartment, because of all the light. Do you want something to drink?" She asked coming out of the kitchen.

Santana licked her lips, "No thanks, I'm good. I thought you said your apartment was messy. If having a few magazines out of place on the couch, then this is the cleanest mess I have ever seen." She quipped.

Brittany couldn't stop staring at Santana's lips all she wanted to do was go over there and kiss her senseless. That is all she could really think about during her dance classes, the softness of the other woman's lips and how they tasted of strawberry, she wondered if other parts of her tasted like strawberry as well.

"Y..Yeah." Was all the blonde could manage to get out a blush forming on her cheeks, she felt like an idiot. Santana looked at her and smirked, "Deep thoughts over there? I see the steam coming from your head."

She crinkled her nose a little, "I don't have steam coming from my head, that's impossible. Besides that only happens in cartoons and this is real life." She answered.

Santana started laughing at her; it was just too cute, "I mean, what are you thinking about so hard over there?" She asked

"How much I want to kiss you." She answered, covering her mouth afterwards and closing her eyes. She could not believe she just said that, she has never been that blunt before in her life. Santana chuckled a little bit at the girl's cuteness and how flustered she was. She wanted to kiss her again too again and again and again.

"I'm standing right here, come and kiss me." She walked over to where the blonde was standing their lips only centimeters apart. Brittany licked her lips closing the distance between them pressing her lips softly against the other woman's" _"Her lips still tasted like strawberry, but with a hint of salad dressing." _She thought as the kiss deepened between them.

**This chapter didn't come out like I wanted it to even after all the rewrites. I hope you enjoy it and yes they will actually go on their date in the next chapter. As always review and let me know what you think. New Glee tonight after the Super Bowl GO PACKERS!**


	7. Love Like Woe

Chapter 7

**Again I own nothing, just borrowing them for my little twisted fun **** Did you guys see "Silly Love Songs"? I loved seeing A LOT of Santana and the whole Brittany comforting her. I want to kill Lauren Zizes…no one puts a hand on Santana and how hot was she in the nurses uniform Ay Dios, I would love to be sick :)~ She always gets her revenge! I 3 Santana. The song is "Love Like Woe" by The Ready Set…I don't own them or the song either.**

Santana broke the kiss causing a moan of sadness from Brittany, she pulled back and looked into blue eyes, "As much as I love to stand here and kiss you to death, we do have a date today and you need to get changed." Brittany pouted a little bit.

"Alright fine, but only because we are going to see ducks. What should I wear?" She asked, really not knowing what to wear.

"Just wear something that is comfortable for you." She told the blonde as she sat down on the couch. Brittany came over and kissed her on the cheek before running off to her bedroom. Santana shook her head and sat down on the couch, the last 24 hours have been crazy to say the most. She had her grand re-opening which was a success, met Brittany and fallen for her instantly, that is something she hasn't experienced before it was new to her. She felt bad about lying to the blonde though, her mom always told her not to start a relationship with lies and she started off with a lie about who she was. The Latina had managed to fly under the radar for the past few years, she really wasn't ready to be out in it again, then again Brittany probably wouldn't tell a soul she knew she would have to tell her eventually, before they get in too deep or Quinn tells her or she does a Google search.

Brittany stood in her closet in nothing but a towel trying to figure out what to wear, usually she doesn't have this problem but she wanted to make sure she looked amazing. She wished Quinn was here to help her with these things, but no she is was out with Rachel, she let out a sigh of frustration and pulled out a pair of black boot cut jeans that hugged her curves in all the right places and light blue camisole top with a matching button down sweater that goes along with it. She quickly got dressed and put on some black low heeled boots, she put on her diamond stud earrings, and charm bracelet. She grabbed her necklace and her purse and walked out of the room praying that she doesn't trip.

"I'm ready." She called out.

Santana smiled giving her the once over and she was very pleased with what she saw. "You look absolutely beautiful." She told her. Brittany felt a blush creeping up in her cheeks at the other woman's comment. "T-thanks." She stuttered slightly, "Would you help me with my necklace please?" She handed the brunette her necklace.

"Sure." She took the necklace from the other woman and put it around her neck. Brittany had lifted her hair up a little so Santana could fasten it around her neck; once it was fastened she put her hair down and turned to face the Latina beauty blue eyes meeting brown.

"Hi" She said shyly.

"Hi" Santana replied softly, "You ready to go?" She asked.

"Of course let me grab my purse." Brittany grabbed her purse and they were out the door, locking it behind them. Santana took Brittany's hand in hers and led them to elevator, once in the doors closed and took them to the parking garage.

"You like ducks huh? I saw quite a few figurines sitting around the living room." She asked breaking the silence.

"I love them, when I was little I asked my parents for one but they said no ducks are not meant to be pets. Made me sad, but my grandparents had a farm and they had a pond and ducks would come and they were my pets." She explained hoping that Santana did not find her lame.

Santana raised an eyebrow at her, "That has got to be the cutest thing I have ever heard, a little weird but cute." She winked causing the blond to blush again. The elevator stopped and they got out walking hand and hand to the car like it was the most natural thing in the world. There were a few people who were looking at them, but they didn't care they were in their own little world. When they got to the car Santana unlocked the car via remote and opened the door for Brittany, "Hop in." She waited until Brittany got in the car before closing the door after her. She made her way to the car and got in putting on her seat belt, closing the door and putting the car in reverse. Once out in the street she started driving turning on the radio when her favorite song came on by The Ready Set, she started singing along.

_I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable_

_But I'm finding out loves unreliable_

_I'm giving al I got to make you stay_

_Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

Santana kept singing along, not noticing that Brittany was watching her smiling. This was one of her favorite songs as well she choreographed a routine to this for the four and five year olds she taught. She was falling in love with Santana's voice.

_Cause you're pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard_

_Something like a sunset, oh you're a shooting star_

_And I might drive myself insane_

_If those lips aren't speaking my name_

_Cause I got some intuition,_

_Or maybe I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission_

_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_

_(How) could I say no?_

They were at a stop light and Brittany couldn't help but sing along with other woman on the chorus.

_She's got a love like woe_

_Whoah-oh-oh-oh_

_Girls got a love like woe _

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Cause you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong, then you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense,_

_Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again_

They looked at each other and started laughing as the song continued on in the background. "You have an amazing voice it's like wow." The blonde complemented her. She started blushing a little bit, "I know, I'm glad you think so though. I was in glee club back in high school, we were kind of cool some of us anyways, the others pretty much got slushy facials from the football team." She told her.

Brittany looked at her, "Slushy facials? Sound cold and not fun, why though?" She asked.

Santana pulled her car into the car park and stopped the car, "The glee club was at the bottom of the social hierarchy, pretty much it was for losers." She turned off the car and looked at the woman sitting next to her with a confused look on her face.

"But you were in glee and Quinn was too, did that make you losers too?" She asked.

She smirked, "No, because we were members of the Cheerios and the only reason why we were there was because our coach Sue Sylvester wanted us to spy and bring down the glee club. There were three of us Quinn, me and Ashley we were known as The Holy Trinity." Santana explained using air quotations around Holy Trinity. This got a laugh from the other woman.

"Who gave you the nickname The Holy Trinity?" She asked out of curiosity as they got out of the car. Santana locked the doors and looked at her date, "Rachel freakin' Berry. She didn't like us back then. I wasn't too crazy about her either."

Santana popped the trunk and pulled out a basket followed by a blanket and Brittany closed the trunk looking at her, "We're going on a picnic? I've only been with my family and a few of my cousins." She told her.

"Well now is your chance to officially have one without family involved." She smiled as they made their way over to the park. They settled on an area that wasn't too far from the lake, where Brittany could have a view of the ducks. The blondes face lit up like a kid at Christmas when she was them wading along in the water.

"Can I feed them San?"

The Latina pulled some bread out of the basket, "You can do whatever you like, today is all about you." She handed her the bread and watched as she went towards the water giving the ducks pieces of bread. Most people probably would have found it a little childish and probably out of the ordinary, but for Santana she found it unique and made her fall even more. She spread the blanket out and took the contents out of the basket.

Brittany was having the time of her life feeding the ducks, she wasn't aware of anything going on around her she didn't notice that Santana had come up behind her. "Having fun Britt?" She asked softly.

"Yes I am, so far it's been the best day ever." She beamed. Santana took her hand, "Are you hungry? I have a lot of food over there." She pointed to the blanket in a little secluded area.

"I am so hungry I can eat a horse." She followed behind the Latina plopping down on the blanket noticing the plates and the different containers with food from salad, to fruit, breadsticks and spaghetti with meatballs.

"Wow San, this is beautiful! How did you know that spaghetti was my favorite food in the whole wide world?"

"Actually I didn't, I just took a chance. Come on let's eat before the food gets cold." They started fixing their plates and eating, sharing little glances here and there like two little school girls sharing a secret.

"So B, you have a little bit on me; tell me a little bit about you." She asked between bites of food.

Brittany bit her lip trying to find something to interesting to tell, she really didn't have much at all really, "I have a little sister her name is Melissa, she is a couple of years younger than me. I really don't know how old she is. I've been dancing since I was a little girl first ballet, and eventually hip hop and I wasn't the sharpest tool in the crayon box." She said off handedly.

"I think its sharpest tool in the shed Britt." She corrected her, regardless of what she thought of herself or others for that matter the blonde was perfect just the way she was.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Santana stopped eating and looked down at her plate then back at the blonde, "I have one brother, he is a lawyer down in Atlanta. I had another brother, but he was killed in an accident when I was younger. I'm the youngest and the only girl." She finished up her little story.

Brittany looked at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry about your brother, I wish I had one. The only girl, I bet you were treated like a princess."

The brunette nodded, "You have no idea." Was her response, she was treated like a princess and then some. They finished eating lunch with little conversations here and there; to be honest they were really enjoying the company of each other. They were lost in their own little world where no one else really mattered except for the one blonde and the one brunette and it wouldn't have been any other way. Santana and Brittany finished eating and put everything back in the basket.

"Let's go take a walk." The smaller woman suggested, she got up and reached a hand out to the other woman.

Brittany smiled, "I would definitely like that." She took her hand and got up with the help of Santana. They linked pinkies and began walking looking out at all the people who were there, that is one thing Santana really loved, to people watch. She liked to see how people react in different environments, that's how you really get a chance to learn about a person and it's not scripted. She kept glancing at Brittany and how the sun reflected off her hair giving her a little glow.

"Do you have to work tonight?" She asked bringing Santana out of her internal thoughts.

She smirked, "Damn, you trying to get rid of me already? I'm hurt." She put her free hand over her heart pretending to be hurt.

Brittany's eyes widened in shock, "No, no I don't want to get rid of you. I don't want to keep you from getting your sleep that's all honest."

"I understand Britt, but I took today off. Just because I am the owner of the club, doesn't mean I have to be there all the time. I occasionally fill in if a bartender is sick. I come in and take care of the books, make sure everything is paid and taken care of. I have my second and third in command which would be Finn and Puck they handle things in my absence and if they didn't I would kick their asses from here to Mexico and back." She said half seriously and half-jokingly.

Brittany sighed in relief, "I…I'm glad I don't want this day to end." She spotted an ice cream cart, "San can we get some ice cream please?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, we can get some ice cream; it's a good day for it." They walked over to the ice cream man she motioned for the blonde to go first, "I would like a red, white, and blue popsicle please." She asked nicely. He handed it to her, "And what about you little lady?" He gestured to Santana. "I would like a snow cone please." He searched and handed one to her.

"That will be $3.50 total ma'am."

Santana pulled out her wallet and gave him a five dollar bill, he was about to give her back her change when she said, "Keep the change and have a nice day." She told him as they walked off hand in hand with their ice cream.

"That was really nice of you San, not many people will do that well not in New York anyways." She said in between licks of her popsicle, Santana was watching her rather intently.

She bit and sucked a little of the juice off of her snow cone, "Well, he looked like he needed it. Besides it's important to give back to those who may have less than you and you get good karma. You know what they say? What goes around comes around." Brittany couldn't help but be more intrigued by this woman not only was she educated, she owned a night club, had a killer personality, and looks to match.

Santana looked at her, "Do I have something on my face?" She asked, touching her face as she asked.

"No you don't have anything on your face silly; I was just looking at how beautiful you are. You want a taste of my ice cream?" She asked tenderly.

She blushed ten shades of red, "Thanks, of course I would." Brittany brought it up to her mouth for her to taste, the brunette stuck out her tongue and licked it a little bit enjoying the taste of it. When she was younger, she didn't really have simple pleasures like this; her mom always told her little ladies didn't eat ice cream on a stick always in a bowl. The devil got into Brittany and she licked the other side of the popsicle their tongues touching lightly as they did so. They were enjoying their popsicle make out session, but Santana became aware of one thing, her snow cone had melted and it started dripping down her arm.

"What in the hell?" She asked in annoyance, this was so embarrassing to her. Brittany gave her some napkins that she had gotten from the ice cream cart.

Brittany couldn't help but laugh as she thought of Katy Perry's "California Gurls" she started singing, "California girls are unforgettable, daisy dukes, bikinis on top, sun kissed skin so hot we'll melt your popsicle oh oh oh." Santana couldn't help but laugh at this, the blonde just made everything better, so she couldn't stay mad.

"I am so glad you find this funny, but yes we are so hot to melt a popsicle or even a snow cone." She made light of the situation now that she thought about it wasn't so bad.

They walked hand in hand back to where their picnic stuff was and sat down this time Santana was sitting in between Brittany's legs laying her head on the other woman's shoulder while Brittany had her arms around Santana's waist.

"So there was duck feeding, food eating, ice cream loving and now relaxing. What do you want to do after this? We can go back to yours or you can come to mine, it's whatever you want." She told her date.

"I think that we should go back to mine for now and then later we can go to yours. If Quinn and Rachel come back to the apartment tonight, I don't want to be there you can hear everything. Do you think I enjoy hearing oh my god I need you to fuck me." She shook her head laughing.

Santana turned her head to look at her, "Q and dwarf? Wow, if I remembered correctly dwarf was as pure as driven snow and wouldn't dare say things like that. It's always the quiet ones you have to look out for." She commented.

"Was she that bad in high school?" She asked.

"She was worse back then and don't let me get started on Quinn we'll be here all day."

"You know one of these days I'm going to have to hear these stories of you, Q and Rachel. They sound too good to be true." The blonde said wrapping her mind around everything.

The brunette smirked, "Believe me they are. Quinn never mentioned anything about her high school years?"

Brittany let out a sigh, "She does from time to time but it's different to hear from someone else other than her and Rachel."

They returned to the comfortable silence that they once had, Brittany started rubbing circles on Santana's stomach lightly through her clothing, causing her to laugh a little. Today had been a good day for the both of them hopefully one that neither one of them will ever forget.

"The sun is setting I think it's time for us to go." Santana suggested as the sky had shades of pink, orange, blue and purple. She got up kissing the other girl on the cheek and held out her hand for her to take it. They helped each other up and gather their things and headed to the car.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, added it as a favorite etc. I'm already working on the next chapter and we'll have the Holy Trinity plus Rachel together. I know this is AU but I am using a little bit of the story line from the series to give Santana, Quinn and Rachel some history. **


	8. Secrets, Secrets, Secrets

Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, it gives me a serious happy…you guys rock! This chapter mentions a little bit of Quinntana and everything else. I'm working on another story as well, but this one is going to still be my baby…now on to the story**

The two ladies entered Brittany's apartment and closed the door behind them. "Quinn are you home?" She called out into the apartment. Quinn had stopped her make out session with her girlfriend. She swore under her breath she didn't know that her friend was going to be home so early.

"Yeah, me and Rachel are in the living room." She called back, looking at Rachel while she was straightening out her clothes and hair.

"Are you decent? I brought Santana home with me." She continued as they walked further into the apartment, Santana not too far behind. They stopped when they saw Rachel and Quinn sitting on opposite sides of the couch, like they've been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Very smooth." Santana smirked. Rachel stood up, "Santana so good to see you again, you're still looking gorgeous as always." She gave the Latina a hug which she returned, "Thanks man han-I mean Rachel you look good yourself." She broke the hug and looked over at Quinn who was watching the scene in disbelief; Santana sent a wink her way. She broke the hug, "So what brought you to New York?" She asked.

Rachel went to sit down by Quinn on the couch and Santana sat next to Brittany on the love seat. "One word, Broadway, I am aspiring to be in one of the greatest shows ever produced." The little diva answered.

"I see that you haven't gotten over that dream yet. So how is that going for you?" Santana asked, trying to act like she cared.

The brunette glared at her, "It is going fine thank you, I have been in a couple of shows off Broadway, but other than that it's been going quite alright." She responded flipping her hair over her shoulder.

The brunette shook her head, she was still the same way she was in high school, well in Rachel's world some things might not ever changed. She looked over to Quinn who looked back at her as if they were having some sort of silent conversation between themselves. Brittany saw this and was wondering what two was up with those; she decided to get the conversation started.

"San had told me today that you, her and some other girl Ashley I think was known as the Holy Trinity." She brought up wanting to more know about that.

Quinn shook her head at this, "S, have you been telling stories about our high school days?" She raised an eyebrow at her.

"I told her a little bit but not a lot, it didn't hurt anything." She responded with a smirk.

"Actually their nickname was The Unholy Trinity." Rachel corrected the blonde, she couldn't believe that she came up with that name for them at the time, but they were just so mean to her and other people.

"Why did you call them that? I'm pretty sure that it wasn't that bad." Quinn and Santana laughed at this and Rachel just shook her head. They were going to have a long night full of stories and stuff. This was going to prove to be very interesting.

"They were downright evil; they ordered slushy attacks on anyone who was beneath them. They thought they were hot stuff because they were Cheerios; Quinn was especially bad because she was head Cheerio. Santana was the HBIC and Ashley was just there." She finished.

Brittany looked between Santana and Quinn, "I really can't imagine that. Quinn you seem so nice and down to earth and the same could be said about you too San." The 2/3 of The Unholy Trinity looked at each other and laughed, Brittany had no idea just how bad they really were. The best thing about it was the fact that everybody feared them.

The brunette looked at the blonde sitting next to her, "That was high school Britt, we grew up and changed well at least I did anyways." She finished.

"Oh my God do you remember when we were in glee club and the hot new dentist had come in and Santana was drooling over him." Quinn mentioned "What did you say exactly San?" The Latina gave her a death glare; she was definitely going to get her back for that one.

"Ms. Pillsbury introduces us to a dentist his name was Dr. Carl, he looked like Uncle Jesse from Full House. So I told him he was the finest dentist I have ever seen and he was like thanks he gets that a lot. Then I said seriously you can drill me anytime." She tried to keep from laughing, but wasn't successful Rachel was laughing too. Brittany didn't quite get what the big deal was, but obviously it must have been an inside joke.

Quinn finished up the story, "Ms. Pillsbury was like SANTANA! It was so fucking funny." She said catching her breath, everyone tried to keep a straight face that day but it was hard.

"No what about the time Mr. Shue was sick and Rachel tried to take over the class and she was talking about naming songs that we would like for her to sing and sectionals. Santana had enough and she was about to attack poor Rachel it took a whole lot of us to hold her back." The blonde looked at Rachel smirking. "I was really scared she had me running out of the classroom, I can't help it if I had the voice that carried the whole glee club." She replied.

Santana rolled her eyes at this she was still the same person from back in high school, but she was a little worse now. She looked over at Brittany who kept smiling and laughing as Quinn kept telling stories about their high school days. One story that she hoped didn't get out was the one about the two of them, sure they were frenemies but there were benefits as well a lot of damn benefits. The locker room and Sue's office had seen quite a little bit of action those four years, it really didn't mean anything it was just sex, but Quinn could bring her off like it was nobody's business.

"S, what is the weather like where you are?" Quinn threw a pillow at the Latina missing her by a few inches.

"Well Q, wouldn't you like to know." She replied rolling her eyes.

Brittany squeezed her leg a little causing her to whimper a little bit, "Be nice, besides we are ordering pizza and I wanted to know what you like on yours." She was about to answer when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket she looked at it and saw it was a text from Puck.

"_Did you fuck her yet?"_

She shook her head at him; everything was about sex when he is involved.

"_Not that it's any of your business…no I didn't fuck her now leave me alone."_

She turned and looked at Brittany, "Sorry about that, that was my royal pain in the ass Puck." Quinn's head snapped up when she heard his name. They dated briefly in high school; he cheated on Santana with her. That was the biggest mistake of her life and she wished that she could take it all back fucking him was the downfall of her and Santana's friendship.

"Wait Puck is here?" She asked curiously.

"He has been here for about the same amount of time I have, he's my right hand man. You know how we do." She gave her trademark smirk.

"Okay, Rachel and I are going to go get those pizza's to give you two a little alone time. I'm going to get a veggie lovers pizza, a pepperoni pizza, and a chicken and bacon pizza. We'll also get a few drinks as well." She grabbed Rachel's hand pulling her off the couch she grabbed her purse and keys before making a hasty exit out the door with the little brunette following behind her.

Brittany looked at Santana, "That was more than a little weird. What was up with that?" She asked. She noticed the subtle glances that the blonde and brunette were giving each other whenever something was mentioned. She was more than a little curious about the nature of Santana's and Quinn's relationship, she noticed it a little at the coffee shop too but she didn't pay it any mind, maybe it's because they have such a history together. Rachel had looked a little uncomfortable as well; something was definitely up with those two.

Santana was trying to get her thoughts together she didn't know who to tell this woman that her and Quinn were screwing each other's brains out in high school. It was in the past and that is where she wanted to keep it, but her grandmother always told her "The past will always show up when you least expect it to." At this point in time her grandmother was absolutely right, she had to face up to it.

"B…Quinn and I we had a complicated relationship it was more love/hate than anything. We were friends, but we were also trying to one up each other she thought she was hot shit because she was captain of the Cheerios and always felt the need to make it known you know? There was a point in time where we were lovers well friends with benefits, she was my first girl and she took my virginity. As far as the whole thing with Puck, I dated him and then she dated him and the rest is history." She looked over at Brittany who was sitting there in disbelief; she would have never guessed that in a million years.

"Thanks for being honest with me that explains some things. Do you still have feelings for her? I mean she was your first." She asked, not because she felt threatened by the other woman, but because she didn't want to get hurt not only that she wanted Santana's whole heart, not just half.

Santana took Brittany's hand in hers, "I don't have any feelings for her at all, and it's strictly friendly. Anyways Berry would probably be all over my ass like an annoying little puppy and I have my eye on one particular blonde right now." She smirked.

Brittany smiled and cocked her head to the side, "That's me right?" She asked sweetly. Santana leaned in a little bit their lips barely touching, "The one and only." She whispered. The blonde smirked, "That's what I'm talking about." She pressed her lips against the Latinas in a sensual yet chaste way. They continued their kiss Santana running her tongue lightly across Brittany's bottom lip causing her to moan softly, she trailed her fingers along Santana's back as their tongues fought for dominance. Brittany had pushed her back on the arm of the love seat draping her body half on the other woman. Santana moved her hands underneath Brittany's shirt ghosting touches on her back causing her to shiver a little bit at this. They were so caught up that they didn't even here the door open.

Rachel and Quinn had entered the apartment with the pizza's and drinks, "We're ba-whoa!" Rachel stopped in her tracks causing Brittany and Santana to break apart like they were just caught by their parents making out.

"Hi…you guys weren't gone that long." Brittany said with a smile. "You always have the worst possible timing every Berry." Santana huffed, like someone had stolen her favorite toy. Quinn put the pizza's down on the table. "Don't blame her; we can't help it if you two have hormones like two repressed teenagers." She quipped earning a glare from the other blonde.

"I for one think that it's good to do it in a room where no one is around to accidently walk in on you, say like the bedroom." She commented this received a scoff from Brittany, "Please, like I haven't walked in on you two getting naughty on this exact chair." Santana jumped off the chair like it was touched by lepers.

"Oh what the hell? I do not want to sit on the chair where Q and hobbit were getting fucked on cause that is just sick." She frowned in disgust. Yes living room sex was hot, but not when other people are involved.

Quinn glared at her trying not to make a comment. It wasn't like she was a stranger to Quinn; they used to go at it like two rabbits in heat especially after a really hard cheerleading practice. She had to admit Santana was the best she ever had the woman was a goddess in bed especially for someone who was inexperienced like she was.

Brittany grabbed her hand, "It's alright San, I had the couches cleaned the other day so you're good. If you don't want to sit on the couch, you can always sit on my lap." She winked and pulled Santana on her lap. The raven haired beauty wasn't complaining she looked at the blonde with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I'm hungry, I don't know about you guys but the pizza is going to get cold and I really could care less about microwaving it, so let's eat." The smaller brunette declared taking out a slice of pizza and eating it. Everyone grabbed a slice of pizza and began eating Quinn had poured everyone a glass of wine, not exactly a great pairing but hey they were semi eating Italian.

"So I want to know how you and Rachel here got together, because if I remember correctly you said something about not liking her and how you wanted to punch her every time she opened her mouth." Santana asked between bites of pizza.

Brittany was laughing, "Oh my god really? Damn Quinn, were you that much of a bitch back then?"

Quinn just rolled her eyes, "Well Satan if you must know we reconnected on Facebook and we established a friendship, which lead to us being together. It really wasn't that hard, I mean even though she can still be a little self-centered, she had redeeming qualities." She answered. Rachel kissed her on the cheek, "You see why I love this woman."

Brittany and Santana looked at each other and just started laughing. It was hard to see Rachel and Quinn together like that especially after the whole Quinn/Finn/Rachel situation, which was a disaster waiting to happen or in Santana's mind a hot damn mess.

"I think that is so sweet." The blonde gushed while sipping her glass of wine.

"Trust me B; there was a whole lot of drama behind everyone in glee club. Like when Puck decided that he was in love with this girl named Lauren Zizes and Santana got so jealous she actually started a fight with her. She tried to be all gangsta, what is it you said San?" Quinn looked at her with her queen bitch smirk.

Brittany looked at her intently waiting for her to answer, "I told her I was from Lima Heights Adjacent, you know the wrong side of the tracks." She shook her head at the memory; she got her ass handed to her that day.

"Lauren threw her around like she was a rag doll; I mean she literally wiped the floor with her." Rachel continued laughing while she did it that was actually the best day ever. Santana deserved it especially after being such a bitch to her and everyone else.

"Coach Bieste had to pick her up and threw her over her shoulder to take her to the nurse's office and Santana was still running her mouth." Quinn finished.

"I told her that's how we do it in Lima Heights. Now keep in mind Lauren was a big girl and I thought I could take her, I just wanted to up my street cred you know?"

Brittany looked at her in confusion, "You dated Puck? I just thought you guys were really good friends." She looked at Quinn, "Didn't you say that you once dated a guy named Puck too?" She asked the blonde.

The Latina and Quinn exchanged a look, "Yeah I dated Puck too, only because he dated Santana." She admitted. Rachel raised her hand, "I kissed him to get back at Finn for sleeping with Santana and then lying to me about it." She finished lamely. Brittany just looked between the two in disbelief, she couldn't believe what she just heard, and the secrets just kept coming.

"Did any of you ever date outside of this glee club, because it sounds like you three committed gleecest in one of the worst ways possible."

No one was able to answer that question; they've all done things that they weren't particularly proud of to each other and other people. Looking back over it all it definitely wasn't worth it but it sure was a hell of a lot of fun.

"It was high school B everyone did stupid shit back then. I'm pretty sure you and your friends did too and if you said you didn't then I know you would be lying." Quinn told her.

The Dutch girl looked at her, "We weren't as bad as you guys, we pulled pranks here and there but we didn't sleep with each other's boyfriends and all the stuff that you guys did." She commented not meeting Santana's eyes.

The room fell silent, no one knew what to say after that each one was reflecting on what had just happened, it didn't turn out the way either one of them had planned. Rachel not liking the silence decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Although we did those things to each other all those years ago, we have forgiven each other and moved on. We were in high school and we didn't know any better, but we've become better for it at least I think we have." She finished.

Santana just looked at her and shook her head, she had forgotten how long winded the brunette could be when she was trying to explain things. It was annoying as all hell, but it made man hands who she is.

"I want to know how you two hooked up. Because B over there didn't have any intentions of hooking up with anyone, she just wanted to have fun." The ex-head cheerleader took control of the conversation.

"She seduced me." Was Santana's reply, this earning a laugh from everyone in the room.

Brittany slapped her on the leg, "I did not seduce you, I noticed her at the bar when I got everyone drinks she was beautifully hot. So I decided to seek her out, you know to see what she was about."

Santana took that as her queue to finish, "So Puck called me on the phone telling me she was looking for me. We talked for a little bit in the upstairs area and then we shared a dance a very sexy one at that." She sent a wink over to Brittany, "I got the digits and here we are, end of story."

They continued eating the pizza and finishing up the two bottles of wine Santana had gotten off of Brittany's lap and was now sitting on the chair with her legs on her lap and Brittany was rubbing them lightly with her fingers. Rachel had her head on Quinn's shoulder playing with her hair lightly, a picture of bliss. Santana was in her own little world, she was quite comfortable with Brittany and she didn't have to put up a charade for her. She could see herself being with the blonde for the long run which is something she has never thought about before; she was always about living in the moment. Who would have thought that this one person could have changed it all, she didn't want this night to end.

"Guys it's almost 1 am." Quinn's voice broke the silence.

Santana looked at her phone, "Yeah it is getting pretty late, I should get going." She looked at Brittany, who looked at her a little sullenly.

"Why don't you sleep over, so that way you don't have to drive all the way to your apartment, that way we could have breakfast in the morning." She suggested, not wanting the woman to go home.

"Brittany makes killer pancakes she puts IHOP to shame." The other blonde commented. "Besides, it will give us a chance to you know hang out a little bit more. I mean if that's what you want to do." She gave Brittany a thumbs up sign when Santana wasn't looking.

The brunette looked at Brittany, it did make sense to stay because she was tired and didn't feel like driving home this late at night plus she would get to be with Brittany some more. There was definitely an upside to staying over.

"Sure, why not? I don't have anything to sleep in or wear for tomorrow, but it's cool." She answered.

Quinn piped up, "You can wear something of mine, I'm pretty sure you and I still wear the same size. Come with me." She got off the chair leaving a dozing Rachel behind. Santana kissed Brittany's cheek and followed the blonde into her room.

The blonde was looking in her drawer for some pajamas for the other woman, "You know I never stopped thinking about you after all these years."

Santana raised an eyebrow at this, "What?" She looked at Quinn through her mirror.

She pulled out some pajama pants with little hearts on them and a t-shirt handing them to her, "I haven't stopped thinking about you. I've always wondered how you were and if you were okay. You know if I would ever see you again, that kind of stuff." She answered.

All of a sudden it felt like the room had become so much smaller, "What are you getting at Q? We were always trying to one up each other and yes we had amazing sex on occasion, but that was it. We both got off on it and went our separate ways." She took the clothes and turned to walk out the door.

"It was more than just sex to me S, just thought you should know that." She called after her.

Santana turned around and looked at her, "Don't give me that bull shit Q, that's all it ever was. You didn't give a flying fuck about anyone but yourself." She walked off leaving a stunned Quinn in her wake.

Brittany was sitting on the couch waiting for Santana to come back, "Hey you. Was Quinn able to find you some clothes?" she asked. Santana held out the folded clothes, "Yeah she did, hearts not my thing but its way better than sleeping in your bra and panties for now anyways." She smirked.

They went into Brittany's room and closed the door behind them; Santana was looking around at the room while the blonde was changing her clothes. There was a queen sized, pewter canopy bed with sheer curtains against the far right wall. There were two night tables with the same kind of metal coloring as the bed; there were a couple of pictures of Brittany in various stages of life on the walls. Sitting on her dresser was a big stuffed duck holding a heart, which she thought was cute, the room screamed Brittany. She had changed into her night clothes and sat on the bed admiring the room. The blonde came back into the room and lay down on the bed, "Are you going to sleep sitting up?" She asked coolly.

Santana let out a small laugh, "No I'm not. I was waiting for you to come back before I lie down, don't want to fall asleep on you just yet." Came her reply as she laid down next to the woman.

"You can come closer you know. I don't bite unless you want me too." She told the brunette her eyes full of mischief.

She bit her lip and moved closer to the blonde until there was no space between them, "Is this better for you?" She asked. "Definitely better, I want to finish what we started earlier tonight." She leaned in and kissed her passionately. Santana knew that there wasn't going to be any real sleeping tonight.

**A/N: I had re-written this chapter like 7 times (I'm a perfectionist). I thought this chapter turned out a lot better than what I had before. Feedback is of course appreciated let me know what you think.**

**A/N 2: Never mind, I don't want to give away the element of surprise *evil laugh***


	9. Morning Madness

Chapter 12

**Thanks you for the wonderful reviews you guys are the best….**

Brittany was the first to wake as sunlight filtered through her curtains casting a soft glow within the room; she looked over to the sleeping woman next to her. She took the time to really look at the woman who had enchanted her so she was beautiful sleeping as she was when she was awake. Her hair was cascaded on the pillow and a couple of strands had fallen into her face, she lightly moved them out the way to keep from waking her up. She got up out the bed and made her way to the door; she opened it and walked out closing it softly behind her not wanting to disturb her guest. She walked over to the kitchen and saw that Quinn was already in there and she had made coffee.

"Good morning Q." She greeted the other blonde sleepily. "Morning B, you're up early usually you're not out the bed before 8." She commented, which was true on Sundays they both usually slept in until about 9, but something about this day was different they really couldn't put their finger on it but it was nice. Quinn poured her a cup of coffee and handed it to her which Brittany took without hesitation.

"How did you and Santana sleep last night?" She sat down on one of the barstools. "I have never slept better and Santana is still sleeping I swear she does not move when she is sleep, I had to check and make sure that she was still breathing."

Quinn was no stranger as to how the brunette slept, as many sleepovers they had growing up Santana literally slept like the dead. There were sometimes though when she would just like to cuddle which she had no problem with. In a way she was kind of jealous of the other woman because she was able to sleep next to her and wake up with her.

"She has always been like that. So when are you going to get started on those fabulous pancakes? It seems like forever since I had them." She looked over at her fellow blonde.

Brittany put her cup down on the counter, "In a few minutes, geez you act like Rachel doesn't feed you." She teased. Quinn glared at her, "She feeds me more than just food, but you don't need to know that." She teased back earning a smack on the arm from the taller blonde.

"Santana told me last night that you were her first, is that true?" She asked never taking her eyes off of the other woman. "I was her first I took her V card, it just happened we started making out after homecoming." Brittany put her hand up, "You're going into details and I don't want to know. Do you still have feelings for her?" She asked.

Quinn looked down at her coffee mug; she didn't know how to quite answer that question. She still had feelings for the Latina, they weren't as strong as before but she still had them none the less. She didn't lie last night when she told her that she still thought about her and wondered how she was, and if she was honest with herself it was more than just sex for her. It hurt her somewhat to think that Santana thought that's all it was, when it really wasn't.

"I don't have feelings for her, she is just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less you have nothing to worry about." She rested her hand on top of her friends, "Now come on and let's get breakfast started there is no telling how long those two are going to stay sleep." She hopped down off the barstool Brittany doing the same and headed into the kitchen.

Santana woke up and noticed that the bed was empty, last night had been the first time in a long time that she had a really good night sleep. There was something about Brittany that just made it a little better. She sat up in the bed and her mind thought back to what happened last night between her and Quinn, it was a little strange, but it gave her some sort of satisfaction that the blonde still thought about her. After all Santana Lopez is pretty unforgettable, but she wondered what caused her to admit that to her, she didn't want to think about it and got out of the bed. She opened up the door and walked through the living room to the kitchen where she saw Quinn and Brittany in the kitchen getting ready to prepare breakfast.

"Morning guys." She greeted the two women. "Good morning San." They said in unison and started laughing.

"We have coffee over there if you want some." Brittany pointed to the coffee pot that had two extra cups sitting next to it. "No thanks, I'm not really a coffee person I prefer a latte but thanks anyways." She sat down on the barstool and watched them flutter about the kitchen.

"I'm going to make blueberry pancakes is that alright with you?" The taller blonde had asked her, "She's allergic to blueberries." Quinn answered looking at Santana they shared a small smile and Quinn went back to making the bacon.

"Well then pancakes without blueberries it is then." Brittany continued making the batter and put individual spoonful's on the griddle. Santana watched as she flipped them over as soon as they started to bubble a little.

"Do you normally have breakfast like this on a Sunday?" Santana asked out of curiosity. "Not really, normally it's coffee and a bagel or something quick. We save stuff like this for holidays, birthdays and for when we have company stay over." Brittany answered taking the pancakes off the griddle and putting them in a stack on a plate, she did this twice. "S could you watch over these last few pancakes, while I go to the bathroom? I would ask Quinn, but she always burns them."

Santana hopped off the stool and made her way into the kitchen, "For you of course." Brittany ran out of the kitchen leaving the brunette and other blonde alone. Quinn decided to use this moment to her advantage.

"San about last night." She started, but was stopped when the brunette put her hand up, "Save it Q, I really don't want to hear it right now." She said softly afraid of who might hear. Quinn moved closer to her which made the Latina's hair on her arms stand up. It had been a long time since they were this close to each other in a not so intimate way. The blonde moved in closer to whisper in her ear. This caused the brunettes breath to catch in her throat.

"You may be with Brittany and I may be with Rachel, but no matter what happens between you and her." She let that last part linger a little bit before continuing, "You will always belong to me and don't you forget it." She moved back looking at the other woman waiting for her response. Santana flipped the pancakes over, "I don't know what the hell your problem is, but news flash we are not together anymore and we won't ever be. I was never yours and you lost that right to me a long time ago so get over it already. Besides we're not in high school anymore, and you're no longer Queen Bitch." She replied lowly, taking the pancakes off the griddle and putting them on a plate. Quinn moved back a little and looked at her with a hardened stare, "Keep thinking that princess, you sealed your fate that night when I took your virginity. Didn't you learn anything in school when it comes down to me?" She smirked and backed off when she saw Brittany coming back towards the kitchen.

Santana just looked at her with an unreadable expression; this was not over by a long shot, "Is that all you have, the whole taking my virginity card? That doesn't mean shit and again we are no longer in high school." Quinn may have been queen bitch when they were in high school, but the Latina is the bigger bitch now. The blonde gave her a smug smile; she knew she got the best of Santana Lopez.

"No how about I am also the keeper of your secret, a really huge secret that could possibly rock Brittany's world and she may never look at you the same especially when obviously you told her a lie about who you really are." She finished ending all conversation.

"Looks good you two and the kitchen isn't on fire." She commented as she walked further into the kitchen and saw the pancakes and bacon on their perspective plates.

"Believe it or not, I am a very good cook. When I lived with my grandmother I always helped her cook and throughout the years I learned and picked up some things along the way. I can't have people cooking for me all the time, plus it's nice to be self-sufficient." Santana replied looking at the other blonde in front of her.

"I'm going to wake up Rachel so we can eat." She brushed lightly against Santana as she left the kitchen. Brittany saw this, but didn't say anything.

"Let's get this stuff on the table before it gets cold." The brunette suggested as she grabbed the plates of pancakes and bacon. Brittany got the glasses and the orange juice and brought them to the table. "San, could you look in the drawer by the refrigerator and get some silverware and the plates are in the cabinet above you. Please." She added.

Santana brought the plates and silverware to the table she noticed that Quinn and Rachel were sitting at the table, this was going to be an interesting morning. She sat down next to Brittany but she was sitting across from Quinn and Rachel was sitting across from Brittany.

"Good morning ladies, it's a very beautiful day outside one that shouldn't be wasted being inside all day don't you think? So what are everyone's plans? Quinn and I are actually taking a trip to the Hamptons today; you know to get away from the city for a little while." Rachel stated talking.

"I can't believe that you are still cheery in the morning? Wow I guess some things don't ever change." Santana commented, putting a couple of pancakes on her plate along with some bacon.

Rachel looked at her, "Let me guess you're still not a morning person." She asked the taller brunette.

Brittany laughed, "Well, we are definitely going to have to change that, because I love mornings." Rachel gave her a huge smile, "Someone who actually agrees with me on something."

"Well some of us are not naturally wound up like some other people. Geez Berry, you have all that energy and probably no way to burn it off." Santana looked pointedly at Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I'm not even going to go there with you right now."

They started eating and the first bite of pancake Santana was in heaven they were light, fluffy and melt in your mouth good. "Oh my God Brit these pancakes are the best thing that I have ever had in my mouth." Everyone laughed at this and Brittany whispered in her ear, "That's because you haven't tasted me yet." This caused Santana to blush leaving the other two women at the table wondering what was said.

Quinn was silently observing the two together they looked genuinely happy and Brittany hasn't been this happy in a really long time. Which to her was a good thing, she didn't like seeing her sad all the time and drifting from meaningless relationship to meaningless relationship. This brought her to Santana, she was a beauty and still a royal bitch but she had to admit she can bring the best and the worse out of people. Unfortunately for Quinn she usually brought more of the worse than the best, but that was the nature of their relationship when they got older. When they were younger they were always together laughing and telling each other secrets, but all that had changed. The brunette had always been beautiful, but now she is a knock out and in a way Quinn has always been jealous of her, but she wasn't going to let the other woman know. Santana was the best thing that ever happened to her and she fucked up royally by sleeping with Puck and Finn after she had slept with them.

"Santana how is your family? Last time I heard your father has acquired a large..Owww" She called out as Quinn kicked her under the table and gave her a death look. Brittany looked confused as always and looked at the brunette across from her.

"I'm sorry, but I've always liked her family they were nice to me when she wasn't. Besides it's not every day that we meet someone or socialize with someone who has a higher social status than anyone in the world. Well maybe not Queen Elizabeth, but you know what I mean." She finished earning two stares of really? And one stare of confusion. Rachel looked around at everyone and realized she said something she shouldn't have.

Brittany looked over at Santana then back at Quinn who put her hand over Rachel's mouth, "She owns a night club, yes that brings celebrity and all but she seems down to earth to me."

Santana just kept glaring at Rachel; this is one of the reasons why she did not want her to know because she couldn't keep a damn secret. All her life she has been able to keep a very low profile, the last thing she needed was her life in tabloids and all over news casts and paparazzi following her everywhere she goes. She escaped all of that and that's not who she was anymore at least that is what she was trying to tell herself.

"So Santana have you heard from Artie?" Quinn asked trying to change the subject; Santana sent her a nod of thanks.

"I talked to Artie the other day actually, he has his own wheel chair company he customizes them the way that people want them you know. Instead of pimp my ride, he pimps the wheelchair cause you know they have to ride in style." She answered.

"I know Artie he is the one who dated Tina but broke up with her because she cheated on him with Mike Chang." Brittany asked as she finished her breakfast. "Artie was in glee club with us." Santana answered. The blonde raised an eyebrow at this, "We did not sleep with him although Ashley did because he was just there and he wanted to make Tina jealous." She finished.

A light bulb went off in Brittany's head, "So you know Tina and Mercedes? Why didn't you say that when I introduced them the other night?" She asked.

Rachel coughed, "It's obvious that she doesn't want everyone to know how popular she really is, she likes to keep a low profile." Was Rachel's reply, Quinn kissed her on the cheek.

"Brittany, didn't you date Mike Chang for a little while?" Quinn asked trying to take the heat off of Santana.

The blonde smiled as Santana turned her head to look at her, "I dated him briefly, but I broke up with him because he just wasn't doing it for me." She answered honestly.

It wasn't a total lie Mike was a beard for her; she didn't want to come to terms with her sexuality at the time. To her denial wasn't just a river in Egypt for her but it was in her face. She was so in the closet that she found Narnia.

"That's okay B; we've all done it before in our lifetime." Santana got up from the table racing for her phone as it rang on the couch. She apologized, "Sorry I have to take this." She opened the door and stepped out on the balcony.

Quinn got up and started cleaning off the table while Brittany and Rachel talked quietly among themselves. "Rach, what did you mean when Santana had a social status that was up there with Queen Elizabeth?" She asked the brunette.

Rachel was put on the spot, she didn't know what to do if she told the truth then Santana and Quinn both would be pissed at her, if she lied then Brittany would be pissed at her because she knew and lied to her about it when she found out it wasn't a good situation at all.

"That is for Santana to tell you, it's not my place." She got up from the table and went into the kitchen with her girlfriend leaving a thoughtful Brittany behind. Something was up with Santana and she wants to find out what it is. Not that she didn't trust her, but something was definitely up and the three of them were acting pretty damn strange even for her. The Latina came back into the house and sat down next to Brittany. "Sorry about that, that was Finn he was telling me how everything went last night." She told her.

"Finn is here too?" Rachel asked clearly eavesdropping on the conversation between the two ladies.

"Yes Treasure Trail, Frankenteen is here too he is my left hand man. He watches out for Puck and make sure everything doesn't go to hell." She answered her clearly annoyed.

"Before you ask Brittany yes Finn is the same guy that Santana slept with, that Rachel dated and I dated him too, but we didn't sleep together." Quinn added. Santana put her hand over her face mortified.

Brittany laughed, "You guys are the funniest group of people. I may not be the sharpest tool in the crayon box but you three pretty much have been sleeping with each other, you guys are worse than Melrose Place."

Santana, Rachel and Quinn looked away in shame, to them it sounded logical but to someone else it might sound a little less than weird. It wasn't that they couldn't date outside of the whole glee club, they just chose not to. Rachel was the only exception because she dated Jesse St. James from Vocal Adrenaline, but Santana and Quinn knew that they used their statuses as the top two Cheerios to pretty much get whatever and whoever they wanted no questions asked.

"I really need to get going, I have a million things to take care of." Santana mentioned as she got up from the table and walked into Brittany's room, she wasn't alone because Brittany was right behind her.

"San?" She started as she closed the door behind them. "I don't want you to think I'm going to judge you because of your past. I don't care about all that all I care about is you and getting to know you as a person and who you are now. We've all done things that we're not proud of and want to put behind us sadly it's hard especially when you have people who run in the same social circles as you three do." She moved in closer behind the brunette wrapping her arms around her waist.

"It's not that B, I've done things that I am not too proud of. Maybe back then I would have been, but now not so much I can't deny any of it had happened and I can't take it back even if I wanted to. It made me who I am today and I can honestly say I'm not the same person I was 10 years ago." She moved Brittany's hand from her waist and started changing into her clothes.

"Santana? What was Rachel talking about when she mentioned something about you and Queen Elizabeth?" She asked blue eyes meeting brown through the vanity mirror.

"I…I will tell you in time okay? It's nothing bad I promise; let me take you out this evening you know away from here." She told the blonde.

Brittany let out a small sigh, "Okay that will be great! That doesn't let you off the hook missy." She told her in a mock stern tone.

"I know you won't. Now I have to go." She kissed Brittany softly on the cheek and left the room.

Brittany walked out of her room, "Quinn? Where is your lap top?" She yelled out.

Quinn and Rachel came running out into the living room, "Why? What's wrong?" Quinn asked out of concern.

"I'm about to do a Google search on Santana Lopez." She told her. Quinn and Rachel exchanged looks of _oh shit_. "Why are you going to do that? She's no one special just a club owner." Quinn tried to cover up the situation.

Brittany glared at her, "She is hiding something and you two talking in morose code just made it worse." Quinn rolled her eyes, "Morse code Brittany." She corrected her.

"You know maybe you should just let her tell you. What you see on Google may or may not be true, besides there could be like a lot of Santana Lopez's you know?" Rachel tried to reason with her.

The blonde sat there thinking about what her friend had said; maybe she got the wrong idea about Santana. How is she supposed to open up to her if she can't show that she can trust her? She is going to wait for Santana to tell her what she wants to know. The fiery Latina made her happy and feel good at the same time, she enjoyed waking up with her and watching her sleep, that is something that she could get used to. Although they have known each other for twenty four hours, to her it seemed like they have known each other a lifetime and that is something she really liked. There was no way she was going to let Santana _Fucking_ Lopez get away from her, she doesn't care how they do it in Lima Heights, they are in New York City and all bets are off.

Santana entered her penthouse apartment and put her keys down on the table by the door and took off she shoes before walking further into the apartment. She looked around and went into her room. She could really kill Quinn and man hands for mentioning something about everything, now Brittany was curious as to what is going on with her. It's not that she didn't trust Brittany, because she seems harmless, but it's the fact that she has fallen for her in a big way she doesn't want to open up her heart and let her in about her family and she ends up breaking her heart. That has happened to her many times before and she wasn't going to let it happen again. One thing she can say though is that blonde dancer is going to be the death of her.


	10. It's Now or Never

Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted it flatters me so but I would really like reviews better it feeds my muse and helps me to turn out my chapters faster. This chapter is my longest one to date…Enjoy**

Brittany was going through everything in her closet trying to figure out what to wear, Santana didn't say where they were going but she wanted to dress for whatever it is that they were going to do. She was excited as well as a little nervous, because she didn't know what to expect or what Santana was going to tell her. The blonde looked at the clock and saw that it was five minutes after two; Santana said she would be there at two-thirty. After six outfit changes she finally decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans, a black and white Aeropostale shirt and some black and white Chuck Taylors. She gave herself an appreciative look in the mirror and proceeded to put on some make-up, not a lot just a little to highlight her natural beauty and to bring out the color of her eyes. By the time she was finished it was two-thirty and her heart started pounding in her chest as she heard the doorbell chime.

Santana made it to Brittany's apartment building at two-fifteen but she sat in the car for a little while, because she didn't want to seem too eager or desperate that is one thing she is not. She kept looking at the clock to keep her mind from racing. Tonight was the night that she was going to tell Brittany everything, well not everything, she wanted to wait a little longer but since RuPaul practically let it slip out this morning she has no choice, she could continue lying while falling in love with the blonde or tell her the truth and just put it out there for what it is.

"Damn it to hell!" She yelled out in the car she wanted to strangle that little dwarf for almost outing her, everyone else has been pretty low key and down low about it which made it more bearable for her. With a sigh she opened up her door and got out she straightened out her clothes a denim mini skirt, her favorite grey and black boy toy shirt and a pair of ballet flats. She closed the door and locked it then made her way to the elevator. Once at the floor she walked down the hallway that would lead her to the blonde beauty that she couldn't get out of her mind since the first night they met. She took a deep breath to shake off her nerves and rang the doorbell, the door opened and there was Brittany looking as hot as ever.

"Looking good Britt." Santana gave the blonde her signature smirk, causing her to blush.

"Thanks you aren't looking to bad yourself." She complimented the other woman back looking her up and down in appreciation. She thought the brunette looked hotter today than she did yesterday.

"So you ready to go? We have a semi busy day today." She told her shyly looking around at everything except for the blonde standing in front of her.

Brittany grabbed her keys and purse, "I'm ready now." She closed and locked the door behind them and fell in to step with Santana as they walked down the hallway together. Without thinking they had linked their pinky fingers and made their way into the elevator. Once the doors closed behind them the blonde turned to the brunette, "What are we doing today?" She asked moving closer to the other woman.

Santana looked at her, "It's a surprise a nice one at that. Be patient and you will find out soon."

Brittany pouted a little, "Ok fine, but whatever it is I'm sure I will love it because it comes from you." The elevator doors opened and they both stepped out giggling like two school girls a couple of people walking by gave them strange looks especially Santana. They continued walking until they reached her car being the gentle woman she is, she opened the door for her date and waited until she got in before closing the door. She walked around to the other side and got in, "Seatbelts please, that's the rule of the car." She started up the car and pulled out of the garage.

"I didn't see pain in the ass and the hobbit; did they disappear into the forest?" She asked casually, trying not to show her nervousness.

"Don't you remember earlier this morning when Rachel said they were going to the Hamptons to get away for a while?" She reminded her lightly, putting her hand on top of Santana's lightly. "You don't have to be nervous; it's just me and you."

Santana couldn't help her nervousness she was just afraid about Brittany's reaction when she tells her the truth about who she really is. She is going to leave some things out because they are not important, hopefully the blonde won't take the news too bad and it won't change anything between the two of them. Brittany perked up as they pulled into a private airport, "We're going on a plane? I love to fly." She said excitedly.

Santana put the car in a parking space turning it off before turning to her blonde passenger, "Yes, we are and I'm glad you don't have a fear of flying." She kissed her cheek, "Come on lets go." She got out of the car and went to the other side to let Brittany out; they walked hand and hand towards the airplane hangar. The blonde's eyes went wide as she saw the G6; she's seen them on T.V. but never up close.

"San, is this your plane?" She asked in awe. Santana smiled at her, "Yes this is my baby, she gets me from here to there with no problems. The inside is much better than the outside." She grabbed her hand and made their way to the steps where they were greeted by a flight attendant.

"Lady Santana it's so good to see you again. Who is this pretty little lady?" She asked a little curious, it had been a long time since anyone other than family and friends had been on this plane, when the pilot told her that Santana was bringing a guest with her it surprised her because she was usually private about things.

"Martha, it's good to see you too and please stop with the whole Lady thing, I'm just Santana your little demon." She brought Brittany up front, "This is Brittany, she's a really good friend of mine." The attendant smiled knowing the meaning behind the words.

Martha smiled and reached out her hand to shake the blondes, "It's nice to meet you Miss Brittany; I hope you're not afraid to fly." She commented. Brittany finally found her voice, "It's nice to meet you too Martha. I...I don't have a fear of flying, I love planes." She smiled and looked at the Latina questioningly.

They boarded the plane and Brittany was in awe again at the inside of the plane, there were eight seats with tables in between, a full bar, two flat screen T.V's mounted on the wood paneling. There was even an iTouch docking station and the seats were cream colored, it was fit for a princess in her eyes of course.

"Wow S this is just wow…I don't know what to say but this is totally awesome!" She said excitedly. Santana just watched in silence as she watched the woman light up like a kid on Christmas morning. So far so good she thought to herself, the pilot came over the intercom telling them to take their seats and fasten their seatbelts, because they were getting ready to take off. The two women sat down beside each other and fastened their seatbelts.

"So where are we going? Is that a surprise too?" She asked turning her head so that blue eyes met brown. "Yes, it is, can't ruin everything now can I?" She asked a mischievous smirk playing on her face. The pilot came over the speakers letting his passengers know that they were in flight and it was safe to take off their seatbelts, both women did this without hesitation.

"Are you hungry? I can have Martha fix you something if you want or bring you something to drink." The brunette offered. Brittany shook her head no and looked from Santana's eyes to her lips and back again, this caused her to raise her eyebrow at this. Without any hesitation Brittany attacked Santana's lips which gave way to a very passionate yet heated kiss. The blonde traced her tongue along the brunettes bottom lip asking for entrance which she complied which lead to their tongues fighting for dominance. Brittany threaded her fingers through Santana's hair as she kissed along her jaw line down to her neck sucking on it lightly this caused the other woman to moan softly and bring her hands to the blondes back trailing her nails lightly down her spine. She kissed her way back up to her ear while whispering, "Do you want to join the mile high club?" She asked licking the shell of her ear. This action cause Santana to arch her back a little bit, the blonde had found one of her "hot" spots.

"N…No." She answered breathlessly, trying to control herself. Brittany continued licking and sucking on Santana's ear, "Do you want to? It will make the plane ride more enjoyable." She said seductively.

The Latina didn't think twice before answering, "Yes I do." She panted out realizing that she was about to come undone. "Good." Brittany moved her hand from Santana's hair and moved it to her thigh tapping her leg lightly the brunette parted her legs allowing the other woman access. Brittany continued her exploration of Santana's thighs and brought her hand to the other woman's center she grinned internally finding that her panties were soaking wet.

"Put your hands on the arm rests keep them there and don't move them." She commanded lightly. The blonde didn't know what the hell had come over her, but she didn't care she wanted this woman since last night and now she was going to have her. Any thoughts that Santana was having went out the window along with everything else she put her hands on the arm rests, the woman was hot and she was loving what the blonde was doing. The blonde in question started massaging her center lightly through her panties as her thumb started to rub her clit in a slow circular motion causing Santana to moan passionately. Brittany was congratulating herself mentally she moved the offending fabric aside and slowly slid two fingers into the Latina. She tensed at the intrusion and cried out a little.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked concerned, the last thing she wanted was to cause the woman pain. Santana looked at her, "No it doesn't hurt, it's been a long time since I've had any kind of sex." She admitted with a blush.

"You don't have to worry about that." She gave her a wink taking advantage of the other woman's distraction; she started moving her fingers in and out slowly using her thumb to brush up against her clit. Santana gripped the arm rest as tight as she could her knuckles turning white she moved her hips in time to Brittany's thrusts, this caused her to speed up her movements. She could tell that the woman underneath her was ready to explode. Santana threw her head back against the seat and moaning quite loudly into the plane, if any one was to hear her they knew exactly what was going on she really didn't care all she knew was that she needed a release like yesterday. There was a sound of a phone ringing in the background and Martha came over the loud speaker "Lady Santana you have a phone call it's your mother." Brittany didn't stop she was actually daring the woman to answer back, she kept thrusting a little faster and she let out a passionate yet loud moan. "Brittany I...I…" she panted out she kept going. "Lady Santana pick up the phone now!" Martha requested now over the intercom, Brittany gave her permission to answer back. "T…Tell her that I'm coming!" She moaned out as she began to cum calling Brittany's name like it was a prayer. _"Perfect."_ Brittany thought to herself, she slowed her fingers down drawing out her orgasm.

"Get yourself under control and talk to your mother." She slowly removed her fingers leaving Santana breathless; oh Brittany was going to pay. She watched the blonde as she began to clean her fingers she looked so hot.

"Lady Santana now!"

"Fuck!" She cursed under her breath picking up the phone, "Hola mami, yes I know I will be back probably later on tonight. Don't worry I'm always careful." She sighed into the phone. Sometimes she wished she had a different mother one that didn't worry about her so much ever since her brother died her parents have been trying to protect her from everything, even when she was living with her abuelita. Brittany could tell that the brunette was getting frustrated with the woman on the phone, she was so cute. She wondered why Martha kept referring to Santana as "Lady Santana" that was just a little weird; she made a mental not to ask the woman when she got off the phone. The Latina finally got off the phone with her mom she gave the other woman an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, that was my mom. She was worried when I didn't answer my house phone or cell phone. Oh and may I add that you are a thing of evil." She smirked.

Brittany grinned, "You were loving every minute of it. You might want to fix yourself because you look like you've been royally fucked five ways from Saturday and twice on Sunday." She teased.

"Shut up, payback is a bitch just you wait and see." She looked at Brittany, "What's on your mind?" She asked in concern.

The blonde looked at Santana, "Why does Martha keep referring to you as Lady? I thought your name was just Santana." She asked.

Santana let out a small sigh; it was now or never, "Brittany, I have something to tell you. I'm not who you think I am." She started out, this was not going to be easy and she knew it. "What do you mean you're not who I think you are? Are you a spy or leading a double life? Oh my god you have a girlfriend!"

"No to all of the above. I'm referred to as Lady Santana because… my father is a duke; he is heir to the throne in Spain and since I am his daughter I am called Lady and my brother is known as Lord. My father is behind the infamous Lopez Empire and I'm the heiress to said empire." She finished not meeting Brittany's gaze.

Brittany was in shock she couldn't believe what she just heard Santana is _The _Santana Lopez, the Billion Dollar Princess. That explains why Quinn and Rachel were acting so weird as well as Tina and Mercedes, they knew who she was and they didn't tell her. Most importantly Santana lied about who she really was, she didn't understand that.

"Why didn't you tell me this in the beginning? When I asked you if you were related to the Lopez family why did you say no?"

"I wanted to separate myself from that and I didn't want you to treat me any differently. Most people know who I am and some don't because I keep myself off the radar, I can't live my life in the public eye like my father and my mother. I wanted a sense of normalcy, the normalcy when I was little and living in Lima, it wasn't my intentions to lie to you but I had to figure out if I could trust you or not." She said dejectedly.

Brittany put her hand on top of the caramel colored one of Santana's, "I'm not going to say I understand because I don't, but I will try to. So Quinn, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes all know who you are? How did they find out?" She asked.

"They found out on accident when my parents visited me for my quincenera. I swore them all to secrecy and they kept the secret to this day. Tina and Mercedes work for my father not directly but they handle the PR and all that other stuff. Puck, Finn and a few others know too. I was going to tell you eventually, but since stubbles couldn't keep her mouth shut about it, I figured I had to tell you now because you needed to know the truth before we went even further." She finished still not looking Brittany in the eyes for fear of what she might find there.

"That explains why Q and R tried to keep me from doing a Google search on you; they were trying to protect your secret. I don't know what to say about this, I'm just in shock right now." She finished.

The pilot came over the intercom, "Please fasten your seat belts we are about to land." He clicked off the intercom and both ladies fastened their seat belts as the plane landed smoothly. Santana led them off of the plane and to the car that was waiting for them. The chauffer greeted them and opened the door Brittany got in first and then Santana followed behind her, he closed the door behind them and returned to the front seat.

"Where are we going San?" Brittany asked finally finding the words to speak. "We are in Hilton Head, South Carolina we're going to my beach house. It's my home away from home when I need to get away and think." She answered. The rest of the ride to the beach house was made in silence neither one of them really knowing what to say. Santana felt as if she blew her chance with Brittany. The car came to a stop and the door opened signaling for them to get out, the blonde got out first followed by Santana.

"This is Grey House well my beach house, I call it Grey House because it's well grey and pretty. I was seven when I came up with the name and it kind of stuck." She explained. Brittany took in the surroundings there was a white porch that went all around the house, there was a white swing on the left side of the porch and she could see a little bit of the beach in the back it was simply beautiful. She saw things like this on T.V. but to see it up close was totally different.

"Wow, this is beautiful." She said in awe.

Santana grabbed her hand, "Not as beautiful as you. Let's go inside I don't want my neighbors all up in my business." She led them into the house closing the door behind them. The blonde looked around the hallway and saw all the different pictures of Santana in various stages of her life even as a little girl she has been stunning.

"It's not much, but it's where I come to get away. Since you know Kokomo isn't a real place unless you go to Indiana." She quipped.

Brittany looked at her confused, "Kokomo isn't real? Then why did they make a song about it?" She asked in a childlike manner.

The brunette just shook her head and led her further into the house, "Because they thought it would be catchy and besides back then the Beach Boys were hot so girls and guys believed what they said." She explained and led them into the living room.

Brittany's phone chimed she looked at it and saw a text message from Quinn.

"_So you with Santana?"_

Brittany looked at the phone, why would Quinn ask her that when she knew that she was spending the day with her.

"_Duh Q, who else would I be with?"_

Santana used this time to text Puck to make sure that everything was going alright and if he needed her to help him get ready for the night or anything. Just because she is owner doesn't mean that she doesn't help out behind the scenes. That is one thing her father always told her even if you have people, it doesn't hurt to take a hands on approach that way you will always know what's going on.

"_How's everything going-S"_

Puck looked at his phone and rolled his eyes when he saw it was from Santana the woman was supposed to be out on a date not worrying about business.

"_S. Lo everything is good, me and Finn got this. Spend time with your lady friend and remember I want details.-P"_

The brunette rolled her eyes at this leave it to Puck.

"_Fuck you Puckerman and you know I don't tell.-S"_

With that Santana put her phone on vibrate; she did not want to be disturbed at least for right now anyways. She found Brittany sitting on the couch in the living room and sat down beside her.

"Is everything alright?" She asked brushing her leg against the blondes lightly.

Brittany let out a small sigh, "I don't know what to say, you dropped a pretty huge bomb on me this afternoon. It's like okay you're Santana Lopez night club owner and then you are Santana Lopez Billion Dollar Princess.

"Please don't call me that, I am still Santana the night club owner, the woman who slept in your bed last night and the woman you had sex with on an airplane." She blushed a little after she said that. The blonde just smirked.

"I know, it's just going to take some time to get used to I guess. Why don't you flaunt your status and use it to your advantage? That's what most people do, look at Paris Hilton and all those other people." She turned her body so that she was facing the brunette.

"I'm not like them, if I would have stayed with my parents then I probably would have been that way, but my parents didn't really raise me my grandmother did. My mom's mom and even though her daughter is royalty as well my grandmother was humble. When I went to go stay with her when I was twelve my grandmother taught me well and it stayed with me. It's not about status or privilege it's about who you are as a person." She explained.

Brittany didn't know what to say, she was in a complete state of shock. Santana was real she kept it real and she treated others as semi-equals , although she can be intimidating as all hell and probably scare people just the same but she was down to earth. It was going to take her a while to adjust to this, she just hope she didn't do anything to screw things up with her.

"You're still San to me; you just have a little something extra that makes you special." She moved closer and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Mmmmm" was all she could say.

They sat in silence for a while the only thing they could hear was the ticking of the grandfather clock in the dining area. It wasn't an awkward silence more of like a comfortable silence with both of them content to be in each other's presence. Brittany motioned for Santana to lay her head in her lap and she complied and started running her fingers through her silky tresses. Santana sighed in contentment at this and began playing with the blonde's free hand intertwining their fingers together.

"Santana, what happened in the kitchen with Quinn this morning?" She asked, still playing with her hair.

"Nothing happened we were just talking about some things that's all." She turned her head to look at Brittany, "Why do you ask?"

The woman let out a small sigh, "I saw how close she was to you and then when she left the kitchen brushed up against you when there was a lot of space between you and the exit."

She hoped that Brittany did not see that the last thing she wants to do is have her believe that she and Quinn are still attracted to each other. Okay, there was a little attraction but not like it was when they were initially together. They were best friends/enemies/lovers for years and what happened in the kitchen was just a side effect from them being the way they are.

"That's just Quinn being herself; we bring out the best and worst in each other. We were highly competitive when we were in high school, both cheerleaders, head strong and we wouldn't let anyone get in the way of us or what we wanted. She may have been queen bitch, but everyone knew that I was the one running the show." She answered with an air of cockiness to her voice.

"Anyways, I didn't bring you here to talk about my history with Quinn and all that other stuff. I brought you here so we can relax for a little bit and get away from the stress of the city for a while. Are you hungry? I can order pizza or Chinese food, whatever you like." She offered.

Brittany smiled, "Let's do Chinese it's been so long since I had any, I want chicken lo mein and all that other good stuff. Can we take a walk on the beach after we finish?" She asked.

"Of course, anything for you babe." She got up and went to get the menu, "Turn on the T.V if you want the remote is on the table and the DVD's are on the book case to your left."

Brittany turned on the T.V and started flipping through channels trying to find something to watch finding nothing she got up and started looking through the collection of movies and boxed sets of television shows. She saw a picture of Santana and Quinn in a picture frame on one of the bookshelves, they had their arms around each other and Quinn was kissing her on the cheek. They looked like they were about fifteen in that picture and they looked happy a little bit too happy.

"The food is ordered and it will be here in about 45 minutes. Did you find something for us to watch?" She asked walking back into the living room.

The blonde quickly grabbed a movie and turned around, "Yeah, Dirty Dancing. I hope you don't mind, it's one of my favorite movies besides they have killer dance moves." She amended.

Santana smiled, "I love that movie too. You know we did "(I've Had) The time of my life" for sectionals one year." She took the movie and popped it in the DVD player and took her seat next to Brittany.

"What's sectionals?"

"Well, that's when we go against other choirs in a competition and whoever wins they go to regionals, then nationals. Kind of like cheerleading but instead of cheering we sing. Anyways, Barbie and Ken well Quinn and Sam had the solos because they won the duets competition in class they were pretty good. But Mercedes and I could have done better, but of course when I did "Valerie" I totally killed it." She beamed. The movie started, but they weren't really paying any attention to it.

"What were you like in high school? I mean you already got the Santana six degrees of separation treatment." She asked wanting to know more about the woman in question.

Brittany looked thoughtful, "I was on the schools dance team, I wasn't as popular as you and Quinn were when you were in high school. I was in the average classes because according to my teachers I wasn't that bright. But I can say that I was never picked on." She finished her high school tale; it wasn't really exciting like the other woman's was.

"Is it true that you and Quinn slept with the exact same guys and what did Rachel have to do with it all?" She asked wanting to know more about her and Quinn's relationship. There was more to it then what both women were saying, someone had feelings for the other, but she didn't know who and she was determined to find out. She didn't see Quinn as a threat per se but she didn't want her presence to affect her relationship with Santana.

Santana looked at Brittany with a confused face, "Yes it's true we did sleep with the same guys, it's just how we did. I dated Puck then Quinn dated him, they broke up and me and Puck started hooking up on the side because hey the sex was alright. Quinn and Finn dated, they broke up when Finn found out about Puck and Q, so he started dating Rachel. They broke up and she started dating Jesse St. James he is captain of our rival Vocal Adrenaline. I slept with Finn and took his virginity, like Q had done to me; it didn't mean anything to either one of us it was just sex. Fast forward we have this triangle of Quinn/Finn/Rachel it was a mess and Q was dating Sam, but she cheated on Sam by kissing Finn. So I wanted to expose them I kissed a kid with mono, then I kissed Finn, he kissed Quinn they both caught mono."

Brittany looked at her in disbelief, "How did you not catch mono?" She asked.

She let out a sigh, "I had mono so many times that it turned into stereo. I was immune, so what's up with the questions about me and Quinn?"

The blonde was about to answer, but they were interrupted by the doorbell she sent a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was listening. She didn't know how she was going to answer that question; the other blonde wasn't really competition because she was with Rachel.

Santana was glad that the doorbell had rang she didn't understand why Brittany was so concerned about Quinn, it's not like she was in the kitchen when she and her had the exchanging of words or was she. She thought that she would be more concerned about whom she was than her relationship with a certain ex-cheerleader, maybe Brittany saw her as a threat. Santana paid for the food and took the bag into the living room placing it on the table.

"I'm going to get plates and stuff, you want to come and help?" She asked, hoping that the blonde would help her.

Brittany got off the chair and followed Santana into the kitchen, the light was flipped on and the kitchen was to die for. The counter tops were black marble with little flecks of white in it, the cabinets were made of cherry wood with silver knobs and the stove was stainless steel as well as the refrigerator. There was an island in the middle that had bar stools on one side in the corner was a kitchen set the room was huge she could put her bedroom in it twice.

"Wow this kitchen is awesome!" The blonde commented looking around.

"Yeah it is, this is one of my favorite rooms in the house other than the bedroom, but we will see that a little later if you play your cards right." She busied herself getting the plates, silverware and napkins. "Could you get me the glasses out of the cabinet nearest the sink?" She asked taking the stuff to the living room.

Once everything was situated they began to eat their food making small talk here and there. Santana learned that Brittany was of Dutch ancestry, that when she was younger she thought her cat was reading her diary, also she had a cricket that read to her at night who was also stealing her jewelry and that dolphins were just gay sharks. She didn't know how the blonde came up with all of that, but she guessed that's what made her Brittany. She learned more about her relationship with that Mike Chang guy who was dating Tina or someone else. After food was consumed they cleaned up their mess together and Santana suggested a walk on the beach. The sun had already set and the moon shimmered over the water, they walked hand and hand along the water listening to the sound of the ocean and feeling the waves at their feet.

"I haven't been to the beach in a really, really long time like almost ten years." Brittany commented breaking the silence, "Thanks for bringing me here." She told her sincerely.

Santana gave her a warm smile, "No need for thanks, we could come here from time to time you know to get away from it all. That's only if you want to." They stopped mid walk and turned to face each other. The moon light was shining off of the blonde's hair making her look like an angel.

"Oh San I would love that a lot. I don't want this night to end."

The brunette smirked, "It doesn't have to, we're not flying back until tomorrow afternoon. Tomorrow is Memorial Day and a little birdie told me that the studio is closed, so we have tonight and tomorrow all to ourselves." She wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist.

"What about clothes and everything else. I know we look smoking hot in what we have on, but I don't feel like wearing it again tomorrow." She quipped.

"I already have that taken care of. You're dealing with Santana Lopez; I never do things half way." She tilted her head to the side licking her lips a little.

Brittany saw this as her opening and leaned down capturing the Latina's lips in a kiss it wasn't as sweet as the other one's this one was of pure desire. Their tongues again battled for dominance as the kiss intensified. Santana started sucking on Brittany's tongue lightly as it was massaging against her tongue, she knew that the blonde was loving it because of all the moans she was getting. The blonde broke the kiss when the need for air became an issue causing the other woman to whimper at the loss of contact.

"I think making out on the beach is fun, I would rather take this inside. We have a small audience."

Santana looked around and saw several people gawking at them; she laid her head on Brittany's shoulder hiding her face. She had never been so embarrassed in her life and she wasn't about to be now. She grabbed Brittany's hand and they ran back into the house closing the patio door behind them.

"Now where were we?" She asked finally finding her words.

They stumbled into the living room and on the couch this time the Latina was on top straddling the blonde as much as her skirt would allow her. She knew she was breaking one of her rules to never sleep with someone after the second date, she didn't want to seem easy but with Brittany she didn't really care anymore for her she would break all her damn rules. Brittany moved her hands to Santana's legs and started moving them slowly up her skirt. Santana moved her hands underneath Brittany's shirt touching her stomach and working her way up to her breasts massaging them lightly through her bra. Their make out session was cut short when the blonde's phone rung, Santana told her not to answer it.

"It might be an emergency."

Santana rolled her eyes, go ahead and answer it." She let go of Brittany, but not moving off from on top of her.

The blonde answered the phone, "Hey Rachel." She greeted the woman on the phone. Santana got off of her and headed to the kitchen to get something to drink. She wanted to kill Rachel right about now. Her phone chimed in the background; she looked and saw it was a text from Quinn.

"_You and her together don't change a thing -Q"_ She looked at the message then deleted it, she wondered if her girlfriend knew that the queen bee still had it bad for her. She decided to send her a text back.

"_Get the hell over it, I'm sure your gf wouldn't like you thing about ur ex." _

Quinn smiled as she saw that Santana had replied back to her.

"_What she doesn't know won't hurt her. I'll see you tomorrow Princess XOXO-Q"_

Santana looked at the message and then deleted it, she wanted to know what the hell Quinn was playing at, she put her phone on the kitchen counter and went back into the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Brittany laying there in nothing but her bra and panties. The Latina had died and went to heaven.

**What'd ya think? Don't worry there will be more Brittana goodness in the next chapter. As always be kind and review make mama happy **


	11. Fallin for You

Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts, its working! This is just a little filler chapter and we get a little more insight to Santana's home life with her parents. Did you guys see Tuesday's Glee? I loved the whole Santana doing body shots off of Brittany, seriously hot Santittany is so on! *squee***

Santana woke up to the sound of thunder and lightning outside the house; she looked over at the clock and saw it was close to one in the morning. She had to use the bathroom, but she didn't want to disturb the sleeping woman laying half way on her, it was a good feeling. She thought about the past couple of days and how things have progressed between her and the woman in her bed, it seemed like everything was going so fast. Santana wasn't the type to just plan everything out, she likes to go with the flow and live for the moment, she has always been like that ever since she was little. Her mom couldn't deal with her independence and the fact that her daughter was so head strong she was definitely her father's child, but she didn't want to be anything like him. Brittany is different from her she was bubbly and full of life and there was a sense of innocence about her, she wasn't dumb by any means she just sees things differently from others and how she became friends with Quinn was beyond her. They were complete and total opposites except for they are both blonde, she laughed internally she really did have a thing for blonde's first Quinn now Brittany. The urge to pee came over her, she slowly slid from under the sleeping blonde she made her way to the bathroom and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail once she was finished she made her way back to the bed. What she was brought a smile to her face Brittany was curled up against her pillow; she slowly slid back into the bed and wrapped her arms around her.

"You left me." Brittany said sleepily snuggling up closer to her. Santana kissed the top of her head, "Nature called babe and I had to answer, I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered running her hand down the blondes arm. She snuggled closer to the Latina wrapping her arm around her waist and laying her hand on her shoulder, this was the best feeling in the world.

"Well you're here now so that makes it a little better." She said nuzzling Santana's neck, causing the other woman to moan softly.

Brittany was again in heaven don't get her wrong any time she was with Santana was heaven. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the Latina being royalty, not like those stupid celebutaunts like Paris Hilton or those other people. The Latina was like the Duchess of York or even like Princess Diana's sons this made her a little apprehensive, she didn't want to come off as stupid. What if she didn't fit into her world? Yes she said that it's not her world anymore, but regardless it's still a part of who she is and will always be no matter how hard you try to leave something behind, it will always come back.

"What planet are you on B?" Santana asked. She had been talking to her, but didn't get a response.

The blonde shook her head trying to rid herself of its thoughts, "Sorry I was just thinking about some things. Sometimes my brain goes into under drive and I can't shut it off." She blushed.

Santana chuckled a little bit although she messes up certain phrases and says unique things, she couldn't help but like the girl more.

"That happens sometimes to me too." She responded, rubbing small circles on the other woman's back.

Brittany sighed in contentment at the touch; no one has ever made her feel as much as she had with the beautiful Latina in bed with her. She lifted her head up and their eyes locked you could see the passion and warmth radiating in both of their eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you now." The blonde said like she was announcing a play by play of a sporting event.

Santana gave her signature smirk, "Don't just tell me, why you don't be like Nike and just do-"The blonde lips were on hers before she could even finish her sentence. It was passionate, hot and fueled by desire it was a battle of tongues one wanting control over the other. She threaded her fingers through the blonde's silky locks as Brittany brought her knee in between her legs pressing it against the other woman's core. Santana moaned out into the room as she started moving against her knee like a cat in heat enjoying the friction that it was causing. Brittany was on top of the damn world not only did she have The Billion Dollar Princess under her moaning and writhing against her, she had something that Quinn once had and couldn't ever get back.

"Oh fuck!" Santana exclaimed in passion. The blonde broke the kiss and started kissing and sucking on her ear, she learned that was one of the Latina's hot spots. "I'll do that in a little bit." She whispered into her ear causing the brunette to shiver just a little bit. She replaced her knee with her hand using two fingers to slowly tease her clit; this caused Santana to buck up against the blonde a little. Brittany was enjoying the movements and the little sounds Santana was making as she continued exploring her; she went from her ear to her neck sucking on it lightly.

"Oh my damn! Brittany don't stop." She heard the Latina say softly. The blonde whispered against her neck, "Trust me I'm not stopping any time soon." As soon as she said that, they were interrupted by her phone ringing.

"You have the worst luck with phone calls." Brittany said pouting. Santana answered the phone, "What the fuck, this better be a damn emergency." She growled into the phone causing the blonde to chuckle.

"Well-Hello to you to you sound like you were getting it in." Pucks voice came through teasing her.

She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, "It doesn't matter, what's up with the phone call?"

"Well Princess, you have to get your ass here tomorrow pronto cause if you don't remember you are having that casting party for the second season of your dad's show about the kids in the glee club."

Santana sat up causing Brittany to squeal because she was still on top of her, she held on to her hips, "Oh fuck me!" She said kicking herself mentally for forgetting about that, if she didn't make it happen her father was going to kill her.

"I was about to do that until we were interrupted. Damn Puck you have the worst timing ever." Brittany said tersely. She hates being interrupted.

Puck laughed, "She is a real sassy one that girl, I think you finally met your match." He joked.

The Latina rolled her eyes at this, "Fuck you Puckerman, I will be there a little later on today. Make sure you, Finn, and everyone are there when I get there because we have a lot of shit to put together." She commanded, the blonde was enjoying this side of her playmate she found it sexy.

"Whatever bitch. Later." He hung up.

She looked at Brittany, "We are going to have to fly back earlier than I had planned. I totally forgot about the damn casting party."

The blonde looked at her confused, "Casting party for what?" She asked confused.

"My father helped launch a new show and he is having a party in honor of that show it was picked up for another season. Naturally it's going to be at my club because I am his daughter and whatever my father wants he gets." She explained.

Brittany bit her lip she didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed because she wouldn't be able to see Santana for a while. She figured this is what she was going to have to get used to especially if she was to get serious with her.

"Sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun, and you're going to be super busy." She told her casually.

Santana brought her hand up to cup Brittany's cheek, "I want you to be my date."

The blonde looked at her in surprise, "Your date? I…I don't know." She said with some uncertainty.

"What's a wrong babe? You don't want to be my date." The Latina asked feeling a little self-conscious, she has never asked anyone to be there with her for stuff like this except maybe Quinn and a few others.

The blonde got off of her and sat on the bed, "This is new to me, it's your world and I don't want to embarrass you." She started playing with the covers.

"You could never embarrass me, from what I've learned about you, you are like the sweetest person I have ever met. I told you it's not really my world, but if you are to be my girl then you're going to have to get used to it. I want you there besides I'm pretty sure you would like to meet the cast of The Chorus."

Brittany's eyes lit up, "Oh my God I love The Chorus, I have the biggest crush on Naya Rivera she is smoking hot. You know, you kind of look like her, just like Quinn looks like Dianna Agron and Rachel looks like Lea Michele." She started laughing at this.

Santana looked at her, "Don't make me have to cut a bitch. So would you like to be my date?" She asked again.

Brittany smiled, "Yes I will be your date. Can I get autographs?" She asked shyly looking at the brunette.

"You can get autographs and pictures. I must warn you though my father always invites my friends and stuff, so you will be around the usual suspects Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes plus Sam, Lauren, Artie, Mike Chang, Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine, Finn, Puck, me and Mr. Shue he was our Spanish teacher and Glee coach." She finished.

Brittany looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "That's a lot of people, why does your dad invite your friends to these casting parties?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Because The Chorus is loosely based on us, plus they pretty much kept my secret so…they were okay in his book, my mom not so much." She answered lying back down in the bed.

That last comment did nothing to quell the blonde's fears of not being accepted by her family, "Why doesn't your mom like them? They aren't bad people well the ones I know anyways."

"My mom has issues with people who are not royalty or not high society, which is stupid considering where she came from. I guess having wealth and prestige really changes a person; it's one of the reasons why my mom and I don't get along. Instead of sending me to my grandmother she wanted my dad to send me away to a boarding school in Switzerland it was more suitable for me it's where a proper lady should go." She placed her hand across her chest for a dramatic effect. "But there is really nothing proper about me, sure when we have these grand balls and charity events I act the part. Most of the time I keep a very low profile, I like to keep my life private and I don't want it advertised on Page Six besides I'm not a fame whore."

The blonde laughed at her, "I guess your mom isn't going to be too crazy about me then." She rested her head on the Latina's shoulder.

"Baby, I am sure she will love you regardless of what issues she may have. That's the difference between my mom and dad my mom was made the way she is by marriage, my dad was born into it. He cares about people no matter their background, yes he was always busy and really didn't have time for us as a family but when he did he made it count." She wrapped her arms around her should she say it girlfriend.

Brittany sighed sleepily, "I really hope so because I'm falling for you fast." Her breathing had become even signaling that she was asleep.

"I'm falling for you too." She started singing softly.

_I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' bout you_

_I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life, and now I think found you_

_I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_

_Fallin' for you_

Santana had stopped singing and eventually fell asleep, she didn't get a chance to see the smile that was playing on the blondes face.

**A/N: Review, Review, Review please especially if you want more, more, more **** The song is Fallin for You by Colbie Caillat, I don't own the song either.**

**Next chapter we have Quinn and some serious drama *eg***


	12. Sex isn't Dating

Chapter 12

**Hey guys and Dolls! Sorry it took me forever to update, but I had a major case of writers block and I've been taking care of Glee Intentions (If you haven't read it… go on and check it out after you read this chapter. And yes I am pimping my story.) So here is the next chapter….**

The plane ride back to New York was quiet and not as adventurous, but the two ladies enjoyed the quiet and closeness that was between them. They both hated leaving their own little world, but they knew that they had to deal with reality until they are able to get away again. Hopefully to them it would be sooner rather than later. Brittany was in deep thought, she didn't know if she should mention to Santana about what happened over breakfast between her and Quinn. She saw and heard the whole thing and Quinn was not the person she thought she was, obviously something there isn't right. She was with Rachel and they were in love, so why make comments like that to Santana especially since the ex-cheerleader knew she wanted to get to know the brunette. Her resolve was set; she was going to tell her that she knows what went down in the kitchen Sunday morning.

"Baby?" She asked softly.

Santana looked in her direction, "Yes sweets, is there something wrong?" She asked apprehension was playing on the blondes face, whatever it was it did not look good for her. She braced herself for the news that was coming her way.

"I know what happened in the kitchen between you and Quinn…I heard it all." She told her, never taking her eyes off the other woman.

"_Holy. Sweet. Hell"_ Santana thought this was not going to be pretty, "You did?" She asked trying to keep her voice neutral and void of any emotion.

Brittany continued looking at her, "Yes I did and I want to know what the hell that was all about. You say you don't have feelings for her but obviously you still do because you didn't move away. It's clear to me and probably Rachel that she still has a thing for you and I don't like it." The blonde mentioned putting an extra emphasis on she doesn't like it. She didn't understand why she was so bent out of shape about it, they weren't exclusive but she really likes her. It was something about the other woman that Brittany loved she guessed because she didn't make her feel stupid when she said things that made sense to her, but nonsensical to someone else, the way she cared and the way she makes her feel.

Santana turned her body to face Brittany and took her hand in hers and looked her in the eyes, "I don't have feelings for Q, we had a relationship it ended badly. There is really nothing left to say about that. I didn't move because I didn't want the pancakes to burn, I wanted them to be perfect like the rest of them were." She explained.

"Then why did she say that "No matter what you will always belong to her?" I know she took your virginity and she is the keeper of your secret but that doesn't make you hers." She didn't take her eyes away from the woman sitting beside her; she wanted to get her point across.

The brunette saw the intensity in her eyes behind those words, it was kind of scary and hot at the same time, "She always had this thing if she got something first then no matter what she still has a claim on it. It goes with the whole queen bee thing, just because she was head Cheerio she always thought she was the shit and could have anything and anyone she wanted including me."

Brittany chuckled at what she heard, that was definitely Quinn, "Well, she is going to have to get over it, because you are _mine_ and there is no way I am giving you up without a fight." She didn't know where the possessiveness was coming from, but at the moment she could really care less.

Santana raised an eyebrow at this, she was no one's she belonged to herself, "Wait a minute, how did I become yours and please don't say we had sex because that would really be fucked up on so many levels." She continued looking at the blonde, first Q and now her it must be that Lopez magic.

The blonde looked at her, "When I met you at the bar I knew at that moment that I wanted you. I kept looking at the bar watching you and then you disappeared, it was disappointing to me. Then I found you and I decided that you would be mine." She finished.

"Oh wow a woman with confidence que sexy. What if you couldn't have me or I didn't feel the same?" Santana asked subconsciously moving her head closer to the blondes.

Brittany smirked and whispered, "I'm Brittany S. Pierce and I always get what I want, no one can ever say not to me."

Santana didn't know what to say to this, for once she was completely speechless, no one has ever said that to her before not even Quinn. She thought about this for a minute, this was way too much too soon, sure everything was going alright and it felt right but she didn't want to rush into anything or set it up to fail. Brittany is the first person in a long time that made her feel good and have the butterflies that she always wanted to feel. She had to figure out a way to tell the woman that she wants to take her time and not rush into anything without making her feel like she is not interested.

"Britt, I love your persistence it's actually a huge turn on but I want to take things slow and let them play out. I don't want to rush this and I'm sure you don't either; I've been hurt one too many times by love. I think we should continue getting to know each other a little better. I really do like you Brittany, but I want to do this right." She could not believe what she just said, usually she would say sure let's do this, but the blonde was different.

There was a pregnant pause before Brittany decided to answer, "Does this mean that we can still have sex?" She asked out of curiosity.

Santana gave her a look of confusion, "Brittany you know sex is not dating right?" She told her out right.

Brittany gave her a 'duh' look, "Yes I know sex is not dating, because if it was we would so totally be dating. Seriously though, I want to get to know you better too, but I am not dating other people I want to be exclusive with you." She told her bluntly.

She knew that she was not going to win this, "We can be exclusive, but we should hold off on the sex at least for a little while." The Latina compromised.

The blonde took a minute to think this over it made sense in some way the whole holding off on sex thing she may not be that bright, but she didn't want a relationship based on sex and lust once that's over there is really nothing left.

"Okay, we will hold off on sex until you feel that you're ready. We can still make out right?" She smiled sweetly.

Brittany does not give up Santana thought, "Yes we can still make out." She leaned in and kissed the blonde softly on the lip.

The pilot came over the intercom announcing that they were coming in for a landing and to fasten their seatbelts. Both women complied and waited for the plane to land each one wondering after their conversation how much is going to change between them. Brittany prayed to the heavens that Quinn was not home when she got there, because she didn't feel like dealing with her right now. Santana didn't want to deal with the whole casting party shit, yes she loved the cast but it's going to be hell on her and her staff, she closed her eyes.

"Ladies we have arrived, you may now exit the plane." The pilot mentioned.

The blonde and Latina unbuckled their seatbelts and stood up, taking each other's hand and walked off the plane, neither one saying a word. Martha just looked at the two of them and shook her head. She didn't think she would see the day when someone could tame Santana it was a relief because half the time she was hell on wheels and that was putting it lightly.

"I really had a great time yesterday and today, I don't want it to end." Brittany said as she was getting in the car.

Santana smiled, "I had a great time to, the day isn't completely over we will see each other again tonight at the party, you are going to be gorgeous and my father is going to love you. Besides you get to see the smokin' Naya "Fucking" Rivera and I can see the hottie HeMo and her bangin' body." She grinned.

Brittany raised her eyebrow, "You have a thing for Heather Morris? You really do go for the blondes don't you?"

The Latina started the car and smirked, "Yep and Dianna Agron too, something about blondes, but I have to watch myself though because Lea will probably kick my ass for hitting on her woman." She said off handedly.

"Get out of here Lea Michele and Dianna Agron are a couple?" She asked surprised, not believing this information that she had heard.

Santana nods, "Yep, but it's totally down low though, kind of like Naya and Heather even though Heather has a boyfriend they are still gay for each other."

Brittany just sat there not believing what she heard; when she thought about it kind of make sense because they were all too close for comfort. She wasn't going to dwell on that, what she really wanted to do was kiss the woman beside her like crazy. Santana pulled the car into the parking garage of Brittany's apartment building shutting off the car.

"I'm really sorry that our day got cut short, but tonight will definitely make it up to you." She gave her a reassuring smile.

The blonde melted at this how could she not be all for this woman right now, "I will definitely hold you too it. So what time do these cast parties usually end?" She asked wanting to more details.

"Honestly, they can go on for a pretty long time, but it's so much fun, you would definitely enjoy it. We can leave whenever you feel like leaving and you can crash at my place for the night that's only if you want." She replied casually, it was better for Brittany to stay with her instead of driving all the way across town just to bring her home. Santana looked at her wondering if she was going to say yes or no.

Brittany thought it over for a second going home with Santana would give her a chance to see where she lived plus it would get her away from Quinn and Rachel especially if they come back to the apartment. The last thing she wanted to do was hear the two of them go at it like animals on the discovery channel.

"I would love to San, it will keep me from listening to Q and Rachel moaning and cries of "oh baby right there" She said mocking Quinn. The Latina laughed at the blonde her impression was spot on.

The blonde opened the car door getting out, "You want to come upstairs with me for a moment? I promise I won't try anything." She asked sweetly.

Santana smirked and got out the car, "Just for a minute because I have to get down to the club, I've been ignoring pucks messages for like an hour now." They closed the doors and the Latina pushed the keys locking it and setting the alarm.

They walked hand in hand to the elevator and got on when the doors opened up. Neither one of them said a word as they exited the elevator on Brittany's floor; it was like no words were needed. The blonde opened up the door and pulled Santana in behind her before closing it.

"Quinn?" Brittany called out into the apartment. The blonde in question came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel around her body and her hair was obviously wet from the shower took. Hazel eyes met dark brown eyes as Santana cleared her throat she was trying to shake the images that were running through her head. Brittany just stood there looking dumbfounded.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you home so soon. I'm just going to go." She said innocently or as innocent as she could get for her.

Santana was trying to look everywhere but at Quinn, she was praying to whoever was listening that she would be put out of her misery.

"I...I'm just going to uh go. I'll pick you up tonight for the party." She said looking directly at Brittany but she could see Quinn smirking out the corner of her eye. The blonde was totally fucked and not in a good way either.

Brittany dropped her hand and pouted she didn't want her to go, but she really didn't want the other blonde there right now anyways, "San can't you stay just a few more minutes longer? Please?' She asked adoringly.

This cause Quinn to gag but she covered it with a cough; she had never seen anything more sickening in her life. Sure she and Rachel had their moments but not the moments that the blonde and brunette was having.

"As cute as you look right now, I really need to get going and set things up for tonight." She stated rather uncomfortably.

"Am I missing something here?" She asked obviously confused, because last time she remembered the taller blonde was in the dark about the whole Santana thing.

Brittany gave her a smirk, "Oh yeah, I totally know the secret that you three have been hiding or well trying to hide." She was enjoying this.

Santana didn't say a word she was wondering what the blonde was trying to get at. Quinn looked over at her like she was supposed to give some kind of explanation again the taller blonde noticed this but didn't decide to stop there. The brunette was feeling totally uncomfortable with this whole situation, it felt like she was in the middle of some bad B drama movie.

"I'm just going to go. Brittany I'll see you later babe. Q make sure she is there on time." She walked out leaving a confused Brittany and an equally pissed off Quinn behind. Things have gotten a lot more complicated.

Santana made her way into the club and saw that mostly everything was put together, she went around checking everything and making sure it was up to standard. She paid attention to details, most people might call her a perfectionist but she has to have things all the way done and not half done. It was kind of hard to concentrate though because all she could think about was Quinn standing there in nothing but a towel on.

"Santana from the block has finally decided to show her face in the place." Puck taunted coming from the backroom with a hand full of glasses.

"Fuck you Puckerman; I said I was going to be here. Looks like you guys took care of everything, and the club is all in one piece." She continued looking around at the place impressed.

Puck leered at her, "Of course we know how you will raise hell if shit isn't right. We don't want to deal with hurricane S. Lo." He put the glasses down on the shelf behind the bar. "Did you get your clock cleaned yesterday?" He asked.

Santana just narrowed her eyes at him, "Is that all you care about? You know I don't tell so quit asking." Normally she would go on about her conquests, but this time it was a little different. She knew that most of those women she would never see again, but Brittany she would see again and again so she wanted to keep that much private.

"I take that as you got some, it's about damn time it seems like ages since you got your swerve on. I'm glad you did because you were more bitchier than usual." He joked; he is really the only one who can get away with stuff like that. If it was anyone else she would probably kick them in the balls.

"Whatever, I just wanted to make sure that everything is alright. Oh we're having a mini glee reunion, you know how it goes." She rolled her eyes trying to make it seem like she didn't care. Puck knew the truth though, she secretly loved glee club and it was the best part of her day.

"Please tell me your father is not going to have us perform for The Chorus like we did last year that was just embarrassing especially when half of us were drunk as hell."

They both cringed at that memory everyone was blitzed out their mind and their performance sucked big time. Everyone was nice about it, but they sucked balls.

"I don't think we are, but you never know with my dad. Brittany is coming as my date." She told him.

"Blondie is going to be your date? How in the hell did you explain that to her?" He asked clearly surprised, Santana never brought her date anywhere near these kinds of things especially since no one knew who she was.

"Yeah, she is I told her everything yesterday and she seemed pretty cool with it. We'll just have to see how everything plays out tonight to see if she is going to be a keeper or not." The brunette said nonchalantly because she knew that Brittany was definitely a keeper.

Puck touched her shoulder, "I don't want you to get hurt San, even though we had a thing back in the day I love you and I care about you." He told her.

The Latina looked at him smiling, "Trust me I'm not putting myself in a position to get hurt. Don't worry; now cut out the soft bullshit and finish doing the work, I'll holla at ya later." She turned and walked out of the club. Puck just shook his head he didn't expect anything less from her.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter and lack of the drama…there will be some coming up I promise. If you haven't noticed I have a major crush on Naya Rivera she is freaking hot! She can do body shots off of me anytime *calms* umm right yeah, anyways, you know that to do review, review, review it equals love to me and crack to my muse **


	13. Blame it on the Alcohol

Chapter 13

A/N:Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating any sooner, but work, school and RL decided to come calling all at once. Plus my heart needed some time to mend since Sexy and Original Song kind of did me in. The Hurt Locker scene was just so heartbreaking; Naya deserves a lot of awards for that. Anyways, thanks for being patient here is a nice update just for you. Thanks for the reviews, alerts etc. keep them coming. Please and Thank You

Santana was sitting at a table in the back talking to Kurt, Blaine and Sam they were telling her all about their fashion line and how it will premier during Fashion Week. She always knew that Kurt would make a name for himself either by designing clothes (he dresses better than she does sometimes.) what she didn't expect was Sam to be his assistant, but then again stranger things have happened. To be honest she really wasn't paying attention to the conversation, her eyes kept looking at the door and across the floor to see if Brittany had made her way in, but to her dismay she didn't see the blonde.

"Who are you looking for?" Kurt asked curiously, because she sure wasn't paying attention to them.

"No one really, just a friend of mine that's all." She answered casually, one thing that she did not do was discuss her private life it was off limits.

Blaine and Kurt exchanged looks they knew that in Santana speak he or she was more than just a friend, but down play it a lot. They have only met two of the people that she has dated since living in New York so they were excited that she could have possibly met someone.

"Well does this just a friend have a name? What do they look like? Come on give us some details." Blaine asked out of curiosity.

Santana laughed at his eagerness, "Alright Lady Face's man her name is Brittany, she is blonde a dancer and she looks like Heather Morris from The Chorus. And get this she co-owns a dance studio with Quinn and is also her roommate." She told them without hesitation.

Sam finally spoke up after hearing all of this, "Wow talk about awkward having your ex living with the current girl that in your language getting your mack on with." He teased, he knew a lot about Santana considering that they dated for a little while after the whole Quinn and Finn situation.

"It's not going to stop me though, besides we're getting to know each other before we jump into the whole relationship thing. Call me cautious but I don't want to get hurt anymore." She scanned the club and saw that Quinn, Brittany and Rachel had arrived.

"Excuse me ladies but I see my friend, eat, drink and enjoy." She tossed over her shoulder as she got up and walked away.

Santana tried to make her way over to where the three women were standing, but she was stopped by her father. He was talking to her about something, but she really wasn't paying attention she was watching the blonde as they sat at the table with the rest of the people from Glee Club.

"Santana are you paying attention to anything that I have told you?" He asked her in a stern tone.

She looked at her dad, "Sorry papi I was distracted what were you saying?" She asked a slight annoyance in her voice.

He looked at his daughter, "The Chorus stars are here and I want you to introduce them, since this is your venue after all. It's not open for argument, you will do it." He told her making it know that there was no room for arguing.

Santana was about to protest, but she knew that wouldn't be very wise. Whatever her father wanted he got even when it came down to his daughter. The brunette agreed reluctantly and made her way to the stage. Puck was up there talking getting ready to introduce her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the woman of the night and the one responsible for this little party, Santana Lopez!" He called out into the microphone as the room erupted in lots of loud applauses most of them coming from the Glee Club themselves. Santana stepped on the stage her looking just as fierce as ever with a pair of leggings, knee high boots and a copper top (think BIOTA) and her hair was down in flowing curls. Brittany's breath caught in her throat as she saw the woman of her affections take the stage, she wasn't the only one Quinn was right there with her.

"Thank you everybody for coming to the casting party for The Chorus tonight." She started out as a few people in the crowd started yelling how they loved her.

She laughed a little bit before continuing, "Who would have thought that a show about musical misfits would become so popular? Anyways, I know you are waiting to see them so without further hesitation I bring you the cast of The Chorus Naya Rivera, Heather Morris, Dianna Agron, Lea Michele, Mark Salling." She started calling out the cast members and they each took the stage one by one causing the place to go wild. Santana finished and the celebrities sat down in the chairs behind her she turned to each of them smiling before she continued. Brittany could care less about anyone else her eyes were set on the brunette holding the microphone.

"It seems like we have some doppelgängers in here today." She joked; she was referring to her and Naya. "Seriously though, it's really good to have them here and we will begin the question and answer session with the stars." She handed her microphone to Puck and walked off the stage; she made her way to the table with the rest of the Glee Club but was happy when she saw Brittany.

"You looked really hot up there San." Brittany commented as the brunette sat down next to her.

"Thanks babe, you're looking extra hot yourself. How is everyone treating you?" She whispered in the blonde's ear.

Everyone around the table took notice at the two women sitting dangerously close to each other whispering. They all shared expressions of confusion and then Tina looked over at Quinn who was staring at the two longingly.

Kurt leaned in and whispered to Mercedes, "This is going to be interesting." Mercedes nodded her head in agreement, "This is going to be a hot damn mess. Quinn still has it bad for Santana, but Satan is seriously macking on Brittany and poor Rachel is caught in the middle of the whole thing. It's like high school all over again." She replied her eyes never leaving Brittany and Santana.

The question and answer session went on without a hitch and Santana's father was happy that everything was going according to plan. Finn finally made his way over to the table and took a seat next to Sam, he was happy to have the rest of the night off and just enjoy the party. Everyone had left the stage and people were talking to the stars and just having a really good time, dancing and eating and of course drinking. Santana pulled Brittany upstairs to the V.I.P section and sat down, watching everyone below them.

"So what do you think?" Santana asked nuzzling the blonde's neck.

Brittany let a moan of approval escape her mouth, "This is totally cool." She replied clearly intoxicated.

Santana noticed this and questioned her, "Britt, how many drinks did you have tonight?" The Latina asked out of curiosity and concern.

The blonde pressed her lips against hers instead of giving her an answer. Santana was screaming in her head that this was so wrong and she couldn't take advantage of the blonde in this state. If it was anyone else it wouldn't have been a problem. Brittany's hand slid underneath the brunette's shirt scraping her nails lightly across her glorious abs, this caused Santana to let out a soft moan of pleasure. The blonde moved so that Santana was sitting on her lap both of her legs spread apart on Brittany's, they continued kissing having a battle of the tongues each one trying to dominate the other. This seemed to go on for a while, it was hot passionate and erotic as hell, getting it on in a crowded place and no one knows Brittany was actually getting off on this thought. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't realize that someone else was there until they heard someone call Santana's name.

Santana broke the kiss and let out a sigh of frustration, "It better be a damn emergency, if not please go find Puck or Finn I'm off the clock." She said without turning to look who it was.

"I would love to find them, but your father specifically asked for you." The voice said pointedly.

Brittany's eyes went wide when she realized that the voice belonged to no one other than Naya _Freakin' _Rivera. Santana turned her head and looked at her with annoyance, she hated being interrupted.

"How did you know I was up here?" She asked, clearly not impressed she and Naya go back since the beginning of The Chorus.

Naya smiled, "Your friend Quinn told me you were up here. Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" She answered looking over a Brittany who was doing her best interpretation of a fish.

Santana was going to kill Quinn, she was brought out of her thoughts by the other woman's question, "Sorry, Britt this is Naya. And Naya this is Brittany Pierce my...friend." she answered without hesitation. She looked over at Brittany and saw a sad expression on her face.

The actress moved over to where the blonde was and shook her hand, they exchanged pleasantries the blonde clearly star struck but she was probably too drunk to notice. Naya looked her over and laughed inside at how much she reminded her of Heather.

"Naya, keep her company. I'm going to go see what my father wants, I guarantee you it won't be important." She got up placing a tender kiss on Brittany's lips before walking away and down the stairs.

The actress sat down next to Brittany and they started talking even in the blondes state of intoxication she was aware that she was talking to the one actress she had been girl crushing on since forever. The conversation kept going smoothly without any hesitation or awkwardness and Brittany thought that she was beautiful, very bubbly and friendly to boot.

Santana made her way over to her father, they exchanged words and he told her he was leaving. She really wasn't paying attention to what he was saying because she kept looking up in the V.I.P section at Brittany and Naya, the expression on her face wasn't a happy one. The Latina finally heard her father say that he was leaving for the night and he was proud of how she handled everything. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning to walk away; she looked upstairs to where the two women were sitting talking like they were best friends or something. This did not sit well with the Latina at all. She made her way over to the table where her friends was sitting, they were chatting up Heather Morris.

"Hey hot mama, why don't you come join us?" Sam had asked the Latina, "We felt like we haven't seen you all night." Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

Heather laughed at this, "You make it sound like she's a magician or something." Santana laughed at this and sat down on Sam's lap, it wasn't anything unusual for them since they used to do it all the time back in high school. Little did she know that someone was watching the whole scenario from upstairs and she wasn't looking to happy about it either. Naya saw this and looked at the blonde.

"What's the deal between you and Santana? You two were getting hot and heavy, now you are shooting death glances her way." She asked clearly concerned about the situation. She took an immediate liking to the blonde.

Brittany sighed taking a drink from her glass, "Santana and I are semi-dating." The actress raised her eyebrow at this and she continued, "Her words not mine. But you see that blonde girl sitting next to the blonde boy whose lap she is sitting on?"

Naya continued looking at the table and noticed which blonde she was talking about it was Quinn, one of Santana's best friends. When they met, those two were always joined at the hip she couldn't put her nose on it but she had a feeling that the two of them were more than just friends. Brittany watched as Santana leaned in towards Quinn and started laughing at whatever the other girl was saying.

"Yeah that's Quinn; they've been friends since I've known Santana."

The blonde sighed, "Quinn is my roommate and she still has a thing for San and it's been almost twelve years now. Anyways, I don't like it one bit." She finished.

Naya knew firsthand what Brittany was speaking of, she's been there one too many times and she actually felt sorry for the girl. No one should ever have to go through life like that; she wouldn't wish that on her own enemy. She laughed a little bit because this was something directly out of the show.

"It may not be anything, they are friends. Anyways, enough talk about that and tell me something's about you Ms. Pierce." She redirected the conversation. They talked candidly about little things. Brittany reminded her a little bit of Heather in some ways, the style of speak, the mannerisms the hair, she was like Heather's twin. Between the intimate talking and the subtle glances something clicked and before either of them knew what happened they were interlocked in a very steamy kiss.

"Hey guys, I hate to cut this love fest short, but I have a guest waiting for me upstairs." She interrupted the conversation; she was met with a lot of protest.

Mercedes spoke up, "Come on girl, it's not like we talk or catch up every day, why don't you go get your girl and bring her down here. I'm sure Sam and everyone else would like to meet her."

Sam and Kurt nodded their head in agreement and Quinn let out a frustrated sigh causing Rachel to look at her. Santana looked over in Quinn's direction and chocolate eyes met hazel it was if they were having a silent conversation between themselves.

"Alright, I will be back losers and I wonder how we became friends anyways." She got off of Sam's lap. "Because you love us." Kurt answered smirking.

Santana laughed, "Who said I loved you?" With that she walked off and made her way up the stairs, "Hey Britt, they want you down…" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Brittany and Naya making out like they had been doing earlier in the night before her father needed her.

The Latina was seeing red, "What the fuck? You know that this is not? Hey honey's this is not a Big Red commercial. NO ME GUSTA! She asked livid as she saw the two women break apart like they were caught by their parents making out.

"It's not what it looks like San." Brittany was the first one to speak, then Naya, "It was the alcohol we both kinda had too much to drink." She explained.

Santana crossed her arms glaring at both women, "You two were not making out like she and I was not more than an hour ago? And are you two that stupid to think I was going to believe that whole blame it on the alcohol excuse? Fuck all that." When she said that this caused Brittany's eyes to go wide she had never seen the Latina like this before she was a little scared.

Naya was about to say something but the look she got shut her up quickly.

"You two can go ahead and finish sucking face with each other or whatever. I am gone." She stormed off leaving two shocked women in her wake. To say Santana was pissed was an understatement. She walked past the table everyone was sitting at without giving anyone a glance, right now she couldn't care less the only thing she wanted to do was go home and forget this night had happened. Puck saw this and made her way over to his friend and grabbed her by the arm causing her to turn around.

"What the fuck is up Satan? Who pissed you off?" He asked her clearly concerned for his friend.

Santana was about to answer when a voice spoke up from behind them, "I did…she caught me and Naya making out upstairs in the V.I.P section." Brittany answered softly. Puck looked between the two women and shook his head before he knew it Quinn and Rachel where by his side.

"If I wouldn't have come upstairs when I did you two probably would have ended up having sex as well. The way you two were going at it made think of the damn animal kingdom." She spat out the anger clearly in her voice.

Brittany was taken aback, "Oh really says the woman who was flirting with Quinn while sitting on a boys lap." She replied.

Puck looked in confusion, "What the hell does Q have to do with anything?" He asked.

Brittany continued, "You didn't think I noticed the glances and the looks that you two shared and the fact that you two were practically whispering in each other's ear."

Santana looked at her like she grew a second head, "Wait, did you just say Quinn?" She asked clearly confused.

Rachel having had enough of this conversation finally decided to speak up, "I was with them the whole entire night and they were not flirting with each other. If you would have been paying attention to the situation it was Heather that she was talking and whispering to not Quinn." She finished her explanation.

Quinn finally decided to speak up as well, she didn't like the way her name was being thrown around, "I wasn't flirting with Santana I wouldn't do that to you, whatever she and I had I am so over it."

Brittany felt something boil inside of her she didn't know if it was the alcohol or the fact that she made out with Naya but it couldn't be contained, "Yeah right you are over it, that's not what it looked like in the kitchen on Sunday when you told her that she belonged to you and she better not forget it."

Puck had excused himself from the conversation as much as he likes hot chicks getting into a fight, he did not want to be around for this. He knew Santana, Quinn and Rachel personally and he knows firsthand what the three of them were capable of.

Rachel looked at Santana and then at Quinn, "Is it true what Brittany said?" She asked, all the emotion gone from her voice.

Santana looked at Brittany, "That's right hobbit; Sunday while we were making breakfast your precious honey had said that to me in the kitchen. Oh yeah and she touched me too." Santana walked away leaving a trail of wreckage behind her. She didn't care right now she was too hurt and pissed off to care about anything right now she hopped into her limo without looking back.

Brittany looked at the two women standing in front of her, "I…I'm sorry I didn't mean to." She said dejectedly.

Quinn was going to say something but she was stopped by Rachel, "I am going to take Brittany home and then you and I are going to have a long talk about everything. I refuse to be a part of this same triangle that developed back in high school. I am not anyone's second choice, I am Rachel Barbara Berry and I am worth so much more than this." She grabbed Brittany by the arm and led her out the club leaving the blonde standing there by herself.

"Why the hell did things have to be so complicated?" She asked herself, this was not how it was supposed to play out.

Finn came up behind her, "That's you Quinn a big ball of complication. You haven't let Santana go completely, she tries to break free but you keep pulling her back. That's not fair to her or Rachel and Brittany. Any sense of claim you had over Santana doesn't exist anymore, sure there is sexual attraction between you two but that's all that is really left right now. You two would have never ended up happy."

Quinn knew what Finn was saying was right; she hadn't been fair to anyone. It was just something about the Latina that made it so fucking hard for her to let go of her. They were best friends, turned rivals, turned lovers, back to friends.

"Thanks Finn." She gave him a hug and went back to the table with the rest of her friends, Finn joining them sometime later.

Brittany had her head against the window looking outside as the lights went by her with a blur; her mind was on everything that had happened over the past few days. She thought about Santana and the look of hurt that was on her face when she caught them making out.

"Brittany, it's not your fault well the kissing was your fault and I don't care how much alcohol is involved, you don't go around kissing other people regardless of the situation. You don't understand the nature of Quinn and Santana's friendship. It took me a long time to figure it out and I went to high school with them both, they have been best friends since middle school, they were pretty much all each other had. The bond they shared was unbreakable even with their rivalry in high school and wanting to be head cheerleader, sleeping with each other's boyfriends etc., but no matter what in the end it always came back to the two of them. I had to deal with it even more when Santana came back into the picture, I was jealous of her because she got everything and she had a part of Quinn that I couldn't even touch and the same goes for her. Does that make me love Quinn any less? No, because I know at the end of the day when everything is said and done, she comes home to me." Rachel finished her wordy rant as she pulled into the parking garage of Brittany's building.

The blonde looked at her not saying a word, trying to understand what Rachel was trying to say. She knew the brunette was trying to explain it in a way that only she could understand without using rainbows, ducks, and everything else.

"Rach? Can you take me to Santana's please?" She asked in a childlike manner. The brunette started the car again and pulled out of the garage.

The limo had dropped Santana off at her building; she couldn't believe how this night ended. All she wanted was to have a good time with her friends and just let off a little steam, it's been a while since she did that. But leave it to Naya and Quinn to fuck it up royally, she unlocked the door and stepped in closing and locking it behind her. She walked through the oversized apartment and made her way into her bedroom. She kicked off her shoes not bothering to put them back in the box and changed into her pajamas, with a heavy sigh she crawled into her bed that's when the tears started to flow. How could Brittany do something like that to her? Wasn't she the one who wanted to be exclusive with each other? But there she was kissing Naya _freaking _Rivera of all people. Once the tears subsided she drifted off to a hopefully dreamless sleep.

Brittany walked into Santana's apartment building after thanking Rachel for bringing her; she was stopped by the guy at the front desk.

"May I help you?" He asked.

The blonde looked at him, "Yes, I am here to see Santana Lopez. I was told she lives in this building, I am her friend Brittany Pierce." She told him.

He looked at her, "Right…let me call up and see if she knows you." He picked up the phone and dialed up to Santana's apartment. Brittany stood there looking around the lobby; she did not want to look at the guy on the phone. What she was more concerned about was the brunette upstairs somewhere in this building; she hoped that she would be able to make this right.

"Ms. Lopez is waiting for you upstairs. Have a good morning." He bid her farewell as she made her way to the elevators and got on. Brittany's heart was pounding she had all these thoughts going in her head.

"What if she doesn't forgive me? Or Doesn't want to see me anymore?" She asked herself, she knew what she did was wrong if it wasn't for the alcohol she wouldn't have kissed the other woman. The elevator stopped and the doors opened, she stepped off and was directly in front of Santana's door. There was a slight hesitation from her part, but she finally got up enough courage to knock on the door.

Santana's heart raced when she heard the soft knock on the door, she was surprised when Andre phoned her and asked if he knew Brittany. She couldn't figure out how the blonde knew where she lived. With a deep breath she opened the door and came face to face with the blue eyed beauty that had been haunting her all night.

A/N2: I hope this chapter turned out alright, it was rewritten so many times, it's not one of my best but I hope you enjoyed it anyways.


	14. You're Sorry Now

Chapter 14

Brittany gave a small smile as the door opened and she saw the brunette on the other side, it was that moment that she lost all sense of everything she wanted to say. She had this whole speech prepared to give to her but the words just disappeared, she loved the just woke up look that the brunette was sporting. The blonde always felt that is when the woman looked her sexiest.

"I know it's late, but I was wondering if I could come in and we can talk." The blonde said a little hesitantly, not knowing what the other woman was going to say.

Santana opened up the door completely, "Come on in." She waited for the blonde to enter before closing the door behind her. Santana leaned against the door and took in the sight before her. Brittany didn't bother to change her clothes and it looked like she had been crying. Her heart broke for the woman standing in front of her, but she couldn't stop imagining Brittany and Naya kissing. She pushed herself off of the door and made her way through the hallway to the living room, the blonde was behind her. Santana sat on the couch and the blonde sat down beside her but not so close to her.

"I...I wanted to say I'm sorry for last night, well this morning. I wasn't in the best of places yesterday you disappear and then I see you with Quinn and everyone else. I was talking to Naya and she was listening to me in a way she reminded me so much of you." She trailed off when she saw Santana hold up her hand.

"Please spare me the details, I don't want to know. I don't care what led up to it I just want to know why? And don't use the whole Quinn thing because there were three people who saw what went down at the table last night." She folded her arms across her chest.

Brittany let out a sigh, "I don't know why, she was just there okay and I had a little too much to drink and so did she. I am sorry that I hurt you like I did, it was never my contentions."

Santana corrected her, "The word is intentions Britt. You didn't hurt me at all; it's hard to hurt someone especially when the other person's heart isn't in it." She knew that it was harsh, but she wasn't about to let her feelings show.

The blonde had a look of confusion on her face, "You said that you had liked me and that we were exclusive but not having sex." She replied looking at the brunette in disbelief.

The brunette shook her head, "I honestly don't know what I was thinking." She replied getting up off the couch and going to the kitchen to make some coffee, again Brittany was behind her.

Santana looked in the cabinet and pulled out the coffee filters and the coffee placing them next to the machine. She tried to ignore the fact that the dancer was still staring at her.

The blonde tried again, "This whole relationship is confusing for me Santana." She explained.

The Latina didn't look at her as she was trying to put the stuff together to make coffee, "Breakfast is confusing for you. Now could you stop staring at me I can't remember how to make coffee." She fired back and finished making the coffee.

"Sometimes it's sweet sometimes it's salty. I mean what if I have eggs for dinner, what is it called?" She continued, "San, I'm sorry I don't know how many times I can say it. I understand a little about you and Quinn and the connection you two have, Rachel had to explain it to me on the way here. It's just hard because I feel like I am standing in her shadow. I mean after all you do have a thing for blondes Quinn, me, Heather Morris and there is probably more. I am not Quinn I see how she looks at you, she looks at you the same way Rachel looks at her and the way you look at me." She moved closer to the smaller woman until there was a little space between them. This caused Santana's breath to catch in her chest.

"I know you are not Quinn and I don't compare the two of you. I like you Brittany a lot and on some level I will always care for her, but not on the same way that I care about you. I'm just asking for a little time, you kissed another woman a woman that you have a crazy crush on." She told her honestly.

Brittany stepped back after this confession on some level she knew that Santana needed time and she was going to give it to her, "How much time will it take?" She asked searching the Latina's face for answers.

"I honestly don't know Britt but just give it to me okay?" She almost pleaded with the blonde.

The blonde bit her lip, "I will give you all the time that you need." She turned around and walked out of the kitchen and out of the apartment, the sound of the door opening and closing bounced around the now quiet apartment. For the second or third time that night Santana fell to the floor and cried.

Brittany walked out of the apartment building with tears rolling down her cheeks she was lost and didn't know what to do. She didn't mean to hurt Santana the way that she did, but she just wasn't thinking clearly. The blonde hailed a taxi and got in but not without looking back at the building one last time, it took a lot for her not to run back in there to the other woman. She closed the door and told the driver where to take her, for the first time in a long time she felt so alone. The taxi dropped the dancer off at her apartment and she took the elevator up to her floor, her mind going back to when Santana first came to her apartment. With a heavy heart she got off the elevator when the doors opened and slowly walked to her apartment, she opened the door and saw a crestfallen looking Quinn sitting on the couch her eyes puffy from crying.

"Is that you B" Her voice called out quietly.

Brittany put down her keys, took off the coat she was wearing and walked into the living room. Quinn's eyes met hers and she started crying again, the blonde made her way over to the couch and engulfed her in a hug and they cried together.

"What happened Q?" She asked clearing her throat.

Quinn didn't look up at her but kept her head on the other woman's shoulder, "R…Rachel broke up with me. She said that she couldn't deal with my conflicting feelings over San…Santana." She choked out in between sobs, "She told me that I needed time to sort through my feelings for her and San, I told her that my feelings for Santana isn't as strong or the same as what I feel for her."

Brittany rubbed her back lightly trying to get the other woman to calm down; she wasn't the only broken heart tonight. One part of her wanted to be pissed off at Quinn because she caused this mess, but another part of her wanted to console her because she was also a hurt party in this triangle that was created long before she entered the picture.

"I think Rachel is right, you have to figure out who is more important Santana or her. I screwed up tonight by kissing Naya because I felt that San was flirting with you when that wasn't the case. I was also confused about this thing between me and her. Give Rachel time and I will give Santana time then we both will be able to get our cuddle on with our girls." She told her.

Quinn looked up at the taller blonde and smiled, "You're not mad at me?" She asked almost shyly.

Brittany sighed, "I'm not mad at you, just a little pissed at you but I will get over it. My main concern right now is Santana, what I did was far worse than anything you did. The sun is about to rise, we should get some sleep." She told her.

The smaller blonde reluctantly let go and stood up, "I don't want to sleep alone, could you sleep with me? Like old times." She asked.

Brittany stood up, "Yes we can sleep together." She led Quinn to her room, neither one of them bothered to get undressed and just lay on the bed arms wrapped around each other. Even though it wasn't the ones they wanted, at least they could just imagine if only for a little while.

There was a faint knock on Santana's door she got up off the floor and answered it; standing on the other side was Rachel she had been crying as well. Santana opened her arms and allowed the little diva to enter them before embracing her. She felt the woman break down in her arms and she led her into the apartment and to the couch. The both of them talked and cried together until they both eventually fell asleep.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added this story as a favorite. I'm not going to tell you to review because you already know the drill, but please and thank you anyways.**


	15. But Sorry Doesn't Ease the Pain

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update but again real life got in the way. Thank you for keeping up with the story and for the reviews, alerts etc it means a lot to me, don't worry the angst will be over with soon. I had enough of it already between them on T.V. You know what to do and thanks again. Oh if you want you can follow me on Twitter ReinadeMariposa.**

Santana woke up aware of two things, the sun was entirely too bright and that she wasn't alone Rachel was pressed up against her the night before came rushing back to her. Rachel and Quinn had broken up because the blonde could not get over her. The Latina did not understand why Rachel came crying to her instead of someone else, maybe it was something not meant for her to understand, they have never really been friends. She also couldn't understand why run to the very person your girlfriend is attracted to or still have a thing for. Her mind drifted to Brittany she really cares for her on a deeper level than she rather not admit and seeing her in a crying mess apologizing to her didn't help. All she wanted to do was take the blonde in her arms and comfort her, but she was too hurt to even do that, it was a fucked up situation for everyone involved. Rachel started to stir brown eyes met brown eyes and the smaller brunette plopped her head back on Santana's shoulder with a small groan.

"Please tell me that me that this is a dream or I'm at least in a twilight zone." Rachel mumbled under her breath, unaware that Santana heard her.

Santana rolled her eyes, "As much as I would love for this to be a dream or a nightmare, it's not. Do you remember anything that happened last night?" She asked annoyed, but also curious as to why the brunette has not moved from on top of her.

"Quinn and I broke up because of her still lingering feelings over you and some other things that have been boiling between us. It's not your fault that we broke up and I don't hate you or have any bad feelings toward you because I know you are over her." She answered, still not lifting her head from Santana's shoulder.

The Latina shook her head at this, "Nice way to compliment me for not ruining your relationship and realizing that it's your girlfriend at fault and not mine. I have better things to do than to mess up your relationship with Quinn or be bothered with it for that matter. The time apart will do you some good for both of you to get your shit together and be all in each other's faces again. Be happy that she wasn't getting her make out on with Naya Rivera in the V.I.P section." She spat that last part out like it was the worst thing ever in her mouth.

Rachel softened a little bit, "Santana, what Brittany did was wrong no matter what her reason behind it was. You care a great deal about her and she is over the moon for you, which I kind of understand why because you are beautiful even if you can be a bitch." She replied.

"Wow thanks dwarf, you complimented me and insulted me in the same sentence. You are just giving me a reason to throw you out of my apartment on your ass." Santana retorted letting go of the smaller brunette.

Rachel looked up at Santana her brown eyes apologetic, "I'm sorry Santana, I am really appreciative of you listening to me cry and rant about Quinn. We are both hurting and going through some things and instead of fighting we should be helping each other. I know we have had a problematic relationship at best from the first time we met until well now, hopefully we can be friends or maybe bond over our respective situations."

Santana looked down at her brown eyes meeting brown, "I accept your apology, but I wouldn't go as far as saying friends." Rachel's face fell at hearing that, but Santana amended, "But we can possibly build a friendship while bonding over our situations. That doesn't mean that I am going to be watching musicals and going to Broadway shows with you all the time, but we can start with breakfast."

The smaller brunette smiled and got up off of the taller woman, "I like the sound of that! I will fix us breakfast; do you have anything for vegans?" She asked making her way to the kitchen.

Santana sat up, "Yes, I have a lot of things from Morning Star Farms and all that other stuff knock yourself out." She called into the kitchen.

Rachel opened up the freezer and pulled out some sausage and bacon and began moving around the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the two of them. She was still a little hurt and upset about the whole Quinn situation, but she figured a little time a part from each other would be better for the both of them in the long run. She was surprised at how well she was able to move around the heiress' kitchen, it was so spacious and had counter space for days. Santana used this reprieve to her advantage and went upstairs to freshen up and do her morning routine, anything to keep her busy and not giving her time to think about a certain blonde kissing her doppelgänger. She made her way downstairs after freshening up and saw that Rachel had already finished cooking and everything was already on the table, the Latina was impressed at what she saw.

"Looks good Rachel, but are we feeding an army?" She asked jokingly.

Rachel snickered, "If you count as an army, then yes. Now sit down and eat before it gets cold." She pointed to one of the chairs at the table.

Santana didn't have to be told twice as she sat down in a chair and Rachel took a chair across from her. They began to fix their plates an started eating and making small talk about everyday things and life in general. The conversation was interrupted when Rachel's phone rang, she got up from the table and looked at the caller I.D and saw Quinn's name pop up. She wanted to ignore her but she really wanted to hear her voice.

"Hello? What do you want Quinn?" She asked looking at Santana.

"Look I know things aren't good with us right now, but are you with Santana?" She whispered into the phone, not wanting to wake up a sleeping Brittany.

Rachel turned away from Santana, "Yes I am what difference does that make to you?" She asked trying to remain calm.

Quinn sighed softly, "Don't let Santana see the New York Post." The blonde warned a little too cryptically.

The brunette held up her finger to Santana, "I'll be right back." She left the room leaving a curious Latina behind.

"May I ask why? I mean it's just a newspaper."

"Listen Rachel there is a front page picture of Brittany and Naya getting their make out on. Apparently there were crazy paparazzi in there and they captured it. Intercept the paper, do what you have to do but don't let her see it." Quinn hung up the phone.

Rachel put her phone back in her bag and headed back to the kitchen where Santana was just about finished eating. She had to figure out a way to keep the brunette from reading the paper this morning, or find out if she even reads he paper. She sat back down at the table and began eating her food not bothering to look at a Santana.

"Is everything alright? You seem kind of bothered?" Santana asked, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Uh yeah Santana everything is alright, that was Quinn she wanted to make sure that I was somewhere safe." She answered not looking up to meet Santana's gaze. "Do you subscribe to the New York Post or do you even read it?" She asked finally looking at the Latina.

Santana cocked an eyebrow, "I get the paper everyday delivered to my door. Why do you ask?" She looked at Rachel confused as to why she would ask that.

The diva bit her lip, "Just wanted to know, just trying to make conversation that's all. I mean we are trying to become friends right so it's important to find out if we have similar interests or things in common. Which you know might be kind of difficult because you are closed off and stuff, so I am trying to find a little bit of common ground between us. I read the New York Post, I especially love Page Six." She gave a long winded response.

The taller brunette just shook her head at this, Rachel always had a lot to say so that was nothing new sometimes she wondered how she could understand the words that are coming out of her mouth. One thing was for sure the smaller brunette loved to talk. Santana finished her breakfast and got up to put her plate in the sink then sat back down at the table with Rachel.

"I hate to eat and run, but part of my morning routine is to go for a jog. You can stay here for as long as you like, there are towels and new toothbrushes in the guest bathroom which is down here second door to your left and in the guest room there are clothes and stuff in there. You know just in case you want to take a shower and freshen up and if you decide to leave, just make sure that you lock up after yourself." She went to the hall closet and pulled out her Nike Cross Trainers and put them on her feet tying them tightly so they won't come undone while she runs.

Rachel just smiled, "Thanks again Santana, I really appreciate it."

Santana just smirked and went out the door hoping that the run will keep her thoughts off of Brittany. For some reason the blonde had gotten under her skin far more than anyone else that she was talking to, but she realized that Brittany is different from the rest. The few days that she had spent with her was the most amazing days of her life, she had never laughed and felt so carefree in a long time, a side of her that she kept hidden from the world. The elevator stopped bringing her thoughts to an end; she made her way off the elevator and past the concierge at the front desk and pushed open the doors, stepping out into the busy city. With a small sigh she put in her ear buds and turned up the music as she ran the familiar path to the park.

Brittany woke up to an empty bed confused, normally when her and Quinn fell asleep together, they usually woke up together. Today was different though; she got out of bed and made her way out of her room and to the kitchen, where she saw Quinn sitting at the bar with a blank expression on her face. Brittany knew that the smaller blonde had been broken up about Rachel ending things with her, but she guessed this was the aftermath of it.

"Morning Quinn, deep thoughts?" She asked, as she walked further into the kitchen.

Quinn looked up, "Not really, just going over last night's events." She replied a little dejectedly.

The blonde was still trying to process everything that went down last night between her and Rachel, she tried to make sense of where the diva was coming from but it was kind of hard. Sure they were having problems like any other couples but Rachel didn't care about any of it just the Santana of it all. She chuckled to herself at the last thought, it reminded her of Finn when he and Rachel were fighting about him sleeping with Santana. For her it always came back to Santana and that fateful day when they met in middle school, their friendship had been love/hate and then that hate turned into sex lots and lots of sex, then feelings got involved and it became very complicated.

"Earth to Quinn." Brittany said, waving her hand in front of her friends face.

Quinn shook her head, "Yeah, I'm here." She smiled.

Brittany quirked her eyebrow, "I've been talking to you for the last five minutes and you were zoned out. I asked if you had this morning's paper."

The blonde shook her head, "It's on the table, but before you read it Brittany I should probably tell you something." She watched as the blonde made her way to the table and picked it up.

"Oh my God me and Naya are on the front page! Santana is going to have a goat." She exclaimed as she put the paper back down on the table.

Quinn sighed, "It's have a cow Brittany, not a goat. I made sure that Santana didn't see it, I had Rachel run interference."

The dancer turned to Quinn, "How could Santana have a cow when they are so big? A goat would be better because it's smaller." Realization finally dawned on Brittany, "Did you just say Rachel? She's with Santana?" She questioned the smaller blonde.

"Yeah, that's where Rachel went last night." She said offhandedly.

Brittany looked confused as to why Rachel would go to Santana if she was the reason why Quinn and her were not together anymore. From what she saw of both brunettes' they didn't exactly have a friendship more like a tolerance for each other.

"But I thought that they couldn't stand each other."

Quinn shook her head, "No they tolerate each other to an extent. Besides I always thought that Santana had a little crush on Rachel back in high school, especially with all the insults she would throw her way." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care about that; right now I need to know how to fix things with Santana." Brittany looked at the clock and saw what time it was, "Quinn, it's almost 9 we have to get our butts in gear if we're going to make it to the studio in time."

"Oh crap!" She hopped off the stool, "Worry about fixing things with Santana later, we need to get dressed and out the door like yesterday." Both girls ran to their respective rooms to prepare for their day.

Santana had just finished her jog around the park when she took a seat on and empty bench. She saw that there was a paper on the bench next to her she picked it up and flipped it over to the front, her mouth dropped open in surprise. The first thing she was a picture of Brittany and Naya engaged in a kiss with the caption "NAYA RIVERA AND BRITTANY PIERCE ARE THE NEW IT COUPLE." The brunette got up from the bench and threw the paper in the nearest trashcan, as she did that her phone had rang and the name flashing across the screen was Brittany's. She hesitated for a moment; debating on if she should answer it or ignore it eventually she ignored it and let it go to voicemail. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to the blonde at the moment especially with the mood she was in, it wasn't worth it.

"Fuck it." She said to herself and began running out of the park.


	16. Here We Are Again

**Hey guys and dolls I'm back! Sorry for lack of update but RL got the best of me, now that school is out for the summer I can get back into my writing and stuff. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, alerted favorite and all that other good stuff…now on with the show **

It had been three weeks since the Naya and Brittany kiss from hell went down and Santana was back into the groove of things, her club was doing famously and she was also taking classes at NYU. She realized that she would be an excellent PR agent and she would kick ass at it. In her down time she hangs with Rachel and they get together for lunch, the occasional shopping trip and a Broadway show or two much to Santana's dismay. If anyone was to tell her several years ago that she would be hanging out with Berry, she would have went all Lima Heights on someone, but she realized that she and Rachel had a lot of things in common. She was surprised when Rachel had told her that she and Quinn decided that they would be better off as friends. Her relationship with Quinn had become more tolerable and they even hung out a couple of times for girls night. Santana enjoyed those nights even though a part of her longed for spending time with Brittany, but Brittany has been busy with touring and stuff that she is hardly around, leaving Quinn to manage the studio by herself with help from Mike Chang. Santana was finishing up her homework when her phone rang with Quinn's name flashing across the screen when she went to answer it.

"You're go for Santana." She answered casually.

"Do you have to use that every time you answer the phone?" Quinn asked jokingly, "It's getting kind of old and annoying." She finished laughing.

Santana chuckled, "You know what? Fuck you Fabray, what do you want?" She asked tapping her pencil against her notebook.

"Come over tonight for pizza and some movies, you've been missing in action for the past few days and I miss my friend." She told her honestly. Santana had been studying for exams and dealing with the night club that they really didn't see a lot of each other. She didn't want to admit it but hanging out with Santana has been the highlight of her weekends.

"Okay, but if I fail my Spanish oral on Monday it's your fault. I'll be there in 30." With that answer Santana hung up the phone and grabbed her keys that lay beside her books and her purse. She liked hanging out with Quinn despite their history together. They finally came to terms about everything and realized that no matter what they will always be a part of each other and that's something no one else would be able to touch. Santana drove the familiar way to get to the apartment that Quinn and Brittany shared, it would be her first time going over there since the incident had happened usually they would get together at Santana's or just go out and hang. Tonight would be a step up from the norm that she was used to, hopefully she doesn't lose her cool when she gets there. She pulls her car into the parking garage and shuts off her car; she took a couple of deep breaths and looked at herself in the rearview mirror.

"Get it together Lopez; you are her for Quinn and nothing else." She told herself then stepped out of the car closing it and locking it behind her, the little chirp of the alarm echoing in the partially empty garage. With a resigned sigh Santana made her way to the elevator and waited as patiently as she could for it to take her where she needed to go. The elevator stopped on the floor and the doors opened and Santana was frozen in her spot, she didn't want to go in there but she knew she had to go eventually. With her HBIC attitude in place she stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall until she stopped in front of the apartment, she knocked on the door without hesitation waiting for Quinn to answer. Quinn opened the door dressed in a pair of gray sweats and a white t-shirt something that Santana has never seen her wear before.

"It's about time you got here; I thought the pizza would be cold by the time you decided to show." She opened the door further for Santana to enter.

"Well Fabray, I said I was going to be here in thirty minutes and here I am so stop bitching." She took her shoes off and walked into the living room flopping down on the couch nearest the window. Santana tried not to look around the living room, but it was hard considering that she had been there many of times with Brittany and the others. Quinn walked into the living room and plopped down next to Santana and put her arm around her.

"It's weird being here after everything that went down with Brittany huh?" She asked casually, Quinn knew that Brittany was a sensitive subject with her but she knew that the other woman had to get it out somehow.

Santana shook her head, "Yeah it is weird. When you told me that she had been acting like a wounded puppy, it took a lot of will power not to come and comfort her you know? I was head over hills crazy for her and you know that really isn't like me." She told her honestly.

Quinn could sympathize with Santana because that it how she felt about Rachel, but she realized that her and Rachel were not meant to be. She had told Santana about how Brittany was a wreck after she called things off with her. It broke her heart, but also gave her a sense of satisfaction that they weren't together anymore she was jealous of what they had going on, because at one point in time she wanted to have that with Santana. After a while she got over it and decided to be her friend instead.

"That's understandable, you two will work your shit out and you'll be walking down the street hand and hand to your happily ever after." She teased. "Now come on this is not supposed to be a sad time, we have pizza and Netflix! Let's get this party started." She got up to get plates out of the kitchen.

They sat on the couch enjoying their pizza and watching 27 Dresses one of Quinn's favorite movies it was old but still worth watching at least in their opinions. They were both stretched out on the couch with Santana lying on top of Quinn and she had her arms wrapped around the smaller girl's waist with her chin resting on top of her head. They were watching Inception and didn't realize that the door had opened; Brittany walked into the living room quietly and observed the scene in front of her. There were so many things she was feeling at this moment, but one thing that crossed her mind was, _"How could they do that to her?"_ With her resolve set firmly in place she walked further into the living room clearing her throat. This caused Quinn to jump jarring Santana a little who obviously fell asleep in the middle of the movie.

"Brittany what are you doing back? You're not supposed to be back until tomorrow?" Quinn asked a little shocked.

Brittany shook her head, "Hello to you too Quinn." She deadpanned, putting her bags down.

Santana woke up not aware that they were no longer alone, "Damn it Quinn, why did you let me go?" She looked up at Quinn and followed her gaze her brown eyes meeting blue eyes. Her mouth went dry and she couldn't find the words to say.

**Cliffhanger, alright my lovelies there you have it! Don't worry it won't be a long drought between updates. Remember what to do…alerts and favorites are good but reviews is even better feeds my muse and helps me write faster! Pleas and Thank you!**


	17. Showdown

There was a long period of silence save for the movie playing in the background. Santana got off of Quinn taking her eyes off of Brittany, but Brittany never took her eyes off of Santana. Quinn was looking back and forth between the two she didn't know if she should say something or just sit there. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife and probably serve it for dinner. Santana looked over at Quinn and then looked back over at Brittany who had now sat down on the love seat across from them. Brittany observed their interactions and she wasn't to pleased about it, Quinn her best friend and Santana sharing intimate moments in their apartment.

Brittany knew that Santana and Quinn had repaired their broken friendship and even hung out every now and again, but this takes it to a bigger level. She couldn't help the jealousy that was threatening to bubble over looking at them. Santana is supposed to be cuddling and falling asleep with her, not Quinn. Yes she made a mistake of kissing Naya, but she apologized and tried to make amends for it, all Santana said was give her time and that is what she did. Brittany didn't realized that giving her time meant that Santana would run into Quinn's arms.

"Do you want to explain what I walked in on?" Brittany asked looking between both women sitting on the couch.

Quinn was the first one to speak up, "I invited Santana over for a girls night, I haven't seen her in a couple of weeks. We're friends and that's what we do." She answered nonchalantly, Brittany didn't control who she hung out with or spent her time with.

Brittany looked at Santana before dropping her eyes, "Is that so? Is this what happens whenever you have your girls night?" She looked back at Santana.

Santana liked her lips trying to form the words she was Santana Lopez and no one questions her, "Look Brittany, Quinn and I were just having a fun night watching movies and eating pizza. What exactly is the big deal in that? You were not here, Quinn and I are grown women and don't need anyone to dictate to us what we can and can not do."

Brittany was about to open her mouth and say something but Santana beat her to it, "Furthermore you and I are not together. You have no claim to me whatsoever, you lost that damn right the night you kissed Naya. You can't be the hurt party in this, yes you hurt but what you did to me is ten times worse." She finished up clearly upset, she knew that the inevitable moment was coming but she didn't know when.

Quinn didn't know what to do or say, but she could tell that both her friends were angry and hurt. She was torn at who to comfort or if she should say anything at all. Realizing that it was about to be an explosive situation, she decided to excuse herself because obviously Brittany and Santana had a lot of shit to work out.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." She got off the couch and power walked to her room closing the door behind her. Neither one of them acknowledged Quinn's departure they were too busy staring each other down.

"Santana I get that I hurt you and I apologized over and over again, what else could I have done? You told me to give you time and I did. I come home and find you and my best friend all cuddled up on the couch. The same best friend who tried to come in between us, I get that you two have a connection and always will." She stopped.

Santana continued looking at her, "I asked you to give me time yes, but you left and went touring around the country. You didn't tell me I had to find out from Quinn, I was willing to forgive you. I came here looking for you could you imagine my heartbreak when she told me you were going to be gone? No, you could not because you were not fucking here! You are freaking out over Quinn, but if it was me and Rachel you probably wouldn't have a problem with it. Come on Brittany tell me how you really feel?" She never took her eyes off of Brittany it was now or never.

Brittany new it was time to lay everything on the line or she was going to lose it all, and that is something that she doesn't want at least not now. She looked at Santana and saw the sadness and hurt in her eyes. It was too painful for her to see and it broke her heart a little more, knowing that she was the one that caused all that hurt. She got up and sat down on the couch near Santana.

"I was jealous that night of Quinn and everyone else who was around you. When I saw you lean in to talk to Heather, I thought it was Quinn. I didn't realized until later that it wasn't. I know it's not an excuse for my actions. You told me to give you time, so I thought going on this tour would give you the time you needed. I went on tour, I get back early and go to your apartment but you weren't there. I came home and saw you sleeping on top of Quinn. Regardless of the situation I still consider you mine." She looked at Santana's eyes then at her lips.

Santana couldn't help but blush under Brittany's gaze, there was something about her that she couldn't put her finger on. They were supposed to be having a conversation, but a part of her wanted a whole lot more. She inhaled and exhaled softly trying not to have thoughts of pushing Brittany down on the couch and kissing her like crazy.

Santana cleared her throat, "Britt, I don't know what the hell is going on here but I can't forget the fact that you kissed Naya, but I forgave you for it. Honestly you need to get over what issue you have with me and Quinn. She is your best friend and your roommate and you can't act like the jealous girlfriend whenever the two of us are alone together. I don't want Quinn, Rachel or any of those other girls I just want you, and if you can't see that then I don't know what to tell you." She got up and walked out the door leaving a sad and thoughtful Brittany behind.

Once Santana was out of the apartment she let the tears that were threatening to spill over fall. She didn't realize the showdown between her and Brittany was going to be that emotionally charged. All she wanted to do now was go home and forget tonight ever happened. This is the reason why she never wanted to love again or be apart of any relationship because of all the pain and heartbreak that comes a long with it.

On the other side Brittany sat quietly on the couch so lost in thought that she didn't realize Quinn had sat beside her.

"How did I make a mess of things Q? I really care about her and I hurt her." Brittany cried softly.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her friend trying to comfort her, "Sometimes when you really like someone or care for someone it makes you do the craziest things. You care deeply about her and she cares about you too." She whispered softly against the other woman's hair.

"I just want her back, it's not the same without her. She was like my best friend outside of you, I let my jealousy get in the way of that. Now I probably lost her for good, you should have seen her Quinn she looked so hurt and so lost. It was me who made her feel like that and I told her I would never hurt her or break her heart." She cried harder this time.

Quinn just held her and rubbed her back as Brittany continued to cry, her heart breaking for both of her friends. She loved them both and done some pretty messed up things to them, but she noticed that they made each other happy. She noticed that Brittany's breathing had evened out signanling that she was sleep. Quinn detached herself from Brittany and lay her down on the couch, she went to the closet in the hall and pulled out a blanket and covered up a sleeping Brittany. She leaned down and gave her a kiss on the head, then turned out the lights and headed to her room for some sleep. For the first time in a long time Quinn felt emotionally drained.

Santana didn't want to head home after she left Brittany's instead she went to the airport. It wasn't like her to run away, but she needed to get away and have some time to think. She pulled her car into the private parking area and turned it off. She got out of the car and made her way over to her private jet where she was greeted by Tiffany this time.

"Hello, Lady Santana to what do we owe this visit tonight? Are you running away again?" She asked softly remembering the time when Santana was five and she called herself running way from home.

Santana laughed as she remembered that day, "I'm not running away, I just need some time to think and clear my head." She answered honestly.

Tiffany gave her a sympathetic smile, "That's understandable Miss. Everybody is ready to go now all we need is you."

Santana walked up the stairs and into the plane, she sat down on the first seat and fastened her seat belt. The door closed and the plane began it's descent, for the second time that night she let her tears fall freely.

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I just wanted to end it on that note. This chapter is pretty much a filler chapter so yeah..again thank you for the reviews, alerts and the favorites that are being made. It makes me so happy that my story is being well received by everyone. You know what to do please and thank you :)**


	18. Sometimes I Run

**Hey guys and Dolls! Sorry for the lack of update, but RL has been kicking my butt seriously. I have a little down time, so now I can update my stories a little more. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and even added this story as their favorite. I really couldn't have done it without you guys. Anyways, I don't want this to turn into a not that's longer than the chapter itself...enjoy!**

Santana woke up when she felt the plane land on the tarmac of the private airport, she looked out the window at the all too familiar scenery as the plane made it's way around the runway. She didn't want to return to Lima, but it was her safe haven away from anything and everything most of all though she needed her grandmother. Santana has always shared a special bond with her grandmother, she seemed to understand her when no one else could. When she was sent to live with her all those years ago, it was her grandmother who loved her in ways that her own parents wouldn't or couldn't and it was her that Santana was eternally grateful for helping her through middle school, high school and her transition to adulthood. The plane came to a stop and the doors opened, Santana took off the seat belt that had been holding her back and stood up making her way off the plane. She stepped into the hangar and breathed a huge sigh of relief welcoming the quiet peacefulness that engulfed her.

Santana saw that a car was already waiting for her and made her way too it, giving everyone a little wave before getting into it. She had called her grandmother earlier to let her know she was coming for a visit for a while, much to the older woman's delight. Estella had always had a soft spot for Santana and was really the only one who could tame the fierceness that was Santana. She finally turned her phone on and saw that she had six text messages a couple from Quinn, two from Rachel and two from her father she didn't bother responding she just turned off her phone again. The car turned down the familiar street that Santana knew so well, the memories of her and Quinn playing hopscotch, and riding bikes flooded her mind. Those were the simpler times when boys were gross, there was no competition and the only drama was who was going to wear what and whose turn was it to host the weekend sleepover. She longed for those days again when things weren't so complicated.

The car pulled into the driveway and came to a stop, Santana saw her grandmother standing on the porch with a huge smile on her face. She got out the car not caring about it being left open and ran up the stairs and into her grandmother's opened arms. Estella wrapped her arms around her granddaughter and kissed the top of her head.

"Welcome home Tana. I missed you so much."

Santana sighed in relief, "I missed you too abuelita, you don't know how much." She replied not letting go of the elder woman.

Estella let out a sigh of contentment she missed her granddaughter so, the house was empty without Santana's laughter and her incessant talking about boys and the latest happenings in middle school and high school life.

"You're home now, come on lets go inside before you catch a chill. Your room is all made up for you are you hungry?" She broke the hug and looked at her granddaughter.

Santana looked at her grandmother, "I'm not really hungry right now abuelita, honestly I just want to sleep." She told the woman honestly, it felt like she hasn't slept for days.

"Okay baby girl." She answered as she led Santana into the house. Once inside the house her grandmother let her go and she looked around the all too familiar living room. Everything was still the way it was when she left except for the rocking chair was by the bay window and not in the corner where her trophy cabinet now stood. There were still pictures on the wall of her in various poses and doing different things and a few pictures of her mother and father together and pictures of all of them together as happy as could be, without a single care in the world. Those smiles on her parents faces were all a facade, on the outside it seemed like they were the perfect family, but in reality they were anything but. Santana walked further into the living room as her grandmother disappeared into the kitchen. She came across a picture of her brother, his wife and a little girl that looked just like her when she was little. Even though she talked to her brother every now and again, he didn't mention that she had a niece.

"That was taken a few months ago that's your brother's wife Megan and their daughter Charisma. She is such a handful, and very head strong she reminds me a lot of you actually. So full of life and feisty as could be." Estella's voice brought Santana out of her musings.

Santana turned and faced her grandmother, "I don't think anyone could be anything like me, I am an original everyone else is just an imitation." She gave her grandmother her signature smirk.

Estella couldn't help but laugh at her, somethings never changed but no matter how old she Santana got, she would always be her baby. Estella sat down on the couch and pat the seat next to her, motioning for Santana to sit down next to her.

"I'm really tired abuelita, I just want to take a shower and go to bed." She gave her an apologetic smile.

The older woman shook her head and held out her hand for Santana to take, "You came here for a reason, we don't have to get into everything tonight, but I do want to know what's wrong and what brought you here. What are you running away from?" She asked.

Santana knew that this was one battle that she was not going to win, she walked over to her grandmother and held onto her hand as she sat down beside her.

"Things have gotten so out of control abuelita and I don't know how to fix them or at least get everything back on track." She said softly, laying her head on her grandmother's shoulder.

Estella let out a small chuckle, "Dime chiquita, is it life or does it have to do with a special someone? Y..you're not pregnant are you?" She asked the last question with a little hesitation.

Santana laughed a little, "No abuelita, I am not pregnant and if I was it would be by immaculate conception considering I'm a lesbian. You're right though it does have to do with someone, she is someone that I have come to care about and maybe even love but I don't know." She said with some uncertainty.

"Did she do something wrong to have you doubt your feelings for her?" She asked, trying to open up her grandchild some more.

"We met at my club one night and we hit it off, I'd like to think it was love at first sight or some sh- something like that. We had a date and I even took her to my summer house in South Carolina, for the weekend for us to enjoy each others company. We returned and daddy decided to have the casting party for The Chorus at my club and I was the MC for the night. To make a long story short, Brittany made out with Naya Rivera and it was the cover story on Page Six. It broke my heart because I realized that I've fallen for her hard." She finished waiting for her grandmother's response.

"Did you ask her why she did it? And if I remember correctly, you and Naya look a lot alike so I can understand why she would be confused, but that is no excuse for what she did."

Santana gave her grandmother an unreadable look, but the woman continued, "Running away and avoiding it will not make it go away, tu sabes." She kissed her granddaughter on top of her head.

Santana sighed softly relishing in the fact that being in the arms of her grandmother always made things better. Right now she was too emotionally drained to try to come to a conclusion about her and Brittany all she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and go to sleep.

"It's getting late Tana, go get some rest and I'm sure things will look better once you wake up in the morning." Estella softly whispered.

Santana lifted her head and looked up at her grandmother with tired eyes, "You're right abuelita, maybe sleep will do me some good." She got up off the chair and placed a kiss on the woman's cheek. "I love you abuelita." She turned and walked away, making her way upstairs.

"I love you too baby." She replied to the young woman's retreating form, with a sigh she stood up and turned off the lights. Before making her way upstairs herself.

Santana entered her childhood room and turned on the light, she looked around and noticed that it still looked the same as it had when she left. On the wall over her bed she had various pictures of family and friends, several of them were her and Quinn. She walked over to her mirrored dresser and open the drawers to find her something to sleep in. Once she found what she was looking for, she changed into her night clothes, turned off the light and slid into the bed.

Brittany woke up to the smell of coffee and two female voices, she pushed the blanket down and squinted her eyes trying to block out the brightness of the sun. With a small sigh of frustration she got up and made her way to the sounds ignoring the fact that her back was hurting. At the breakfast bar she saw Rachel and Quinn talking, which surprised her since they had broken up not too long ago. Rachel and Quinn stopped all conversation when they saw Brittany enter the kitchen.

"Good morning Britt how did you sleep?" Quinn asked, getting up and fixing her friend a cup of coffee.

"I slept alright, why didn't you tell me that couch wasn't soft to sleep on?" She asked taking the cup of hot liquid from the other woman. "Hey Rachel." She greeted the other woman sitting at the bar.

"Morning Brittany, I'm sorry that you didn't sleep well last night. Anyways, how was the tour? Did you any interesting things in the different cities that you visited?" She asked a little too enthusiastically.

Brittany sat down on the stool on the left side of Rachel, "Yeah it was fun, met a lot of interesting people too. It wasn't so bad, it was a break from everything else that was going on." She shrugged.

"When you get a chance I would love to hear all about it. Don't you just love rush that you get being on the stage performing in front of a bunch of people night after night? It's like the best feeling ever, well to me anyways." Rachel replied.

"Maybe when I get over this jet lag, then we can talk. Right now I just want to get to the studio and get back to a sense of normalcy you know?"

Rachel nodded her head in agreement, the room fell into a comfortable silence, that was until Quinn's phone started to ring. Quinn made a made a mad dash to her phone picking it up before allowing it to go to voice mail.

"Hello? Hi Mr. Lopez." Quinn greeted the man on the other end.

Rachel and Brittany exchanged looks of concern and confusion as to why Santana's dad would be calling Quinn of all people.

"No, I haven't seen or heard from Santana since last night sir." She continued, "I don't know, I will try to get in contact with her and when I do, I will have her call you. I'll talk to you soon, bye." Quinn hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen.

"What's the matter Quinn you look like you've seen a ghost?" Rachel asked.

"That was Santana's dad." She told them sitting down next to Rachel.

Rachel looked at her urging her to continue, "And? Why would he be calling you?" She asked, trying not to panic.

"Santana is missing. Her dad went over to her apartment and she wasn't there, he's been trying to call her but she won't answer." She replied, putting her phone down on the counter.

Brittany looked at Quinn in shock and disbelief, "Missing as in she can't be found or went on vacation?"

Rachel couldn't help but roll her eyes, it wasn't like Santana to just up and leave without at least letting someone know she was going somewhere. That has always been a rule of hers considering what her father has done in the past.

"Missing as in they don't know where she is Brittany! Is that so hard for you to comprehend? No one knows where the hell she is right now." Quinn snapped causing everyone to jump a little.

Brittany couldn't help but look down at the counter top, this whole thing was her fault, if they wouldn't have argued last night Santana would still be here. She started to feel guilty as a single tear ran down her cheek, she was the one to blame for putting the one person she truly cared about through this. Quinn looked over at Brittany and saw this, she got up and went to give her a hug.

"It's not your fault Britt, Santana probably went somewhere to blow off some steam. She was the queen of disappearing during the school year sometime, I'm sure wherever she is she will be fine." Rachel tried to reassure the girl.

Brittany let out a sob, "It is my fault, if I wouldn't have made out with Naya and if we wouldn't have got into an argument last night..S-Santana would be here right now and not lost." She mumbled into Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn and Rachel exchanged glances over the other woman's head. They both knew that this was a pretty messed up situation, and if Santana wasn't found it would be a disaster waiting to happen.


End file.
